


Hide And Seek

by izzybelledot



Series: Marie Kanté-Chiến [2]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien kinda goes insane, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alya Césaire Redemption, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bad Parent Sabine Cheng, Bad Parent Tom Dupain, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bee!Juleka, Blood and Gore, Everything hruts and sucks but its okay cuz Marie actually has a good group who care about her, F/F, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Fox!Max, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Give Marinette some training, Healing, Insomnia, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Ladybug!Marinette, Lazarus Pit, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, MKC, Manipulative Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette drinks too much coffee, Marinette steals, Max cries, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Monkey Lê Chiến Kim | Roi Singe, Monkey!Kim, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Mouse!Marinette, Nino Lahiffe Redemption, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Overworking, Parent Nathalie Sancoeur, Peacock Adrien Agreste, Puppy Piles, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Snake!Luka, Spells & Enchantments, Stalker Tim Drake, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, Turtle!Alix, You Have Been Warned, also doesn't sleep, also things have consequences, alya gets a braincell, but its okay, cat!jason, cuz its onions, dammit Marie, good nathalie, miraculous book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Marie Kanté-Chiến finally has friends who support her, and her two pseudo brothers (Max and Kim) are living near her in Gotham. Things should be easy peasy from here on right?Let's see if the new relationships will hold under the shit storm coming their way, and if some old bonds can be saved.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Alix Kubdel & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Juleka Couffaine/Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Max Kanté, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marie Kanté-Chiến [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736965
Comments: 302
Kudos: 1121
Collections: Daminette





	1. "Hero" Is A Flexible Term When You Are An Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I won't be updating till Tuesday probably for those of you following he story in real time. I won't have my computer :(
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Nooroo, wings fall.”

Gabriel stood in a small room which resembled a study. The room seemed like it must’ve been filled with life and character at a time- the walls were a beautiful shade of light cyan. With the beautiful (if not a little musty) furniture and the charming air the rooms gave off, it couldn’ve been a grand house at one point. 

But it hadn’t been stepped in for a decade before the remaining Agreste’s had moved in. 

The paint was a little faded, and there were watermarks in some rooms. Gabriel had of course pushed much of the more bright or happy pieces of furniture to the sides and into the little storage the house provided. But it carried ghosts in Gabriel’s eyes, which only pushed him farther in his quest. 

“Nathalie, do I have any interviews or meetings scheduled today?”

“No sir, only the Thursday deadline,” Nathalie was still in her stiff suit, Gabriel didn’t encourage sloppiness. “However, Chloe has been requesting to meet with Adrien for a week now, and she-“

“No, I will not be forced from my own home, only to have everything usurped because my son cannot bear to be away from his peers for a while.” He looked out the small window, with darkened glass and the white drapes tied to the side loosely. “We must’ve be foolish Nathalie, I’ve come too far.”

Nathalie paused, unsure wether or not it was wise to press the issue. Adrien had told them that Ladybug had suspected him as Hawkmoth in the past, and only ditched the idea when he became the collector and Chat Noir had discouraged searching the idea further. Gabriel knew that she might realize it could still be him since his son wasn’t steering her wrong, so he had made them pack bags and retreated to this property. 

Officially; there was an attempt made on his life, and he was waiting for things to cool off. He still had virtual meetings and interviews, but was using his exile to further create chaos with the Akumas. 

But he had never once considered Adrien. 

Adrien had always been unhappy, but now he was bitter and wouldn’t talk to anyone for days. He reminded her of Gabriel actually, though he would hate the comparison. 

“Of course sir. If thats everything?”

He paused, rubbing his brow for a moment before turning to face Nooroo. “No actually. I have an idea for the peacock.”

Nathalie’s shoulder hunched in at that in a rare glimpse of vulnerability. She really shouldn’t make this a habit, Gabriel was a hard man. She had nearly died a month ago, the strain too great on her. After a week of bedrest, Gabriel had asked her to take the mantel up again. It had been a wakeup call, and she had refused to touch the brooch since.

“I propose that we give it to Adrien. He will be trained in it first, and as he is family it is his duty and responsibility to do so.”

Nathalie was shocked, for what else could she be? The strain had nearly killed her after donning it maybe twenty times. Adrien was a teenager, and Gabriel’s own son to boot. “Sir, what if the strain kills him?”

Gabriel only turned his head in dismissal as he pulled his tablet and drawing pen closer to him. “If I succeed then it shall not matter. I could bring him back with his mother.”

“And if you fail?”

His hand didn’t pause as he began sketching his scribbles absently. “Then there was no good reason to continue living anyways.”

_For you. _Nathalie thought darkly. Because Adrien had his friends- or had them anyways. Adrien hadn’t talked to them lately, and while she did occasionally whisper to him that she had turned off the chat restictons for a half hour- it was not as often as it should be.__

__

__“I shall take my leave than sir,” She didn’t fight, hadn’t fought him in a long while. But perhaps it was time she’d looked into changing that._ _

__

__Nathalie paused once she had stepped out of the doorframe, collapsing silently against the wall next to it._ _

__

___Deep breaths. ____ _

____ _ _

____She shouldn't be surprised at this point, Gabriel's been spiraling into a state of misery and madness ever since this whole nonsense started. She had seen it coming, staged an intervention- and chickened out last minute._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____At this point, she couldn't save Gabriel. She had to accept that- because the sooner she accepted that, the less it would hurt. Adrien however..._ _ _ _

____She started toward the boys room, closer than it had been in the mansion. It was still empty and cold, with a computer and some musty furniture. Adrien had taken to waking up in the middle of the night, and staying awake for several hours doing various things. Ghosts from his old schedule as a hero she supposed._ _ _ _

_____Hero. ____ _ _ _

_______Villain. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Both of the Agreste men confused the terms at times, Adrien to a lesser extend but it was still there.________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

_  
_  
_“I think you’re right Plagg.”_  
_  
_  


________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien switched to another tab on his computer, scanning the paragraph again before pushing back to let his head drop in defeat. “You were right, it is bullying.” Another glance at the bright harsh light of the monitor. He had been at it for a good two hours now, with a whopping three hours of talking himself into looking into the issue in the first place. He hadn’t wanted to even consider it, but then he hadn’t been able to sleep without thinking of it. “I’m an enabler, or I was anyways.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turned to his bed; eyes zeroing in on the black sock that he had sloppily tied into a vaguely recognizable form. Sock-Plagg was his greatest confidant, and it made the hurt feel less sharp. He would not abuse the chance to talk freely to someone, even if they weren’t necessarily there. “Lila was hurting someone. She was hurting the only one there for me as a civilian, and the one I encouraged to not fight back. And I did nothing, because I was so caught up in the injustice that Ladybug was putting me through.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________If Ladybug had accepted his love for her, then everything would be fine. He would have had the energy to worry about Mairnete and save his princess. And maybe he would have saved Lila too!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Why couldn’t Ladybug accept his love for her?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It didn’t make sense to him, because they were destined. She was promised to him, he hadn’t wanted anything tedious or horrible. _He only ever wanted **her.** _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________No matter what might have been, his first responsibility was being a hero. And if Marinette could be such a hero as a civilian, he should have been able to do the same. But he had let her down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He could accept that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Adrien sunk into the mattress that had been his for the past two weeks. Sock-Plagg sunk over at the bounce in the matters and he pulled it closer to him. Plagg would rarely tolerate that, only on particularly bad days would he consent to being held and squeezed like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He could accept that he messed up, even if he wasn’t a hero anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He turned over so that he couldn’t see the picture proper up on his desk. The only one he had with Marinette, a victory picture hey had taken after the whole movies-in-your-pajamas fiasco. She looked a little out of breath, happy but red in the face from running around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He could accept it, but it still hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Outside the door, Nathalie felt her heart breaking as she heard a muffled speaking from inside the door. The light turned off and it might have been her imagination, but she thought she heard a shallow sobbing. But it might’ve just been the outdated air-conditioning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The possibility still haunted her as she turned to walk to her own quarters. Because she didn’t know what was worse- Adrien’s isolation and bitterness or the future that might soon come upon him. There wasn’t a way out for her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She had originally come to work under Emelie years ago, and when she had died Nathalie had been crushed. But she worked under Gabriel, hoping to help the man move on with his life as repayment to Emelie. She had despised Gabriel t first, for how he treated his son. But then she understood him; how badly he wanted his wife back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A few months ago, she had been ready to leave, realizing that Gabriel was not the same. That he was not the man that Emelie had married. Perhaps it was a long term affect of heartbreak, or perhaps it was using a miraculous for corrupt reasons. But she had had it; and then as she was leaving- she had heard Adrien crying in his room, one of his friends was missing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She hadn’t left. And then soon after, Adrien was revealed as Chat Noir- and Nathalie couldn’t tell who he reminded her of. His mother; for trying to help people and feeling alone; only to end up a tragic hero in the end. Or of Gabriel for being so obsessed with a woman that he would do horrible and emotionally immoral things that he couldn’t see fault in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maybe there was still Emelie in him; but she began to see more of Gabriel as time went on- and she wanted to save him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Save him from the fate she had been unable to save Gabriel from._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Hot Drinks Fit All Occasions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You-"
> 
> Marie found herself grinning before she could stop herself. "Me."

“Hey, I’m free for the next three hours or so. You good to go to our cafe?”

There was a pause on the line, and Alya couldn’t help but wonder if Nino was listening. He’d been unusually distant lately, and it was wearing on both of them. “I mean, yeah I guess. But you’re actually gonna show up right?”

She rolled her eyes, moving to grab her keys and phone. “I said I’d be didn’t I?”

“That's what you said last time,” He answered simply.

“Lila needed my help last time, her charity work really takes a toll on her- you know that.” Alya couldn’t help but worry, Lila seemed to overwork herself sometimes. Running out of groceries or forgetting to file her taxes due to the large amount of strain she was under. It was only right that she help her out! 

She just wanted to help Lila, and it bothered her that Nino had been so weird about it as of late. He’d been weird since Marinette had left. She hadn't paid attention to it at first, but it seemed to grow rather than shrink as time went on. Nino seemed so fixated on hanging onto Marinette that he couldn't see that Lila needed their help. It irked her. 

It hurt that Marinette had pushed her away, and had left. But it was _fine _because Marinette was entitled to space. She had long since realized that she might have pushed Marinette away first, but she felt she was entitled to her space too.__

__“I don’t want to fight Alya, it’s just-“ He sighed, and she could just see him rubbing the space between his eyebrows. A tick that he never seemed to notice he had. “Okay, we’ll meet. I want to tell you what’s up, but you gotta promise you’re ready to listen without jumping to defend yourself.”_ _

__She felt herself bristle at that automatically because was he seriously mad at her? Okay yeah, they hadn’t been together a ton lately, but there was good reason for it! She had gotten a job at a magazine label (Alex insisted it was a gossip rag but Alix had been weird and jerks lately) and Akuma attacks had gone up a lot too. Between her two jobs, and taking care of Lila she hadn’t had time to see Nino as much._ _

__

__She forced herself to relax because Nino had always tried to be honest with her. Confrontation wasn’t really his thing, so he must have a good reason. He would listen, but she did have to prove she could listen first. “Okay,” She said softly. “I promise.”_ _

__She could almost feel his relief through the line as she turned to lock her apartment door. “Be there in five, I’ll grab the drinks and a table.”_ _

__She hung up as she moved to cross the street. Life had been hectic, a little busy, and wild. But she had a good support system; she was always there to talk to Lila, and Nino was always there for her. Max and Kim had stopped taking her calls, but those two hadn’t really been her friend for a while. Luka, Juleka, and Alix had also been skittish with her, possibly because of their new lives. Everyone was adjusting after all._ _

__Kitty Section had started to gain traction, booking a handful of gigs over the summer- she hadn’t been able to make it to some of them but she’d gone when she could. Alix had started competing some and had been more unavailable as time went on. They had a few fights before graduation so it could’ve also been that._ _

__She had been talking to Nino still, Kim and Max and Nathaniel._ _

__Maybe she was mad at her? Alya shrugged a little as she waited at a crosswalk. She couldn’t control who was mad at her, but maybe she could ask Alix to talk._ _

__

__Suddenly Alya was across the street from the cafe she and Nino had frequented lately. It was a cute space, with hanging pots of flowers inside and outside the shop. It always had a faint smell of cinnamon and roses in it. She saw Nino at an outside table, two cups of coffee on the table. He looked up at her and smiled; a little awkward but happy nonetheless._ _

__She really should be more consistent, next time Lila needed help when she was out with Nino she would refuse. She deserved an off-day, and Nino didn’t deserve the random cancelations. He had really been patient with her._ _

__And then she heard it. Shouting from behind her, loud and cruel and _different. _____

____“It’s about time someone showed you how to let loose!” Alya spun around practically on instinct, phone in hand, and pulling up the recording app she had been using recently. It automatically live-streamed the recording to her blog and made it possible to record quicker._ _ _ _

____It was a shooter Akuma, with thick cartoony bangles that shot purple light to force people to collapse in fits of laughter. If he missed then whatever he hit would transform into some toy or the floors into trampolines. “Hello, Paris! I am on the scene live today! He Akuma hasn’t said d his name yet but-“_ _ _ _

____“I am Funzone! And I’m coming for you, Anthony!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“His name is Funzone then!” Alya didn’t notice that Nino was standing up from the cafe. He exchanged the mugs for a to-go cups and left, heading to Alya’s apartment. He should have known, shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up._ _ _ _

____Because he was always second to Alya, after a suddenly suspicious Lila, and after the Ladyblog, and after her ride had been settled. He always had her back, even when he started to realize that Lila wasn’t all she was cracked up to be. Even when she did something he didn’t really believe in. Even when he found himself alone again and again._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____But he couldn’t- wouldn’t do it anymore.____

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___Alya trudged through her apartment door, tired and sweaty from casing down the Akuma. She had gotten hit at some point before Shellix had arrived to trap the Akuma while Filou had mirage himself laughing. In the end, King Monkey had stripped Funzone of his power so that Lynx could crush the bangle. Alya had to begrudgingly admit that Filou was a good fox- different but good._  
_  
_

____Not that there had been anything wrong with Rena._ _ _ _

____She dropped her keys on the counter only to pause, something felt wrong. She glanced around the room, finding an odd key on the counter and the feeling of something being missing._ _ _ _

____She shrugged it off, picking up the key wondering what it was for. She made her way to the fridge for a glass of water before going to take a shower. She was probably imagining things, her sides still burned from the laughing fit she’d been forced into. It felt strange t not be laughing too._ _ _ _

____By the time Alya had madder way to her room to climb into some legging and a sweatshirt to sleep off the weird feeling, she had nearly forgotten about the strange key._ _ _ _

____She looked through her closet for her favorite hoodie- it was Ninos. Dark green with navy music notes along the sleeves. Something Marinette had made him for Christmas a year back. Really it shouldn’t be that hard to find, it stood out since she didn’t normally wear green._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It wasn’t in the closet._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____So she threw on an orange camisole to search the living room. One of her throw blankets should be fine. Shame she really loved that sweatshirt, but it would turn up- she didn’t often lose things. Only the cozy black throw wasn’t on the couch, which was weird because she had literally been using it before she had left to meet Nino._ _ _ _

____She should probably call Nino, pay him back for having wasted the coffee he had bought her this morning._ _ _ _

____She dialed his number and picked up the key again. It wasn’t anything special, just a silver house key, the number 402 on its head, and a blue metal keyring attached to it. The phone went to voice mail and she hung up, she could call him back later._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____402_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Her apartment was room 402._ _ _ _

____Suddenly she felt realization begin to creep into her gut. The sweatshirt, the key, the blanket. Feeling empty, she made her way into the bathroom- Nino kept a spare toothbrush there. But it wasn’t there._ _ _ _

____The living room again- to look for the little portable speaker he brought over a week ago. No, a month ago. Not that it mattered, because it wasn’t there either._ _ _ _

____His t-shirt, shoes, favorite tea, and the little turtle magnet he had stuck on her fridge were gone. But there was a different magnet on her fridge, a little fox. She had given it to him last year just cuz, and it now pinned a small piece of paper to her fridge._ _ _ _

____With trembling hands she picked it up, slowly sliding down the fridge door to rest on the floor.____

___**Hey Als, I don’t really know how to start this, honestly. You probably already know what I want to say. This isn’t about a few missed dates, it’s about a loss of communication and a matter of priority. I haven’t felt like we’ve been in a relationship for a while now. More like you’ve your life, and then I’m there whenever you need a break from it. Do you know that I got the deal with the record company? It was a week ago, I wanted to tell you- but then Lila called and you left before I could. I was left in the fancy restaurant to pick up the check and get a drink when I got home. I still care about you, but I have to think about myself right now. Because you won't think about me enough to do anything. You cancel dates, you stop listening to me, and I haven’t done anything to stop it. And one more thing:**___

___**Dude, I think Lila’s a liar. Things aren’t adding up anymore and I've started to realize maybe they never did. I was friends with Marinette since diapers, and I would have never dismissed her so easily before Lila came. And I realize that I messed up, but you don't listen to anyone but Lila anymore and I don't have the energy and I'm not in the right mental space right now to make you see that. We can’t be together anymore. Because I’ve realized that I don’t like who I’ve become, and you won’t help me grow into someone I want to be because you are holding me back too. Holding me back from speaking my mind and standing up for what’s right.**___

___**You used to make me want to fight, be a hero. But now all you want to do is report for a company that doesn’t value the truth, do whatever Lila says, and run into dangerous battles with no regard to how I feel watching you risk your life. You have changed, and I can’t support you.**___

___**Goodbye Alya, I wish you the best.** ___

___She felt cold, and her hands were shaking._  
_  
_

_____Why why why why ____ _ _ _

______The tile was cold beneath her and she set the note down so she could reread it later. She picked up her phone to call Lila, because who else could she call. She picked up but talking before Alya could get a word in._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, bestie! So sorry, I’m kinda busy right now. Can we talk later? I’ve got to tell you about this guy I met today, he’s got a record deal and I think he’s gonna be huge someday! Anyways, I’ll talk to you later alright? Bye.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______And then Alya was alone, but maybe that had been true for a while. Except for Nino.______

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___Marie ran her sweaty hand down the sides of her jumper for the thousandth time._  
_  
_

______ _ _ _ _

______Glancing at the clock she looking at Tikki for help only to hear a small snicker from her. Tikki knew how stressed she was about this meeting, and after the first five minutes, she had given up being encouraging and simply settled back to laugh at her._ _ _ _ _ _

______So much fr having the goddess of luck on her side._ _ _ _ _ _

______There were two insulated cups filled with piping hot drinks on the table, not her table mind you. It was Alix's table. She had teleported into her apartment, made drinks, and now was waiting for Alix to come home so she could surprise her. She trusted Alix and wanted to tell her where she was, and that she was okay. She wanted Alix to be her friend, she supposed._ _ _ _ _ _

______The door opened with a sudden creak and Marie jumped about a foot in the air before turning to see Alx in the doorway. Her eyes were the size of saucers, and Marie could've sworn she pinched herself._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"You-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marie found herself grinning before she could stop herself. "Me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Alix groaned, running her hand down her face as she closed the door. "Your sense of humor is shit. And you are in my kitchen, and I didn't even know you were alive you ass-shit."_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a moment where nothing happened, both girls taking the other in._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t-“ Alix growled a moment, slamming her fist against the side of her head so hard that Marie _jumped. _“Fuck, sorry, I just-“___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then she did something surprising, rushing forward to pull the (slightly) taller girl into a bone-crushing hug. If she thought _Kim _hugged hard then Alix hugged like a gorilla. “Dammit Marinette, I actually thought you might have died for a while.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then Marie understood more, that fear wasn’t entirely unfounded. No one had told anybody anything about her whereabouts, not even Alix. Because while she did trust Alix, she was still anxious over her parents. “I’m sorry about that, and I'll explain everything.” She giggled nervously as she wrapped her own arms around Alix. “I go by Marie now, Marie Kanté-Chiến.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alix chuckled shakily as she stepped back. “That makes sense.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marie smiled, looping her arm through Alix’s to lead her to the little table where she had left their drinks. “I’ve got to tell you about Gotham.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________So she did, talking on and on about Jason and Damian and being Multimouse. Alix was a little exasperated at Marie being two different superheroes, and in two different countries no less. But it wasn’t against Marine- _Marie's _character to take on so many responsibilities. And in return, Alix told her about some classmates and the latest news in Paris.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was nice, having another girl to talk to. Not that she didn’t love the boys in her life, but she had missed having a girl-friend, even if Alix wasn’t one to participate in girl talk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Alya and Nino broke up by the way,” Alix state as she lifted her mug, only to find she had already drunk all the hot chocolate. “Nino figured out Lila was lying, and Alya changed. Wouldn’t listen to anyone, literally. Though I suppose she’s actually started to ignore some of Lila’s calls, so there is that. Nothing drastic, just realizing that her sticking to Lila was part of the reason she and Nino broke up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marie couldn’t hide her surprise at all that. “That's-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But Marie couldn’t think of anything to say. Because she had pretty much given up on Alya and Nino at this point- and to have some hope back… It was scary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So she stood up, walking the few feet to the counter to pour more hot chocolate mix in Alix’s mug, and some more coffee mixed with hot chocolate in hers. She didn’t realize she was shaking a little until she had set the mugs down a the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alix stayed silent for a moment before reaching across to hold one of Marie’s hands. “You don’t have to talk about it or make any predictions yet. Just, ya know.” She drew back her hand to pick up her mug. “Take time to figure out if you want to possibly forgive her if she comes around. No rush.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alix gulped down a bit of the still steaming hot chocolate with little hesitation. She set the mug down and smiled, sporting a nice little hot chocolate mustache for her efforts. “You’ve earned space, and there’s no guarantee yet anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marie smiled at her, picking up her own mug to sip at the slightly bitter drink in her own glass. She liked sweet light coffee, but sometimes she would down black coffee when she got tired enough. This in-between drink was a nice compromise. “Thanks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They talked for a while longer before Marie’s phone went off. She had taken to setting alarms for a lot of activities, scheduling short breaks, and time away for conversations and eating. The schedule helped her run late less._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She smiled at Alix a little sleepily before putting her own mug in the sink and rinsing it out. “I’ve gotta get back now. I’ve got a few commissions I’ve got to finish and mail off soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She dried her hands quickly before giving Alix another hug. Alix gave her an awkward pat on the back at the end of it before raising her hand for a fist bump. “No big deal, I like your tattoos by the way. Thinking about getting some on my arm, get started on a sleeve tattoo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alix hesitated another moment as Marie placed the dark glasses on her face. “Thanks for believing in me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marie smiled at her, calling her transformation. “Thanks for doing the same.”____________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___Marie stepped out of the portal in her living room. Being the scene before her she could only sigh in exasperation as she let her transformation drop._  
_  
_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hello, people who do not live here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There was a chorus of greetings from the vigilantes who invaded her home. Dick and Damian sitting on the couch playing video games while Tim sat at her counter drinking the last of the cold brew she had made. “You ran out of coffee,” Tim deadpanned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She could only reach out to grab his glass, nursing the coffee as she fought the urge to pout. “I gave you the key for emergencies.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dick just smiled a shit-eating grin at her. “We were out of Doritos.” Then he narrowed his eyes at her accusatorily. “And we missed you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She elected to ignore Damian’s scoff and denial. Instead; downing the last of her coffee and rolling her eyes at him. Dick was such a mother hen sometimes, made it impossible to get any work done when he was there. “I’ve been busy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dick let out an offended gasp as Tim pushed her to sit next to him in the living room. Damian demolished Dick as he foolishly turned away from the game. “Too busy for your own family?!” He turned back to Damian. “Cheater.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We're not even related-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Adoptive family,” Dick reprimanded her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Damian bore an expression of someone having heard the coming lecture before and he having absolutely no sympathy for her. Prick. “And as your adoptive family, you are required to spend time with us. Honestly, I take the week off to spend quality time with my new sister and this is the thanks I get. You constantly work yourself to death-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I take breaks!” Marie protested despite knowing it was pointless. Tim snorted next to her as he was looking at his phone and- was he recording this?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Half to death,” Dick corrected himself seamlessly. “Honestly, I just want one sibling who can cope healthily. Between you and Jason I swear I’ll go grey-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dick cut himself off as he realized his mistake. Marie stiffened a little, looking at a suddenly awkward Tim who was ending his recording. “Have you seen Jason recently?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sorry, Bean. He was in the gym yesterday, but he got back to his room without me noticing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And Marie couldn’t really blame him for missing him. Jason had pretty much been avoiding everyone lately. Still, she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Dick smiled kindly at her. “Don’t worry Marie, Jason just gets like this around this time of year.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And she nodded because she understood, how could she not? The time of year where you were beaten and then blown up would make anyone angry. And the aftereffects of the Lazarus Pit flared up around this time too. Jason had warned her, Dick had warned her, even Tikki had said the energy around him was getting worse! Her own magic could feel it, the weight pushing down on him and making the air around him taste coppery. Not that anyone but her could taste it, it was an effect of them wielding the yin-yang miraculous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It made them closer and made it easier to feel the other’s shift in emotions if they trusted each other enough. “Yeah, it’s fine. It’s fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was quiet for a moment before she patted Tim’s arm affectionately and sent them all a smile. “Don’t worry. And I will make it up to you Dick, but I really do have work to do. Don’t eat all my food.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marie left the room, retreating into her bedroom/workspace, and locking the door. She’d read somewhere that working where you slept could make you sleep less, but that hadn’t deterred her from pulling her desk next to her bed and working on her commissions there. The store was picking up a lot more traffic, so while she had hired some talented tailors to work with her- she still did a lot of the work. She had interviewed them all, and they still sent the final result to her for inspection before she sent them to the clients._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jason had helped her set up the system, getting her a P.O. box and helping her when a more firm stance needed to be taken. She hadn’t seen him in a few days, and before that he’d been getting more tense- picking more fights._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The date was still a while away, but Jason still got mad thinking about the events leading up to it. It was painful to watch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She shook her head to hopefully clear it. She had work, a jean jacket with lots of small intricate blossoms stitched on needed to be done tonight to mail tomorrow. And if she could get started on another commission then it would really help her out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So she set herself up and got to work, hoping the repetitive motions would help keep hr distracted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And it did, as she stitched on the small cherry blossoms that took up the majority of the back and some more on the breast of the jacket. She added them on the cuffs and along the shoulders carefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She’s taken on a lot more work then she used to. Her parents were in Gotham, but they didn’t know where she lived yet. Tim had found out that they had hired a private investigator- who had gotten her number when he had found the store she had used to purchase her shoes for the Gala. She had signed up for some discount thing, providing her number to get future deals and the hired man had found it. She hadn’t put her name down, so he didn’t know where she was staying thankfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She had bought her phone as Marinette back in Paris, though her phone plan was Marie’s. But that wasn’t information he could get unless he could somehow link her phone to her phone plan- which wasn’t public information._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She hadn’t been out of the house too much as a result, besides her part-time job at the library (to curb her need to talk to new people and to provide a change of scenery. Besides that, she would transform into Multimouse to get places and only go out in her civies if strictly necessary. Her parents couldn't force her back legally, but they could blackmail her or threaten to expose her identity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The BatBoys had been careful as well, only going to her apartment if they were certain they didn’t have a tail. It was a little nerve-racking, and she really appreciated the effort they went through to keep her company._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Even if she didn’t really know how to express that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She tied off her stitch and looked at the final product, anything else she’d do would only be nitpicking. So she folded it and placed it in a shipping bag, her brand initials already on the inside of the breast pocket. Because old habits die hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Marie, you should really sleep,” Tikki chided gently. She knew that Marie would have flat out ignored her if she hadn’t been finished already. Still, when Marie looked at the clock to see it was nearly 4 am (having got back from Paris late) she couldn’t help but think it pointless to take a nap and wake up feeling cranky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Not enough time to sleep significantly,” She pointed out stubbornly. She poked her head out the door to find all the lights off, the guys must’ve left hours ago. She crept quietly to the kitchen, moving in the dark to fiddle with the coffee maker. Tim had used the rest of her made coffee so she’d have to wait a minute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She hummed to herself as she waited, some funky upbeat song that she couldn’t quite recall the name of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There was a knock at the door just as the coffee machine let out a beep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Buried Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly lighthearted, the title is slightly misleading.

“Hey, Kim!” Marie greeted brightly, Kim himself smiling happily at her. 

“Hey short stack,” He teased affectionately as he wrapped her in a big hug. Kim’s hugs were wonderful, like being emerged completely in a giant fluffy blanket. “Move aside and let your favorite brother in.”

She giggled as she complied with his demands, subtly wiping the exhaustion from her eyes as best she could manage as she trailed behind him. “What brings you here, Bananas?”

Sticking his tongue out at her he pulled some eggs from the fridge for them both. “I came for advice actually.”

She paused at his words, studying his frame. After all their years together, Kim, Max, and she could read each other easily. Probably the main reason they realized she was Ladybug so soon. Not that she had done such a good job hiding it since she had given a miraculous to Max. He was nervous that much was obvious, but he also had a lot of affection in him. Probably about Max then. “Oh? Lay it on me then. Decaf today?”

Kim nodded gratefully, caffeine made him feel worse when he was anxious. Marie knew this of course, so she fixed his decaf, and hers strong. 

“It’s Max and my two month anniversary next Tuesday. And- I guess I wanna do something special,” He rubbed the back of his neck as he shoved on his obnoxious yellow apron for fun. “Not like engagement special, but like close.”

She smiled at him with understanding. Max wasn’t really one for showboat gestures of affection like Kim, and more then anything loved time spent together. “What if,” She began thoughtfully. “You take him to that museum he’s been talking about, just spend the whole day with him. Take him out for lunch, and then make him dinner at home.”

Kim considered it as he set down their plates and grabbed the offered drink. She smiled into her mug blissfully, she never really would’ve guessed this would be happening a year ago. Sitting in her own apartment kitchen giving Kim relationship advice before she went to work in a library of all places. Speaking of; she glanced at her watch realizing she only had ten minutes before she had to go. And she had to get dressed first.

She couldn’t go to work in a blue camisole and pink sweatpants after all. 

“I like it, Max would get a kick out of it for sure. But I do wanna woo him,” Kim declared decisively. “What if; while we’re out you and some of the Bat Boys get our apartment set up a little? White tablecloth, roses, and a nice playlist on speaker?” He blushed a little, hiding it as he scarfed down his eggs. “If it’s not too much trouble and all.”

She just smiled at him, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand in understanding. “Sounds great. Thanks for talking to me Kim, I’m happy to help- but I have to get ready in under six minutes and this place is gonna be a war zone in 30 seconds.”

Kim paled, quickly dumping their dishes in the sink, before dashing off with her mug still in hand. “I’ll return this, love you, bye!”

She chuckled after him as she started her own rushing around. He had never recovered from that one time he’d been present as she had turned into her regular tornado of chaos. Getting ready wasn’t an art- it was a messy science experiment that could blow up in your face at any second. 

“Maybe you should skip the library today?” Tikki offered from where she was perched. Marie grabbed cookies, shoving them in her purse, and gesturing toward it as she shoved on some combat boots. 

“Have to Tikks, can’t cancel today- I’m running the desk solo for 40 minutes.” Glancing at her watch she felt growing dread. She needed to be on her way a minute ago, it looked like she was gonna have to book it.

Tikki just giggled to herself, Marie could be so eccentric sometimes. She would be maybe a minute late, and she looked like she would have an aneurysm.

She loved her for it.

Marie was nearly at the library when she felt that she was being watched. Just a feeling, nothing concrete but there. Shaking it off, she quickly ~~skipped~~ walked in. 

“Sorry I’m late, Joanna,” Marie breathed out as she signed in. Joanna just laughed full-bellied, shaking her wild curls in amusement. 

“It’s aight baby, just don’t pass out over the counter,” She ruffled Marie’s hair affectionately as she passed by. Dark eyes still sparkling with mirth. “It’s hot, take off your coat.”

“Bye, Joanna,” Marie couldn’t help but chuckle as she took off the coat. Joanna was just infectiously joyful like that, Marie wished she could make people smile like Joanna sometimes. But she was getting more secure in herself, and was growing to accept that she didn’t need to earn her spot as a friend. 

She clicked her pen absently as she people watched. Not for any purpose, just absently. There was a man with wide glasses and a little girl pulling his towards the comic book section. A woman with a tattoo of a dragon wrapping around her shoulder to settle on her hand. A young boy reading a book that looked far above his reading level with unbroken attention. Everyone had their own story, and trying to logic out what it could be was something that felt magical. 

There was a woman who was browsing the fiction section, but who would randomly stare at Marie. Not maliciously, but more like Marie was a puzzle she was attempting to figure out. She was beautiful, with captivating blue eyes and voluminous black hair. There was a quiet power about her like her eyes held a secret.

She reminded Marie of herself actually, but _more._

__

__The air was humid today, and sweat clung to everyone like a second skin. Marie glanced around for a hair tie through the woman kept her hair loose. She had been in a few times and had checked out half a dozen books. So of course, Marie had memorized her name out of curiosity._ _

___Prince._ _ _

____She would be apart of Marie’s life, the miraculous made her know so. But she was waiting for that to happen, as there were at least six other people she had met that gave her a similar feeling, there was no guarantee it would be anytime soon._ _ _ _

____Ms. Prince walked up to the desk, carrying two books. Marie smiled at her, quickly pinning her hair up and moving to the computer. “Evening ma’am, will that be all for today?”_ _ _ _

____Ms. Prince smiled at her distractedly, eyes lingering on the tattoo on her shoulder. Suddenly feeling exposed, Marie wished she hadn’t tied her hair up. “Yes, I think so. I have to ask, what was the inspiration for your tattoo?”_ _ _ _

____Marie smiled through her teeth, scanning her books. “My old mentor had it, and I am glad to have it to remember him.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Ms. Prince smiled, looking up to see Marie’s eyes. “It’s quite miraculous. I feel that I have the luck of a Ladybug to meet you.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She felt herself let out a small gasp, dropping the book onto the counter quietly. So it would be today she found out why Ms. Prince was so important it seemed._ _ _ _

____“You might just have it. But maybe I’m the lucky one.” She felt Tikki press against her hand below the desk. “Can I meet you again, Ms. Prince? There’s a small cafe down the street and it has outside seating, very spacious and open.”_ _ _ _

____She nodded, smiling eyes. “Yes, of course, 10 tomorrow. But please.” She grabbed her books. “It’s Diana. It’s been wonderful to meet you, Marie.”_ _ _ _

____The rest of her shift went quickly, her people watching was half-hearted at best. When she walked out, she was still distracted. She would normally fix lunch now, work on her commissions before going on patrol. Normally._ _ _ _

____She turned to go to the manor, nearly skipping there. Some people gave her odd looks, but she didn’t pay much attention to it. Something was happening, things would change. And she wanted to be prepared. She rang the doorbell and waited for the door._ _ _ _

____“Hello, Ms. Kanté-Chiến. May I take your coat?”_ _ _ _

____She smiled at Alfred, shrugging off her coat with a nod. “Please, Alfred call me Marie. Is Bruce here?”_ _ _ _

____Alfred shook his head in exasperation as he hung the coat. “Yes, in his study, Ms. Kanté-Chiến. Will you be staying for lunch?”_ _ _ _

____“No time, but thank you.”_ _ _ _

____Marie skipped down the hall, only forcing herself to slow down when she tripped for the fourth time. She ran past Tim, elbow deep in papers and oblivious to anything in the world. She skidded to a halt infant of Bruce’s study, quickly patting down her clothes before knocking._ _ _ _

____“Come in.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey Bruce, sir! So, I just had a question, and this is gonna seem really random,” She paced around the room, oblivious to Bruce’s exasperated but fond smile. “ So I was at work, and there’s this woman who I see there all the time, and she saw my tattoo- the Mark of the Guardian, not the robin- mouse one. Which by the way, I’ve been considering getting another but ANYWAYS. She’s beautiful and interesting and I know she’s important somehow and today when she saw the tattoo she talked to me. And she hinted at knowing who I was-“_ _ _ _

____Bruce at up in alarm at that, but was cut off from any more panicking at Marie’s wave. “That I’m the guardian, and that’s crazy! Because the only people who should know about the tattoo's significance is the Order of the Guardians. And while there are other miraculous boxes, I didn’t know that there was anyone from the Order outside of Tibet. But the Amazons should also know about the miraculous since one of them as a past Ladybug- but they aren’t on earth. So-“_ _ _ _

____She paused in her pacing, turning to face Bruce with a decisive huff. “Do you know a woman named Diana Prince?”_ _ _ _

____There was a moment of silence before Bruce let out a disbelieving chuckle. “Yes I do, and I think you should sit for a second.”_ _ _ _

____“Marie, Diana Prince is Wonder Woman.”_ _ _ _

____Her eyes widened in realization. “Oh,” She waited another second. “Well, that makes sense.”_ _ _ _

____“Indeed it does,” He chuckled lightly. “I did not know that the Amazons knew about the miraculous, and I wish she had told me about a handful of magic artifacts that could end the world. But that’s another matter.”_ _ _ _

____“So she recognized the tattoo. Man, I wish that the tattoo was on my back or something, so people wouldn’t see it. But it led me to Damian and Wonder Woman so I guess it’s only been good so far.” Her hand rubbed at her shoulder, and Bruce wondered again how painful it must’ve been for it to be branded into her skin without warning. It really was no wonder that she had such a high tolerance for pain with that as one casual thing from her past._ _ _ _

____Akuma damage was felt to her all the time, and Marie had admitted that most people in Paris suffered phantom pains at least. She and the other heroes to a lesser extend had PTSD, phantom pains, and a high tolerance for pain._ _ _ _

____It was a strange tattoo too, kind of hard to make out the shapes. Unless you knew what it was you could never quite remember what it looked like. It was something Bruce wished he could use on the mask._ _ _ _

____“In any case, Marie. Diana is very powerful, and it would be good for you to have a relationship with her. And-“ He paused a moment, unsure what to really say. “I suppose I trust her, and she already knows about the Miraculous. But still, be careful of the other amazons, just because Wonder Woman has my respect does not mean the Amazons do.”_ _ _ _

____She nodded with a smile, bounding up to run and give him a hug. Not something she did incredibly often, but she was one of the few who did hug him._ _ _ _

____She and Dick had made it into a competition at one point, Tim would still swear Bruce had nearly cried._ _ _ _

____“Thank’s Bruce! I’m gonna go find Jase, then I’ll go home. Have a good day!”_ _ _ _

____“Wait, Marie. Do you need lunch?”_ _ _ _

____She waved her hand a little as she turned to leave. “I’ll eat when I get home- I do have a lot of work to finish, thanks though.”_ _ _ _

____She hummed to herself as she went down the halls excitedly. She was going to meet with someone who might have known Master Fu. Maybe she would train her, she hadn’t exactly had formal guardian training._ _ _ _

____She found herself in the gym now, seeing as Jason was the only other person there. He looked, well honestly, like shit. He had deep purple bags under his eyes, and it was clear he hadn’t showered in a while. Still, she paused a moment to study him._ _ _ _

_____How long had it been since he’d taken a break? ____ _ _ _

______She bit her lip nervously, not really wanting to leave him there. But he wouldn’t appreciate her interrupting him either. Maybe she could join him? Seemed like a nice middle ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______She studied him for a moment longer, seeing how tense he was. She missed him, even just his presence in the same room. She moved closer, taking a punching bag one down from him- a grey one that hung at her height. Bruce and Dick had installed it lower when she first started joining their training sessions. She’d used it a few times, but brute strength wasn’t really her thing- and she certainly could use more practice._ _ _ _ _ _

______She started throwing punches, imagining Lila to her own surprise. She hadn’t really thought of her in a while, but it was strangely comforting. She began to sink into the repetitiveness, changing her stance every now and again. Then Lila was replaced by a man she’d taken down on patrol a month ago. He’d been bullying a homeless kid, she felt some pain in her arm as she started throwing harder punches._ _ _ _ _ _

______She cycled through names and faces, throwing punches that made her muscles burn and her face screw up in concentration. She stopped recognizing thoughts after a while, losing herself to the pain and the adrenaline that coursed through her. She could have spent hours like that, she might have._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly her fist was lurched back, held in Jason’s wrapped ones. His eyes burned into hers for a moment before he looked down at her hands. It was only then Marinette realized they were bloody- split at the knuckles and rubbed raw between her fingers. She hadn’t sprained her wrists, but she knew it would sting like hell once her adrenaline went down. That's why you were supposed to wrap them, she knew that._ _ _ _ _ _

______She’d just forgotten. “Oops.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Marie, you have to take better care of yourself, I don’t want to patch you up every day.” He mumbled as he pulled her to sit along the benches. He grabbed a kit and started to rub her knuckles with an alcohol wipe. “You don’t sleep, forget to eat, run yourself ragged, and then you do shit like this and-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like you’re any better,” She scowled defensively. She tugged her hands back a little, but his hands easily dwarfed hers and he didn’t pause in his work. “You’re down here all the time, even Tim doesn’t see you go back to your room some days. Do you care about how worried we are?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course I care,” He growled back at her. Still refusing to meet her gaze he started to bandage them a little tighter than strictly necessary. “You really think so little of me? You have no room to talk, you think none of us worry about _you?’ _____ _ _ _ _

________He tied off the bandages, standing in front of her. “If you can’t take care of yourself maybe you should just go back to your apartment and pass out. Don’t want you to accidentally blackout cuz you’re too fucking stubborn to-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She stood abruptly, shoving him back. His eyes met her wet ones as she turned to storm out without a word. He only then realized his eyes were beginning to get hot as they burned green, and the irrational anger from the pit was clouding his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Fuck. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He wanted to run after her, apologize, or something. But he found himself shaking in fury and all he could do was turn back to the abused punching bag. He set up and threw the first punch. Ignoring Plagg’s stare behind him he lashed out in a fashion more suited to a murderer than a vigilante. What was the point anyway, no one actually saw him as ‘good.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He felt like nobody had really trusted him since he came back if they had trusted him in the first place. Bruce was still walking on eggshells around him some days, and Tim hadn’t fully gotten over their fights. He had failed everyone when he had died, fallen into Joker's trap. And failed them again when he couldn’t stay dead. True, he had attempted to make amends after a brief period of uncontrolled rage- but who ould ever forget that sort of thing? He had beat up Tim, wanted to kill him before he stopped himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He couldn’t ever forgive himself for that really._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marie had been the one person who made him feel normal really. She hadn’t been intimidated when he, a stranger, had walked up to her for no reason other than to say hey. He had felt a connection to her, now knowing it was the destruction in his soul- the effects of the Lazarus Pits that did it. But she had never cowered or just tried to appease or get rid of him. She had been kind, gentle, and understanding. And she had never backed down either, never compromised what she wanted out of fear. She compromised but refused to break._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He knew it was partly because she had been taken for granted in the past, and it made him respect her more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The sting in his knuckles and the burning in his muscles cut off his thoughts as he became mindless. He lost track of time, losing himself in the rage the occasionally threatened to overtake him. Built behind walls until the dam was slammed open and whoever was in its path was just a casualty. He raged until his breath came out in desperate pants and he fell to his knees so that his head bonked against the abused bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He steadied himself, anger spent and gone for now. He felt his head clearer then it had been for weeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You gonna go after her, kitten?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He didn’t bother opening his eyes, just huffing as Plagg was still stretched behind him. He could feel Plagg’s concern through the bond, it was hard to detect, but if you cared enough to look it was there. “What's the point? I might lose control and yell again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So you’re gonna give up?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was a deafening silence before Jason broke. Shaking his head with a sigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Plagg sighed, floating over to settle on his knee cautiously. “One thing I’ve learned from being soul bonded with Tikki over the centuries; you never give up on people you care about. You’re cooled down now, and anyways- Marie could help.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He cracked his eyes open to stare down at the little god. “I guess you’re right there. Help?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Plagg shifted to get more comfortable, kneading his thigh for a moment as he did so. “Yeah, Marie could find a spell in the Miraculous Book if you tell her to look for the Lazarus Pits. You’re not the first one to fall to it, not even the first kitten actually. Ares did it a bit differently, but he was involved in the Lazarus Pits as well, though he was admittedly a bit of a special case. Julius Caesar too, but he was healed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He looked up at Jason as if he hadn’t just given him hope for the first time since _it _had happened. “Talk to Marie, she can reverse the bad effects of the Lazarus Pits.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I can be fixed,” Jason whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Small Misfortunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Read the notes at the end for an explanation on: Adrien

“It’s been a while,” Nino began awkwardly. 

He was sitting across from Alix at a small cafe near the school. Good neutral ground, because both of them didn’t know how to feel comfortable with the other. Yet. 

They were awkward because there was betrayal and suspicion between them. 

Alix smiled awkwardly, not really wanting to be there. 

Nino sighed into his drink. “Look, I’m sorry. I know you probably don’t care much, but I am sorry. I can’t apologize to Marinette, but I wanted to apologize to you. Because I didn’t stand up for you or anyone else and I let everything happen so, yeah.”

Alix studied him again, still unsure. She didn’t even know why she was here if she was being honest with herself. Nino had lost himself, and she didn’t think he was a hero anymore. She used to look up to him, how he stood up for Adrien and Marinette, and Alya, only to watch him start to sink into himself and stand behind Alya as she tore into her old friends. The death of a hero. 

Nino had lost what made him a good turtle, and Marie had told her why so that she wouldn’t fall into the same path. She didn’t know if he could ever come back from that, and she didn’t really want to try. 

But it was the right thing to do, because Nino knew what he had done wrong, and was so far willing to fix it. And that is what earned you a second chance. 

“I forgive you I guess, but I won’t forget.”

He nodded at her declaration like he had expected nothing less from her. “I know, and I wouldn’t expect anything less. I know Lila’s a liar, even if it took a while, but could you tell me what it was like?”

Now Alix was confused. “What was what like?”

“Being outcasted and isolated, tell me how much it hurt, and tell me the reasons you knew Lila was a liar. I never want to fail so horribly again, and I want you to be able to get that off your chest.”

Nino’s eyes were understanding. He was offering to let her vent, unload all the frustration and loneliness onto him. Maybe it was that that made Alix finally trust him, or maybe it was just the sincerity in his eyes. How he’d been taking steps to get rid of anyone holding him back. How he wanted to understand what he’d let happen. 

So Alix smiled, a genuine one this time. “Okay.”

So she did, she told him about the weird in-between phase. Where she turned her back on Lila, and Max and Kim didn’t quite trust her yet. When she had no one to rely on, and how hard it was to push through that until she’d earned forgiveness from Max and Kim and later ‘Marinette.’ 

Nino didn’t seem too surprised at that, eyes a little longing and embarrassed at his mistakes. But he didn’t push her for information, just listening. 

And by the end of their time together they were laughing and smiling and crying a little at old memories. Still a little unsure and broken, but they were friends again. And both felt a crack in their hearts mending, and a feeling of rightness. 

They were so content that they didn’t notice someone take a picture of them together.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Alya was sitting with Lila in her apartment, the fox magnet was on the fridge, but the note had been folded up under her pillow.

She hadn’t shown it to Lila but had told her that they had split. Lila had been quick to take her side, but it had been a while since Lila had time to hang out between all her work and charity volunteering. _If that's what’s she’d been doing anyway. ___

__Lila had been acting strange the whole time, clutching her phone and avoiding eye contact._ _

__Now she held her phone harshly in her palm on the table, glancing nervously at Aya as if to gauge her reaction. “Alright Lila, something’s obviously upset you- what’s up?”_ _

__Lila looked like she was about to talk, but hesitated. Now Alya was curious, but suspicion still crept at the back of her mind, remembering both Nino and Marinette saying she was a liar now. “I don’t know…”_ _

__“What is it?”_ _

__Lila closed her eyes harshly, rubbing at them with a napkin delicately. “I just, I don’t know if I should tell you. I just fe-feel so bad!”_ _

__Alya grabbed Lila’s hand in sympathy. “It’s okay Lila if you want to tell me you can. If you don’t you don’t have to.”_ _

__“O-okay.” Lila showed her the picture on her hone, hiding her mouth behind her hand as her eyes suddenly welled up with tears._ _

__It was of Alix and Nino, sitting at a cafe together. Nino was smiling, brighter then Alya had seen it in a while actually. Alix was laughing, head thrown back as Nino seemed to be snickering behind his teeth. She’d seen him do those tons, usually when a joke was made at someone’s expense that he found funny._ _

__Nino looked happy, and Alya found herself glad for it._ _

__“Alix and Nino were on a date, I guess he was just waiting to go out with Alix.” Lila placed her hand on Alya’s shoulder with sympathy. But Alya was confused because Alix wasn’t in love with Nino- and she knew that for certain._ _

__

__“Are you sure it was a date?” Alya asked, throat suddenly dry._ _

__

__Lila sobbed into her hands. “I’m sorry, yes it was. I feel so _bad _and conflicted. I don’t want you to hate Nino, but I thought you deserved the truth with how much Ladybug and Marietta lied about me.”___ _

____Lila showed some confusion when Alya didn’t reach out to hug her but chalked it up to Alya going through a breakup. No matter, she’d just leave her alone for a few days. “I’ve got to go right now, charity work in the morning, you know how it is._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lila was a _liar.__ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______And Marinette was right._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______And Nino was right, and Nino, Kim, Alix, Max and _Marinette.__ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She schooled her breathing, slowing it down and holding her head in her hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Because Alix was **gay.**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And Lila lied and said they were on a date straight to her face and Ladybug was right too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And Aya had no excuse for what she’d done because people had warned her and she hadn’t listened. She had claimed to be a reporter and had posted blatant lies on what was supposed to be a professional website. The Ladyblog had suffered for it- not because Ladybug had been lied to, but because she hadn't done any research._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alya picked up her phone, knowing she couldn't stay in Paris. So he asked where other branches of the magazine company were. It was an international company, and she would use it to fund her move and then get a new job when possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“One in the Kingdom of Achu, the other in Gotham City, America.” The man on the phone paused as another call came on his headset. “I’m gonna put you on hold, ma’am.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Faint elevator music played, but Alya wasn’t listening. She was at a crossroads, go to Achu- where Lila claimed to have connections that could help her. Or she could go to America, where Kim and Max live, and where she had seen Marinette on t.v._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In the end, it was an easy decision, but that didn’t make it any less hard.________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“Hey Adrien, I’m glad you could call,” Alya greeted as she sunk on her couch cushions. Lila had left soon after showing her the “date” photo._  
_  
_

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah me too, Father’s been very strict,” Adrien explained. She couldn’t blame him, his dad was anal on a good day, downright manipulative and abusive on bad days. Not that Adrien would ever really admit the last one. “I heard about you and Nino, do you wanna talk about it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alya bit her lip in consideration. “Maybe, but only if you’re okay with it- I know Nino’s your best friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not really. We haven’t talked in a while, to be honest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alya didn’t know that, but she remembered they’d had a fight awhile ago. Nino had been telling Adrien to move out, but Adrien had declined. It had been confusing and strange but she thought they’d gotten over it. “Well, Nino told me Lila was a liar. And I’m starting to believe it I guess, it’s just hard. I just-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Lila’s a liar.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What? How do you know-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He cut her off before she could finish, his tone was suddenly cold and angry. It gave her whiplash. “Look Alya I don’t have the time or patience to try and convince you to not follow every word Lila says like a mindless sheep. Practically everyone had told you this, and you should really do your own research _, reporter.” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alya couldn’t find her voice, torn between rage, disbelief, and acceptance. She felt like a chastised child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A sigh came over the line. “If that’s all Aya, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call me again.” He hung up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Adrien didn’t know what was going on anymore. He was having horrible dreams, of everyone leaving him and hating him. They felt so real and he woke up most nights sobbing or screaming. Nobody had noticed, but he started to forget why he was even mad somedays. Just sinking into a pit of rage and despair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was losing everything that made him who he was, and he knew he should find out why. He just couldn’t find it in him to care too.__________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___Tom Dupain was _not _having a good day. Or year for that matter, half of one anyway. Ever since Marinette had run away he felt like the world was against him- which was unfair because he was just trying to get his child back.___  
_  
_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And their luck had worsened ten-fold since their arrival in Gotham. Between silly things- like the milk carton ripping at the bottom, to a bathroom mirror shattering, things just wouldn’t go right for them.  
It was hard to get a spot for the bakery too, somehow someone seemed to buy any potential location as soon as they expressed interest- some hotshot named ‘Tim Drake.’ They had finally found a spot, but it was a little too close to the dreaded ‘Crime Alley’ for comfort. But they bought it anyway, because they’d always had good luck, and they didn’t have much of a choice anyway. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They had little time to look for Marinette on their own between finding and opening the bakery and the little problems that sprung up _everywhere. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Marinette hadn’t been found anywhere, all they had was the cellphone number which Marinette had quickly changed. They hadn’t seen her anywhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And the shop had been robbed four times in the month they had been there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The thieves would smash half the things in the store, and steal anything they could find of value. There were apparently heroes in Gotham, but they had yet to see them. Neither of them had been hurt, but it was terrifying and costly. If there was much more of this, they might be forced to move back to Paris._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But they wouldn’t go back without a fight. Sabine had hired a better private investigator then the last one, and he hadn’t found anything yet- but he would!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tom Dupain was having a bad day, and it would only get worse. So he didn’t notice the figure crouched on a roof across the street, the source of some of the misery that had befallen them. Not that they would ever know this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Robin smirked, rain rolling over him in thick sheets as he stared in on the unhappy couple. It really had been too easy, hiring a few thugs who immediately promised to do the job and then give up a life of crime. They had been told to smash anything they wanted, steal anything they could of value, but bring him anything that looked personal to a teenager before leaving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He’d been given a few photos and a diary in a creative lockbox. He hadn’t opened it but had noticed that the lock was broken, so her parents probably had busted it open. Which- was pretty horrible, but not unexpected from them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He chuckled as he saw Dupain trip over an upturned floorboard that had been smashed in the middle during the last attack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Marie would never find out about this if he could help it, but it was immensely satisfying. Nobody hurt his family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He got an incoming call on his comm and turned to answer it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey, you up for patrol today?” Multimouse asked she sounded more than a little tired, but who was Robin to judge on coping. So he gave his agreement and turned to head to the meeting point. And if Multimouse didn't mention why Red Hood was there, and if he didn't mention where he had been then he considered it even._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________What Multimouse didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the thing with Adrien can be a little confusing but here's what's happening:
> 
> Gabriel is akumatizing himself and giving himself an ability where he can give people nightmares or dreams of his choosing. Basically he's using these dreams to make Adrien (already being confused and unstable) grow hostile towards his old friends and Ladybug. He begins to not trust them, and feel less sure of himself. He then unakumatizes himself and just kills the Akuma so that nobody catches on to what he's doing. 
> 
> He's doing this to isolate Adrien so that he can start doing this to him on a larger scale until Adrien is perfect to be his sidekick with the peacock miraculous. 
> 
> So I'm changing Adrien from an oblivious bad person to someone who tries to actually fix himself- but before he can, Gabriel fucks him up. So now he's switched from someone who is a villain to be honest to more of a tragic almost-hero. 
> 
> He tries to fix his point of view, but before he can Gabriel molds him into himself basically. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	5. Hornet Dance

Multimouse delivered a flashy kick to the man in front of her, knocking him out. 

This was better than punching some musty bag. She spun around to meet another enemy, taking him down as quickly as the first. They were in an old warehouse, about five stories tall, with only the bottom three being used, the top two being used for drug-smuggling. The windows all had bars on them, but many of them had been bent down to allow people to slip in that way. The rods of metal stuck out of the building like spikes. 

Robin was helping her, having found them in the first place. There were around twenty-five men, three of which ran away quickly, while the others pulled out knives. 

Fantastic since the both of them were hand-to-hand fighters. _Fantastic. ___

__They were down to maybe seven guys now and she could already feel her muscles screaming in protest with every move. She really should've slept before this, or maybe ate something. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, besides a small snack._ _

__The guy in front of her sent her a cocky smirk, brandishing two obnoxiously large knives._ _

__She just rolled her eyes, ducking under his swings to flip him into a wall._ _

__But while she was distracted someone snuck up behind her, grabbing her around her midsection so her arms were flush against her sides. She aimed to kick him down under when he tossed her over his shoulder into a window. It cracked badly but didn't break, as she stood back up suddenly she saw one of the men pull out a gun._ _

__Well fuck._ _

__She ducked under his shot, but once again forgot about her other attacker._ _

__He sent a strong punch into Multimouse's abdomen, forcing her back straight through the cracked window. It shattered, glass managing to tear her suit in various spots. If she had fallen straight out of it then maybe she could have used her jump rope to right herself easily. But her arm got caught on the metal rods that might've been barred over the windows at some point._ _

__Pop_ _

__She let out a small scream, feeling her skin tear on the bar before gravity pulled her free, and she was falling. She used her jump rope to grab the bar then, pulling herself back into the room with a tug from her good arm. She felt her shoulder throb in protest, but she used her good arm to return the favor to the man, hitting him back into an old table with one punch. The table splintered and the man was out cold._ _

__

__She huffed out a deep breath, turning to find that Robin had finished the remainder of the fight._ _

__

__Robin studied her a moment, noticing quite a few chunks of glass had torn her suit in various spots. The suit would likely heal the majority of it, but even magic had limits didn't it? "Multi, maybe I should call Red Hood-"_ _

__“It’s fine,” She waved him off, momentarily wiping the blood off her shoulder as you would some lint. She smiled at him brightly. “I think we should call it a night though, can you get back to the Manor fine?”_ _

__“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Your arm is dislocated,” He reminded her tensely. She looked at him completely deadpan._ _

__“So I realize, but I can get home fine. See ya,” And with that, she turned to duck out the window and jump over the roofs. Swinging her uninjured arm with the jump rope and keeping her dislocated arm close to her._ _

__

__She was going to fall._ _

__

__He looked the way that would lead him home and groaned. Should’ve stayed home today._ _

__Once he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the nearest metro. Because while he could possibly carry her, it wouldn't be fun for either of them and Red Hood might just shoot him for it._ _

__Ignoring the strange looks from the people around them, he pulled the (scraped up and still dislocated) Multimouse into the cart and settled beside her on the bench. It was nearly 2 am so there weren't too many people there, but the ones who were there gave them a wide berth._ _

__Multimouse didn't seem at all upset by the glares and whispers directed at them, smiling pleasantly with her hands folded in her lap._ _

__

__A young boy smiled as he skipped up to her, ignoring the blood smeared across her. His parents watched anxiously from the side but didn’t hiss at him to come back. “Hi, Miss Multimouse, ma’am!”_ _

__She smiled at him, keeping her hands open and in front of her for the parent’s peace of mind. “Hello there! How are you?”_ _

__“I’m good! But could I please get a photo with you and your sidekick?”_ _

__Robin sputtered, head whipping around so fast it could have snapped off. She caught the parents panicked look and smiled at them in reassurance. It didn’t seem to help too much but at least she tried._ _

__

__“Sidekick!?”_ _

__The boy nodded excitedly, and Multimouse noticed some people filming the interactions on their phones. Some good PR might be a good thing even if they were battered, or her anyways. “Yeah, I mean Robins are supposed to be sidekicks right?”_ _

__“Not hers,” He hissed, glaring at Multimouse as if she had suggested it. “Sidekick to Batman, we all team up with Multi- but Red Hood is her partner. I’m not her sidekick.”_ _

__"Sorry about that, Robin is a little grumpy cuz it's past his bedtime," Multimouse grinned at the boy. Ignoring the furious exclamations from him, Multimouse smiled down at the boy as he nodded excitedly._ _

__"Did you have to go to a special school to be a Vigilante?"_ _

__Multimouse struggled not to correct him into calling her a 'hero.' Because technically Multimouse was a Vigillante, a bit of an Anti-Hero actually. Years as Ladybug had affected her clearly. "No, but I did have a mentor, and I have a special suit to protect me."_ _

__He tilted his head a little. "But aren't you hurt right now?"_ _

__That seemed to make the other adults in the from scrutinizing her more carefully- possibly just now realizing the blood might be hers, and her shoulder. "A bit, it can't protect me from everything. But I'll be alright, I'm a big girl ya know."_ _

__"A girl?"_ _

__Multimouse turned to the elderly man away down the cart. Now she glanced at Robin, but he seemed just as lost as she was. Shouldn't it be obvious that she was a girl? Not to be crude, but she was wearing a skintight grey and pink suit. "Um, yes?"_ _

__"How old are you?" _Oh. _____

____ _ _

____Her eyes widened a bit, unsure how to respond really. "I'm a legal adult," She told him, smile a little strained now. "Got my own jobs and everything."_ _ _ _

____By the look of some people on the train, not too many believed her. This was the first time she'd been questioned about her age, and Multimouse didn't know how to respond to this sort of question. She couldn't exactly prove she was eighteen, not that anyone would really consider that a proper age to crime fight at. So she turned back to the boy._ _ _ _

____“Hey, do you want a photo with Multimouse and her sidekick or what?”_ _ _ _

____Ignoring Robin’s protests, she gestured for the mom to come to take a picture, she rested her hand carefully (after a nod from the dad) on his shoulder and smiled. Robin posed similarly on the other side, though his smile was a little forced._ _ _ _

____The boy thanked them brightly before heading back to his parents, and Multimouse smirked at Robin. “So, sidekick-“_ _ _ _

____“I swear to God, I will end you, Rat.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____By the time they made it to there, Robin was sufficiently annoyed._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Once they made it outside her door, in civies this time and still a little battered. She opened the door, careful of her sore shoulder. Detransforming had popped it back into place, but the energy it had taken had made it so some small scrapes were left open, and it still burned a bit. The scar on her shoulder might scar from where it had got caught and tore open._ _ _ _

____She stepped into the living room and realized she had made a mistake. Kim was in her kitchen, frilly apron on. The spoon slipped from his hand as he saw their injuries._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Fuck,” She muttered._ _ _ _

____Kim smirked, albeit a little apologetically. “Fuck indeed.”_ _ _ _

____“Think about what you’re about to do Chiến,” Damian warned, the door closing behind them. “Don’t betray us like this.”_ _ _ _

____Kim just smiled, raising his oven mitts to cup them around his mouth. “Sorry, guys. MAX! MARIE AND DAMIAN GOT HURT!”_ _ _ _

____Immediately there was a crash from the other room, Max probably jumping up from wherever he was seated. “MARIE KANTÉ-CHIÊN I SWEAR TO KWAMI,” He rushed into the room, zeroing in on them immediately. Grabbing both her and (a grumpy) Damian by the sleeve, he dragged them to sit on the couch. “And you too Damian! I would think you had more sense than this, but evidently not.”_ _ _ _

____He grabbed the living room first-aid kit and sat between them. “Max, no need to mother-hen me!” She complained, and maybe that was a mistake- because his glare was back on her. And holy crap, he was smaller than her, why was it so effective. She sunk down in her seat._ _ _ _

____“If I could risk being Filou here you best bet I would be mother hen-ing you out there too,” Max grumbled in frustration. He had switched to coddling Damian at this point- a pointless and difficult task, but Damian allowed it. Though he certainly squirmed a lot._ _ _ _

____“But Max, it’s not a big deal honestly-“_ _ _ _

____Marie regretted everything when Max spun around to quickly glare at her. “Not a big deal my ass, your shoulder was dislocated so bad it might as well have been deported to another country.”_ _ _ _

____He glared at the offending appendage for a moment before sitting back with a sigh. “I just worry, Marie.”_ _ _ _

____She smiled weakly, knowing she couldn’t promise it wouldn’t happen again. Still, she leaned forward to clasp his shoulder. “I know, and I’m sorry. I am careful, just can’t always get out unscathed. But the suit absorbed most of the damage, just need some rest.”_ _ _ _

____He nodded, standing to push her back into the couch. “I’m gonna give you some water and then you’re gonna sleep alright? Just for a bit.”_ _ _ _

____She nodded to appease him but didn’t think she would really fall asleep. Still, Damian stood to wash up, and she laid back on the couch with a blanket._ _ _ _

____Max returned with the water, and she realized it had a strange aftertaste, like strawberries. She was asleep before she could realize that it wasn’t normal._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____By the time Marie had woken up, the others had already eaten, leaving her a plate in the fridge. Heating it up in the microwave she inspected the scrape on her shoulder. It looked like a freshly healed scar, the suit causing it to heal faster, but it would likely still be there._ _ _ _

____Glancing at the clock, she realized it was nearly four am, six hours until she was set to meet with Diana. If she worked for a few hours then she could possibly run over to the manor and talk to Jason. Mindset, she ate the meal for her ‘breakfast’ on the way to her room. She only ended up eating some of it, as she got distracted and forgot about it.  
She didn’t notice the note on her fridge door, asking her to relax instead of working. _ _ _ _

____Who knows if she would have listened if she did._ _ _ _

____Tikki and Mullo watched her from their little nest/burrow on the bookshelf. It wasn’t really hers, mainly Jason’s books. But some of them had been propped up with various screws and metal hinges to make little cave for them._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It may be time for intervention if she didn’t start taking better care of herself.____

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___Shellix was having fun, running across rooftops just for the heck of it._ _   
_  


____ _ _

____She didn’t really have time to really just pause and appreciate the rush of it when they were fighting, but even then she would get joy out of it. It was addicting, the wind rushing past her, the buildings disappearing behind her as she rushed past. She didn’t have to be anything at this moment, didn’t have to have a purpose or a destination._ _ _ _

____That didn’t mean she could do anything she wanted without consequences, it just meant she could set apart time to rush be._ _ _ _

____She lost herself in the feeling until she nearly collided with a yellow blur. Quickly she grabbed the blur by the arm, rolling so that she cradled them from the ground._ _ _ _

____As they rolled to a stop, Shellix looked down at the taller person held against them. She met amber eyes framed by a curious gold mask._ _ _ _

____“Sorry,” She muttered, one eye hidden behind golden hair as she ducked her head down a bit._ _ _ _

____“It’s fine,” Shellix replied a little breathlessly. the stranger helped her to her feet and she took a moment to study her._ _ _ _

____She had the bee clip in her dark hair, tied back in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. both her side-swept bangs and the ends of her long hair turned into the beautiful shade of gold that matched her shirt and wings. And speaking of her wings, they stretched behind her, thinner than a butterfly’s they stretched out long behind her with faint brown lines across them._ _ _ _

____Her costume was intricate, black lace short sleeves that turned into sheer black gloves with a single gold stripe going down to wrap around her middle finger. The bodice was black, with a gold sleeveless mini-dress over it with a thick black stripe on her hip. Over black leggings and flats._ _ _ _

____All miraculous costumes were armored so she wasn’t overly concerned about the girl, and she couldn’t help but applaud her style. Intricate and refined, less gaudy, and streamlined than Queen Bee._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“What’s your name?”_ _ _ _

____“Frelon,” She replied, gold lips twitching into a quiet smile that had Shellix’s heart skipping beats. “Hornets tend to other creatures rather than flowers I guess. I look forward to working with you.”_ _ _ _

____Her voice was quiet and less like sickly sweet honey than Chloe’s and more like a gentle touch. Geez, with how she was describing her you would think her as fluster-able as Marie- which she was NOT._ _ _ _

____Shellix found herself leaning forward a little to better hear her voice. She stuck out her hand awkwardly. “Same here, Frelon.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Frelon shook her hand with a surprising amount of strength before flickering her eyes to the skyline. “It’s my first time out, want to-“_ _ _ _

____Shellix couldn’t hear her anymore, she was mumbling so her words bled into each other._ _ _ _

____“I couldn’t hear ya there, Aile. How about we hang for a bit before sunset?”_ _ _ _

____Frelon smiled kindly, making Shellix near gasp at the sight. She was doomed, 100% irrevocably doomed. She was so complaining to Marie about picking such a beautiful human. “That sounds nice.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Alix grinned, grabbing Frelon’s hand to pull her across the rooftop._ _ _ _


	6. Titles

Jason sat in the back of the car, watching people through the window. 

He had finally swallowed his pride a few hours after Damian had come home. He was on the way to Marie’s house now, to apologize for what he said. And to tell her about the possible reversing of the Lazarus Pitt effects. 

He was actually fairly calm at the moment, the anger more of a steady and barely audible buzz at the moment rather than a loud roaring.

Which was good, cuz the last thing he needed would be to yell at her.

There was a car pulled up next to him at the intersection with their music playing loud enough for him to head it, which was o  
obnoxious. How people even handled that he didn’t know.

He liked loud music, just not _that _loud.__

__

__The girl looked a bit like a nerd rather than a loud-music fan. But he wasn’t really one to judge. He paused, looking next to him to see the girl again. Red hair, thick glasses, yep it was her._ _

__

___Alya Cesaire. ____ _

____ _ _

____What the actual flying fuck was she doing in Gotham?_ _ _ _

____The light turned green, and Alfred started forwards, Alya making her turn. Thankfully she hadn’t noticed him, but he really could do without her being there. The Wayne Boys had been forced to promise not to try and chase her parents out of Gotham, but Marie hadn’t said anything about meddling tabloid reporters._ _ _ _

____Fuck._ _ _ _

____“We are here, Master Jason.”_ _ _ _

____Jason shook himself out of his thoughts, looking to realize that, yes, they were here. He smiled at Alfred distractedly. “Thanks, Alfred, you have fun alright?”_ _ _ _

____Alfred chuckled to himself. “Always, when I am not with you troublesome boys.”_ _ _ _

____Jason stepped out, squinting at the sun for a moment before stepping into the building. It was nearly 9:30 already, and he needed to tell Marie about Alya after apologizing._ _ _ _

____He hesitated when he reached her door, setting his hand back by his side in his indecision._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Finally, he turned, knocking on the door opposite._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Kim answered, grinning at him goofily. “Welcome, Jason!”_ _ _ _

____“Hey Kim, can I come in?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course, you know you’re welcome anytime. Wife’s in the kitchen-“ Kim winked playfully._ _ _ _

____A very annoyed voice came from the other room almost immediately. “Kim, I cannot believe you at times. I am not your wife, and you are going to wake up with your pants sewed on and shut. Marie would do it for me and you know it.”_ _ _ _

____Kim mock-shivered, but Jason personally could see it happening. Kim really had to learn to pick his battles, especially with Max._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Max was the friend who could and would hide a body and destroy all evidence._ _ _ _

____Marinette was the friend who could and would kill someone either painfully or so that it looked like an accident.____

____Here lies Kim Chiến, taken out by two angry gremlins. May he rest in peace.__ _ _

_____ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, Max!” Jason called as the man entered. “You guys free for a quick, but potentially exhausting chat?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kim groaned, thinking to himself that he should have stayed in bed. He had told Max just that morning that it was a bad idea to wake up, granted he just wanted more cuddles- but he had been right either way.“Unfortunately yes, come sit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They took their seats at the small circular table. It had been a house warming gift from Bruce. Jason had personally got them a large case of DVDs since the red boxes tended to get backed up, but to each his own he supposed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“On the way here, I saw Alya.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Max looked at him in surprise, cup stalling on it’s way to his mouth before he set it down quietly. “You’re sure?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fairly sure. Red hair, dorky glasses, and the Batman soundtrack blasting so loud from her car that I could hear it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kim groaned, thumping his head on the table. “That’s her.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It certainly sounds like her. But I cannot imagine why she would be here of all places. Unless it’s for Marie,” Max said grimly. He recognized the look on his face, Marie got it sometimes.  
The look that meant said Kanté was imagining everything that could possibly go wrong in a situation. If you were Max, you were calculating the possibility of each outcome. And if you were Marinette then you were just spiraling into increasingly more drastic and outlandish outcomes. It must be genetic. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Kim seemed to recognize the look too. “Hey, it’s cool, Kit. We’ll protect her.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Adorable fox-themed-nicknames pushed to the side, for now, Jason smiled at Max reassuringly. “I haven’t told her yet obviously. Because while I know she’s more than capable of taking care of herself, this information isn’t relevant right now. Besides the usual don’t be seen if you can help it thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It is prudent we don’t add to her stress,” Max agreed strongly. His fingers were drumming nervously on the tabletop. “She has the self-preservation of a concussed sheep, and that is when she is not stressed. We tell her this, and it is extremely likely that she will neglect all basic self-care in favor of unnecessary working and training.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We don’t tell her,” Kim confirmed, reaching across the table to grab Max’s hand. Max seemed to relax a little bit at the gesture at least. “We will tell her once we get more information on why she’s here, but you’re right. Marie doesn’t need that kinda stress, especially if it turns out Alya is just here on a job-trip.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I do think I should tell Tim,” Jason interjected. “Kids got crazy stalker-tendencies and could probably find out why Princess Tabloid is here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Max dipped his head in thanks, smiling faintly. “Perfect. Let’s keep it quiet aside from that. Now, Jason, I suggest you apologize to Marie before you chicken out.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Seeing that Max’s tone left little room for argument Jason just chuckled sheepishly. “I guess you’re right there. I’ll see you guys later.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______With a brief nod to Kim, Jason closed the door behind him and turned around. The door was right there, maybe three steps forward and a knock and he was committed._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Just three steps._ _ _ _ _ _

______He walked the three steps._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______And the paused outside the door, unreasonably nervous. This was Marie, the sweetest person he’d ever met. (Which was saying something since he had Dick for a brother) She certainly wasn’t a pushover, but she was still overly-forgiving at times. But they hadn’t really fought like that before and he was anxious._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He knocked._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The door quickly swung open. Marie was wearing a very nice black shirt today, with a tiny little red bat n the shoulder. He had seen the design in her sketchbook before since she was designing a line for a group of Gotham Heroes and Villains. But seeing it on her was doing strange things to his heart, and he might have lost his breath a little._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, I was about to get you actually,” Marie greeted him, smiling beautifully._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, I-I guess I beat you,” Jason chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _

______They stood before each other for a minute before Marie mock-bowed and stepped to the side to let him in. Kim’s influence definitely, both of them were dramatic dorks like that. “What brings you here?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That was all it took to set him off, not daring to look her in the eye as he stepped into her apartment. “I’m sorry, Mouse. I messed up, not you. I was upset and angry and I took it out on you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, you did,” Marie stated calmly, closing the door and sitting on the couch. She patted the spot next to her, and he sat. “You have literal dark magic pressing down on you, and I understand that this is going to happen. I just got upset and had to leave to blow off some steam.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her hand went to her shoulder, and Jason caught it. As relieved as he was to hear that, he also was a little concerned. “Thank you for- ya know, getting it. Also; Damian told me about your shoulder. All better yet, love?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah,” She chuckled, a little embarrassed at having been hurt. And why did Damian tell Jason anyways? She smirked suddenly, a little revenge wouldn’t hurt her mood right now. And Damian had started it after all. “Did he tell you a little boy thought he was my sidekick?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He snickered along with her. “You mean he isn’t? He’s the only person short enough to be.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She elbowed him in the side and smiled exasperatedly. “I’m about as short as you have common sense.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Says the person who tried to swing home with a dislocated shoulder, dumbass.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation. “Like you wouldn’t have done it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That's the difference between you and me,” Jason mocked her, moving to sling his arm over the back of the couch and face her better. “I would have gotten away with it at the least.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I would’ve if he hadn’t followed the little blood trail,” Marie complained._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank God he did, I swear you’re trying to kill me again. Do you actually have a death wish?_ _ _ _ _ _

______”Only when it suits me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re not allowed to be alone ever now. You are completely and incredibly ridiculous.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She had missed this too much. “I will shut you up one day, dork.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Try it, love,” He snarked back. Suddenly they both seemed to realize they were in each other’s faces, grinning stupidly. When had been the last time they’d gotten this close? They got here sometimes, too close to really be completely friendly. In the past, Marie had jumped back, or Jason would awkwardly chuckle and lean back._ _ _ _ _ _

______More recently he had tilted her head down and kissed her forehead, or she would boop him on the nose and sit back with a smile. But Marie was tired of that because that was nice, but she wanted a little more._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Alright,” She breathed out, leaning forward an inch to ghost her breath over his lips. She wanted to surprise him, but allow him the space to back off if he wasn’t ready or just didn’t want to._ _ _ _ _ _

______He closed the distance, pressing his lips against his softly. It didn’t last long, barely longer than a peck actually. But it made her feel energized and stupidly happy. She felt her lips tingling after it was over, and felt stronger for it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright,” He echoed as she sat back. He stared at her, looking as dazed as she felt for a moment before shaking his head. He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling sheepishly. “When I thought I’d come here to kiss and make up I didn’t know it would be literal. But I’m certainly not complaining.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She couldn’t help but laugh at that, a peal of big bubbling laughter that spilled past her lips. It was just so _Jason _and she was more than a little shocked as well.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was then she realized the time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jumping up, she horridly marched for her shoes. “I am so sorry, this is completely unrelated to that beautiful kiss, which is defiantly something I’d like to come back to- but I have a meeting with Ms. Prince in about ten minutes now. Shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jason chuckled, tossing Marie her keys as she waved Tikki and Mullo into her purse. Both were laughing at her, and she was defiantly blushing now if she hadn’t been before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marie turned to him, pulling on and buttoning her coat. “I’ve got to go to this meeting, but truly-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around him for a quick hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m glad you came,” Marie smiled at him, reaching up to pull his face down and kiss his cheek. His eyebrows shot straight up, shoulders hunching up in surprise. His cat side rubbing off on him she supposed. “See ya soon, dear?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiled softly at her, stepping forward to wrap her in another hug. “Me too. See you soon, love.”________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“Priestess Marie,” Diana greeted as Marie rushed into the cafe, she was seated in a secluded corner with two steaming drinks on the table, she gestured towards the seat before her._  
_  
_

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I ordered the drink I see you with at the library, my treat. It is miraculous to see you here. Also, I researched your situation in Paris. I am sorry what you went through with the ill-chosen Cat Holder.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marie was a little confused by the ‘Priestess’ part but figured she’d be given answers if she bided her time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you Diana, and it’s alright, I’m getting over the situation. Also, I’ve spoken to a common friend of ours, and I know how wonderful you are,” Marie started casually. She couldn’t help but feel justified in the shocked look Diana had for a moment, served her right for springing her knowledge of the miraculous on her. “But I still don’t know what you want obviously. So what _do _you want, Diana?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I want to train you, Priestess Marie. Master Fu had to maintain distance so that Hawkmoth could not discover either of you and while it was honorable you still need training. In the old days, potential holders would be sent to the Amazons for training, those who did not receive a miraculous would have the choice of staying provided they were female or going back to earth,” Diana explained calmly. And that actually made a lot of sense, but there was no way she could leave the known earth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Diana raised a hand to cut off any potential arguments. “Obviously you cannot leave, horse miraculously or not. But you could come to my apartment to train, I have many books I photo-copied from the island for any occasion. I would be training you for combat, traditions around spell-casting, and how to connect to your miraculous and your assigned Kwami on a more intimate level. When I feel that you have completed your training you will receive another mark from the Kwamis. It is known as the Mark of Ancients in our society, and is a symbol that commands high respect from all who know it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marie winced at the thought, the branding wasn’t something she was especially excited to repeat. But she could not pass up the opportunity, and Marie couldn’t deny that she wanted to understand the Order and the greater magic that was woven into the universe. One mark wasn’t nearly enough to dissuade her. “I accept your proposal, is there a specific course I need to learn for the Ladybug?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Diana nodded, picking up her cup for a moment before she continued. “Each Miraculous had three extra lessons, it only takes about an hour in this world, but it will be like a whole day in your mind. I will lead you through that process once I have taught you some basic history on the Order, and of course combat training consistently throughout.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And these lessons allow you to use your miraculous better?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Essentially, they unlock extra abilities. They can have the side effect of granting you magic outside the miraculous, which will stay with you. But yes, they connect you to your Kwami, so that you can call for your transformation and abilities without speaking, unlock extra powers, and you gain much of their wisdom.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marie paused, considering everything Diana had said. Obviously she should offer the training to Filou and King Monkey, but Shellix and Frelon likely wouldn’t agree. They had already told her they couldn’t be on call every hour of every day with their jobs. But even having one of her team members I training would be fantastic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lynx had his own issues at the moment, but she would extend the offer anyways. Maybe the extra training would do him good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I do have three team members in Gotham with me who could benefit from training,” Marie stated. “Assuming both parties agree we will have to discuss how that would work further. I would like to be trained as the Guardian, the Ladybug holder, and the Mouse holder.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Diana gasped lightly, clearly not knowing that she was Multimouse. There was newfound respect in Diana’s eyes as she glanced at the necklace resting on Marie. “It is remarkable that you are strong enough to wear both at the same time. I will gladly train you in the three. You have a profound title, Priestess Marie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marie crocked her head a bit, lifting her own cup to her lips. “Enlighten me on the titles.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“As you know, being a holder is a high honor granted to few. Having temporary heroes is actually a bit of a scandal, so I am glad you have handed out five miraculousness permanently. Each Miraculous carries it’s own title, not to mention as a Guardian. If you are currently donning the Mouse and the Ladybug then your title would be,” She paused for a minute to recall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Guardian Priestess Marie Kanté-Chiến, Holder of the Ladybug Temple, Holder of the House of Mouse. If you had Kalki at the moment then you would add ‘Holder of the House of Horse’ to the title. Each Miraculous Box has typically two central miraculousness, which are called temples rather than houses. If you hold both Temples at once you are called ‘High Holder of Temples.’”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marie dragged in a long breath behind her cup, only a little shocked. “Why do you insist on calling me, Priestess?” Marie asked finally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Diana nodded, drawing some symbol Marie could not recognize on the table with her finger absently. “It is a requirement for me to do so as soon as I realized that was one of your titles. None of the other titles, save ‘High Holder of Temples’ are required to be spoken but that one in casual conversation. But ‘Priestess’ is special; a title given to those whom the Kwami have blessed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marie really should stop asking such profound questions, she set down her drink shakily. Whipping her hands on her pants as she struggled to keep her breathing even. “Blessed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A Kwami will bless a Holder who they resonate with, it is the one thing a Kwami cannot be ordered to do, nor punished for not doing. For a Kwami to bless a human, means they leave a bit of their own soul imprinted on them. A Priestess will find the nature of the said Kwami influencing their daily life, it is not their magic, but it does aid them in their lives. It makes them stronger, and generally more resilient than other humans. It also means that the blessed cannot give up the miraculous until the standards the Kwami set are met.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The air seemed much colder, and the miraculous on her skin felt hot. She wondered if she could even take them off without divine consequence. “C-can’t give them up?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Diana nodded, only looking a little apologetic. “If you try then it won’t work. The standards set had to be something the holder themselves already wanted of course. And if the Kwami’s holder dies first then they can suffer phantom pains indefinitely, or be plagued by horrible night terrors. The few Kwamis who suffered this backlash have faded from existence.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why would Tikki bless me?” Marie whispered as if it could undo the shock that now settled heavily on her shoulders. Maybe Tikki was trying to reassure her, but Marinette couldn’t feel her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Either because she felt she had no choice, or because she believed you were destined for great things that only the blessing could help you achieve,” Diana’s eyes were sympathetic, if not for her own agenda Marie suspected. “Tikki would not bless you unless she had a reason, I implore you to discuss it with her. Faith, Priestess Marie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marie’s head was swimming with information. She had a title, a lengthy one at that. She had always had a responsibility, but now she was literally bond to her mission. Her choice in the matter was gone, as was any hope of a normal life. The earrings were stuck on her ears until she defeated Hawkmoth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Priorities, Marie. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She gulped down the rest of her drink and waited another moment for her hands to stop shaking. Amazingly it worked, though this was far from over. “When can we start the training.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. New Leaf

“Adrien,” Gabriel greeted blandly, walking into the room to stand across from the boy.

“How are you doing with Ladybug having betrayed you?” Gabriel asked stiffly, he was not accustomed to expressing concern. If it wasn’t necessary to gauge Adrien’s reaction then he most certainly would not partake in this conversation in the first place. 

Adrien stood across from him, back straight as a rod with his arms defensively clutching his arms. It would seem the dreams had been incredibly effective, but you never knew until you knew. And Gabriel knew he could not just leave matters up to fate, especially when he had come so far. 

“I’ll never be able to forgive her,” Adrien replied hollowly, but it was as if he wasn’t entirely present. While normally Gabriel would discourage daydreams, these specific ones were good to dwell on. “If you want me to see the error of my way then-“

Gabriel raised his hand to cut him off, having little interest in teenage passion. “You would fight her then?”

Adrien hesitated a moment before shrugging. He didn’t really have anything to lose at this point. “Yeah, I guess so. I don’t think I’m a supervillain, I just can’t stand her I guess.”

Gabriel pursed his lips in consideration. Almost.

“Alright then. Please return to your studies,” Gabriel nodded at him as he departed, knowing the boy had several online classes to attend. So once he brought the boy in his schedule might have sections Adrien could not spare to don the miraculous. 

Gabriel planned on training him first of course, and while having been Cat Noir first might help him- Gabriel would not let him risk the miraculous until he was perfect. Perhaps in three months of training? 

In any case, he still had to help Adrien to loathe Ladybug more. He had done well so far, and today should be the day that Adrien finally would be able to accept his offer. Gabriel could not afford Adrien to refuse, and if he did he would be forced to akumatize himself and wipe his memory. Which seemed like such a hassle honestly. 

This was a job that he wished he had servants for at times.

He walked into his study and locked the door. 

“Nooroo, it is time to take this a step further,” Gabriel chuckled to himself. “Once I make Adrien hate his little _Ladybug _he will see reason.” He turned to the glass casket that he had brought with him from the manor. “Soon we will be together again, _my love. _____

____ _ _

____He stepped back, taking off his tie. “Nooroo, dark wings rise!” He held out his staff, watching as the butterflies fluttered in from a grate in the ceilings, purposefully large slits let them in from the small space he had cleared for them in the attic. One landed in his hand, though more reluctantly then it would have a month ago. Like it could sense the horrible fate about to befall it._ _ _ _

____He covered the creature, who was filled with purple magic before it came to float before him. “Nooroo, dark wings fall.”_ _ _ _

____He looked at the creature for a moment to talk himself through his plan one more time. Grabbing a piece of blank paper, he held it out in front of him for the Akuma to settle in. He settled on a simple design, nobody would be seeing this anyways._ _ _ _

____His suit turned dark, a constantly moving pattern of constellations on it. His skin turned pure white, and his eyes pure black. The paper was transformed into a paper dreamcatcher. He didn’t bother with a name._ _ _ _

____He reached out to Adrien in his mind, finding the boy’s sleeping mind a hallway down._ _ _ _

____His breathing was relaxed, but he was also anxious. For the boy had had nightmares consistently for a while now._ _ _ _

_____“Sweet dreams,” _He whispered sweetly, wide smile malicious.__ _ _ _ _

______And then Adrien’s dreams shifted, his worst fears played out before him- with Ladybug the offender in every one of them. He made her stab him, kiss other men, strangle him, hang him by his neck from the Eiffel Tower. The list went on and on, all the things Ladybug did to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______She cursed him, killed him, hurt him, and laughed at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______And then she showed him a sweet dream, of his mother tending to his wounds. She smiled down at him softly, running her hand through his hair and promising him it would all be alright._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Then he made Ladybug stab her through the heart._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He kept at it for hours, twisting each dream so that Adrien was screaming and sobbing in his sleep- but unable to awake. Finally, it happened, Adrien turned to Ladybug, took the knife from her hand, and plunged it into her body. He relentlessly stabbed her, until Ladybug was dying, and then Gabriel made her smile at him sweetly and return the favor as she died._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Only then did Gabriel relinquish his hold, withdrawing from the boy as he heard him cry himself awake a few rooms down._ _ _ _ _ _

______He tore the paper dreamcatcher, catching the dark butterfly before it could escape. The remaining Akumas scattered, hurriedly scrambling back into the attics until they were called upon again._ _ _ _ _ _

______He smiled at the Akuma, stroking one of its wings gently. “Thank you for your sacrifice, little one.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He tore the wings off the creature and crushed it beneath his heel. It wouldn’t do for his plans to fail because someone saw an Akuma leaving the house. Or if Adrien realized his dreams were the result of an Akuma._ _ _ _ _ _

______So he grabbed another piece of paper, scooping the insect off the floor and dropping it all in the trash bin there._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It is nearly time, Nooroo. Only a few more nights like this, and I can tell Adrien everything. Well, almost everything.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nooroo remained silent, mourning the boy’s lost innocence. Because Kwami’s had impeccable hearing, and he could still hear Adrien’s muffled sobs down the hall._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Adrien was exhausted, spent, and crushed._ _ _ _ _ _

______He had horrible nightmares that plagued him even when he was awake. He could never seem to wake up, and any time he almost got there he would find himself trapped in a sudden sleep paralysis as his nightmares continued to play out around him._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was no explanation, no trauma to set it off._ _ _ _ _ _

______But it might have been the miraculous. Maybe Plagg had left him a message, coded in these nightmares. Because what else could cause this much pain ad destruction but the literal god of destruction?_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He couldn’t trust any of his friends, all of them had hurt him in these dreams- though Ladybug more than anyone else. It matched the real world too, Alya and Nino weren’t really done with Lila. They had started to realize, but they were so stubborn he doubted they could change. Lila deserved forgiveness, but she had o have lied to Ladybug about him, so he didn’t trust her._ _ _ _ _ _

______He turned on his phone, going to his contacts.______

___**’Confirm Block Nino?’**___

____’Confirm.’ ______

___**’Confirm Block Alya?’**___

____’Confirm.’ ______

____**’Confirm Block Lila?’**____

_____’Confirm.’ _______

____________

___

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Again," Diana declared, lowering herself halfheartedly no a fighting stance._ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Marie was sweaty, tired, and frustrated beyond belief. But still, she pulled herself into the same fighting stance, waiting a moment before lunging forward. DUcking around Diana's punch, she sent her own into Diana's abdomen as hard as she could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________And found herself on the floor the very next second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________They had been at this for a half-hour, and Marie hadn't been able to even make Diana try at that time. Maybe it had something to do with her having super strength, speed, and durability and having been trained for so long- but it was still embarrassing. Fighting Diana wasn't like anything she would have to encounter with an Akuma, so this wasn't helpful. Marie knew she was stronger than most humans, even more so when she was in the suit. But continuously trying to do the equivalent of breaking a mountain in two was a little disheartening, even if she knew that no one else could really do it either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Diana frowned a little, clearly unsure what to do. “Harder.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Marie steeled herself, sending her first forward with every ounce of strength she could muster, even though her shoulder throbbed uncomfortably. Was it bad to be using it so heavily after it was disclosed? It had been a few days, so she had thought it was fine. Too late to worry about that now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Diana barely flinched from Marie’s hit, Marie wondered if she even registered it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I think we both know the issue,” Diana finally admitted. “I cannot judge how well you hit due to my strength. Unless you were going against an amazon woman, or perhaps Superman would you have to have the force to hurt me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Marie’s heart dropped a bit at that because some of the Akumas were insanely powerful. Maybe not Superman powerful, but a few came reasonably close. The only person who had offered to personally train her, and who could wouldn’t be able to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Marie wished more than anything at the moment for a sudden and spontaneous gain of super strength._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Go home, for now, Priestess Marie. I will think more on the matter, but there isn’t too much we can do right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Alright,” Marie muttered, slinging her bag over her shoulder roughly as she left. And could anyone really blame her if she was disappointed? “See ya later then, have a good one Dina.”_________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“You beautiful idiot,” A voice came from behind her, startling her enough that she nearly bonked her head on the punching bag in front of her. Looking back she met Dick’s concerned gaze. It wasn’t like she had been here that long, honestly. She left Diana’s around noon, with a twenty-minute commute, and now it was only…_  
_  
_

_________1:30 pm, so really she’d been at it for _maybe _an hour. That wasn’t that bad.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Dick walked forward cautiously like one would a cornered animal. “Really Dick? The punching bags not gonna attack me or something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Apparently it doesn’t have too,” He replied, grabbing her hands and tugging them eye level for her. Jason was so gonna give her the lecture of a lifetime if Dick didn’t do it first. And even then still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________She forgot to bind her flipping hands again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Oops?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Dick chuckled, tugging her over to bandage her hands, and gee this was familiar. In her defense, it wasn’t like this happened all that time. She just happened to get caught the two times someone had walked in on her outside of training. She’d done this plenty and had remembered before, she was just a little scatterbrained as of late._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He grabbed the kit and forced her to sit cross-legged on the floor while he did the same infant of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“I swear you’re gonna give me grey hairs. Jason has jumped into a fire for fun, Tim regularly forgets the sleep is necessary, and Damian has actually tried to give himself a haircut with a katana before- and somehow you manage to get hurt in amazingly stupid ways.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He held up her limp hand and shook it through the air a bit so it waved back and forth. “This is the second time, you’re gonna sprain your wrist. I’m amazed you haven’t already. You are so incredibly luck-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Lucky, I know.” Marie finished crossly. Evidently that was the wrong thing to say because Dick picked up on her frustrated tone like a bloodhound. He made his signature I-love-you-and-you’re-gonna-tell-me face, which really was unfair. Guess you had to pick up some tricks when you were the older brother of three super-dumbasses who regularly jumped off buildings in their free time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Wanna talk about it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________A stubborn part of Marie wanted to ask ‘about what?’ but she didn’t really have the energy too. Plus, then Dick might pout, and that would be bad. Nobody liked it when Dick pouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“I mean, I could but it’s really confusing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Dick snorted at her which was a much better alternative to pouting, tying off her bandages and settling in the floor infant of her. "Try me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________She tapped her finger against her thigh for a minute, because really where could she start with this. She looked up at him and started. “So, I met with Wonder Woman a few days ago…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________She told him about everything. The massive amount of training she had signed up for, the mini-history lesson she had been given, and most importantly the titles. He listened utterly, occasionally asking questions that she could only answer half of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________She told him about the blessing, how she now had more pressure on her to defeat Hawkmoth. Because if he succeeded then an incident like Pompei could happen, and now Tikki could also die._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________She was stuck in this; a frankly terrifying role that had grown on her, but had never been apart of the plan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________She felt lighter now like she had lifted the heavy ornate title from her shoulders and plopped it onto the ground for a moment. He asked her for her title as she ran out of things to vent about._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Guardian Priestess Marie Kanté-Chiến, Holder of the Ladybug Temple, Holder of the House of Mouse.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He gave a low whistle. “How does that work really if your birth name isn’t Marinette?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________She grinned at him happily, since it had been interesting for her as well. “The title is assigned to your ‘soul-name’ which is a really stupid name, but it's basically whatever name you resonate with most. So if you recently transitioned or got married or divorced for some more common examples, then your new name would have the title. Since I identify and prefer to go by Marie Kanté-Chiến I get to be called that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Dick nodded in understanding. And honestly, it was nice to geek out over the more lighthearted aspects of her conversation with Diana. “So you had training today right? Couldn’t have ended too well if I found you trying to murder your hands.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________She grimaced at the reminder of her mistake, she needed to put a note on her bag or something. Maybe just write it on the bag? “Yeah, we were just doing combat today really. And I never learned to fight from anyone, I kinda just figured it out as I went, so it was frustrating. Plus, Diana had crazy amounts of strength, and I’m strong, but I have a lot less…me to hit with. Not that any human could really hit Diana and make it stick.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Dick nodded, suddenly looking thoughtful. “That explains a lot honestly. I had the same problem when I first started out as Robin. If you have less muscle mass then there are strategies I can teach you. But strength isn’t your greatest asset Marie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________She looked at him curiously, because she wasn’t gonna win a fight by critiquing their fashion- no matter how fun it would be. “Well firstly, you’re sharp as a whip. Resourceful and an excellent multitasker. But also, your physical asset lies more in your agility,” He explained, gesturing wildly with one hand. “Here, look.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He stood quickly, pulling her up as well. “I’m more agility than brute strength too, I grew up learning to be as flexible and graceful as possible. You’ve got gymnast muscles, Marie, the miraculous enhances you the more you use it, right? If someone started gymnastics at fourteen normally they’d be pretty bad at it probably, but you look like you’ve been going it since you were seven at least! You need to focus on slipping out of your opponent's grip and blows, which will give you the space you need to use that little brain of yours.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Marie nodded, digesting the information quickly. She had known her flexibility had improved once she stopped tripping over everything. She did trip every once in a while, and she had played it up at Dupoint as not to arrays suspicion, but she _had _noticed it. “Okay, could you teach me?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Dick flashed her a million-watt smile. “Could I ever? I’ve wanted to teach someone for _ages. _Jason and Tim aren’t interested, and while Damian was to be the best at everything- he also just doesn’t see the point of it opposed to his other training. Which makes sense, but I’ve wanted a gymnast partner and I’m so glad you asked.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________He was practically bouncing now, and it was already worth it. “Let me go change!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________As Dick practically vanished from the room, Marie glanced back at the punching bag. Who knew all she needed was to talk to Dick to feel better, and he was going to help her too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________She was going to be just fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Headache Heartache

Gabriel had a headache, that came and went. 

Its name was Lila Rossi, and why he invited her to the hideout to conduct business was beyond him in moments such as this. Truly, he doubted he had ever met a more vexing girl, especially since she had been exposed to the general public. She had some followers still, mainly from her old high school class but truly he only kept her because it would be foolish to leave a loose end in the wind. Especially a loose end like Lila Rossi.

He had told her to come in order to tell her that she wasn’t doing good enough. He needed powerful Akumas, and she would spill some coffee over a man or frame a woman for petty theft. Small stuff, weak stuff. 

Lazy work and it was aggravating. 

She had come into his office quite casually, seeming bored by his accusations. Gabriel considered himself a patient man, but truly if he did not dismiss Lila he might end up killing her. After scolding her thoroughly, he had dismissed her. She had not, however, left. Instead, she waited patiently behind him, quite possibly for acknowledgment, which was a juvenile grab for attention if he ever saw one. Truly, it was not his business how lonely Miss Rossi was, but it was annoying him. 

“What do you want, Miss Rossi? It is unlike you to stick your nose where you don’t belong.” Really he was in no mood to deal with her. She usually left quickly after he gave her a job. And while she was a nuisance. he also preferred to use her as to keep any unnecessary suspicion off of him. 

“I want you to make Adrien date me,” Lila told him, inspecting her nails casually. Gabriel did not miss the subtle threat in her voice but was not threatened. He did however remember how Emelie had received a similar threat by an Ex-boyfriend once. 

Gabriel refused to growl at her, but he came close to it. “What was that?”

“I need new material. So just send Adrien back to school, or make a statement that I’m dating him, either one will work,” Lila stated calmly, indifferent to Gabriel’s scowl. Truly Gabriel did not understand how she had the gall. 

“I do not have time for your pathetic grabs for attention.”

“You better have time for it, or I might have to go to the police,” She smirked at him. “I hold all the cards, Gabriel.”

He sneered at her, not cowering back in the slightest. Lila had thought he might, but it seemed that Adrien must’ve gotten his cowardice somewhere else. Maybe in his dead mother. “Do you now, Miss Rossi?”

She said nothing, sure he knew that she did. She did not consider that maybe for once in her life, honeyed or barbed words could not save her. Secret threats would fail, and empty promises would fall through.

Maybe if she had, she wouldn’t have suffered such a cruel fate.

“You think I would let you walk away?” He asked her, taking small pleasure in how her face went white in realization. Lila wasn’t completely brainless it seemed, just catastrophically slow. 

“Dark wings rise.”

Lila gasped in a panic at hundreds of white Akumas flooded in the room, they swarmed her, making it impossible for her to see as he took his own Akuma once more. She did not see him blindly grab a paperweight from his desk, or how his suit turned gold and his flesh turned nearly translucent save for his eyes. He looked like a piece of glass, wearing a suit made of gold. 

His eyes turned gold, near-invisible sneer still in place as the butterflies swarmed away back into the attic. Barely taking his change in for a second she turned to run out the doors only to find them blocked by two curious floating strings. Each one was gold, thin, and simple. She knew not to trust it because the most unassuming of words or objects could be the most venomous. 

Suddenly they flew towards her, slithering up her arms quickly as she tried in vain to throw them off. “Stop! Stop right now you bitch, or I’ll-“

She was cut off as the string suddenly lashed itself against her cheek, leaving a thin cut there before both strings began to press themselves against her eyelids. “Ahh!”

“You will do whatever I say,” He informed her, watching as she helplessly cried out in pain. The gold strings pried open her eyes, wedging themselves between her eyelids no matter how hard she struggled. Lila felt what felt like a needle jab themselves into both eyes, and then a sick sliding feeling. She let out a final scream as they disappeared behind her eyelids before she went limp. 

Collapsing against the floor, Gabriel watched her impassively. Or not really Gabriel technically, but he did not care. 

“Get up.”

And she did so, eyes still closed. Finally, she opened them to reveal her normal green eyes, with no mysterious strings visible. She looked normal for the most part, aside from some small things. She no longer looked at Gabriel like her meal ticket, she just gazed at him blankly, like she was waiting for instructions.

She was still there, but she had little control over her actions. Forced to watch.

He sighed as he tossed the paperweight up and letting it drop, it had been a nice present and he was disappointed to lose it. Ah, well. He dropped the piece of glass to the floor and watched it shatter. The butterfly emerged, trying to escape to the attic before it was plucked from the air. Unable to resist it lay in Gabriel’s hand awaiting its fate. 

Gabriel smiled, crushing the butterfly in his fist before turning back to Lila. “You will not tell anyone who I am, or what I’m doing. You will report here when I ask you to do so, how I ask you to do so. And you will do so without complaint.”

“Yes, Mr. Agreste,” Lila replied dazedly, eyes flashing gold for a brief moment. Lila’s smile turned pleasant, gently setting down the peacock miraculous. “What can I do to help you, sir?”

“Go give me some powerful frustration,” He replied evenly. “I must keep the ‘heroes’ on their toes.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hypnotist connected her fist with Filou’s chest, sending him back aways into a building.

“Filou, run perimeter and play touch and go,” Ladybug ordered quickly as she adapted quickly to another minion attacking her. The minions were the tough part of this Akuma honestly. Hypnotist’s power would make their arms melt into these giant metal clocks attached to chains on their elbows. You would think they would be awkward and easy to fight, but one blow from the clocks was more than enough to break bones. 

So Ladybug was trying to prioritize defense, and all the while not looking into Hypnotist’s eyes- which made it harder to find the Akumatized object. One look into Hypnotist’s eyes and you were- well hypnotized. You were one of the many minions. Something about Lila, yadda yadda yadda. She’d heard it all before honestly.

She dodged another kick while studying Hypnotist, and was forced back to the battle at hand. Dodging under another blow, Ladybug caught a glimpse of Frelon and Shellix fighting hypnotist. A stray minion ran straight into her, knocking her off the building. 

“FUCK!”

Frelon turned immediately, wings starting to beat rapidly behind her as she swopped into a vertical dive after her. Those two had honestly become inseparable. As soon as she caught up to her, Frelon pulled straight up, leaving her holding Shellix bridal style a foot above the street.

“Sorry, it looks like I fell for you,” Shelix declared, looking up at Frelon with absolutely no embarrassment whatsoever. She had had about three days of being awkward and embarrassed before she had decided she had a crush and went full scale flirting. She had made sure Frelon was comfortable with it of course, because working with someone who made you uncomfortable was absolute hell, and Alix had seen it first hand. 

Frelon smiled at her gently as she deposited Shellix to her feet. “Don’t make it too much of a habit, I’d hate for you to damage your greatest asset.” She reached out gracefully to tap on Shelix’s visor, before jumping back into the fight. 

Nobody mentioned that Shellix stayed on the street for a minute before rejoining the fight.

“King, I need breathing room,” Ladybug called out as she dodged from a few minions. The minions couldn’t hypnotize others, but their swings _hurt._

__King Monkey spared her a quick nod before jumping in front of her, his staff was far more effective in blocking the heavy projectiles then Ladybug’s yo-yo. She glanced over the Akuma which was locked in a strange game of chicken with Frelon. Hypnotist was hard-pressed to stay clear of her stinger, but Frelon couldn’t risk glancing in Hypnotist’s eyes which made it hard to attack._ _

__Maybe if they had something to block her eyes for a moment…_ _

___Filou. ____ _

____“Shellix, I need you to pull a straightjacket, we’re gonna switch you and Frelon.” Ladybug directed quickly, flagging down Filou as she spoke. She didn’t need to waste time watching the others, knowing they would do their job._ _ _ _

____“Filou I need you to cast your mirage over her eyes _on _my signal.”___ _ _ _

______Shellix pulled Frelon out of one of Hypnotist’s swings, using her momentum to knock Hypnotist off balance and fly above her. “Shelter!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Frelon whipped around, seeing the straitjacket maneuver succeed and turning to see if Ladybug needed her. Which she did, so she pulled FIlou towards her. “It’s gotta be now, Filou’s gonna mirage her face, you’ve gotta rush in and sting her, got it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Frelon hesitated, and Ladybug couldn’t really blame her. Being new to the team, she didn’t have the instinctual trust built up quite yet. It had taken Shellix about five different attacks for her to start trusting them with more risky maneuvers like this one. And Frelon was quite a bit more anxious than Shellix._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay,” She replied, turning to face her opponent. She had actually been a lot bolder then Ladybug had seen her as a civilian. And according to Alix, Juleka had begun to assert herself some more. Alix’s gay panic over ‘both’ girls had been highly amusing, to say the least._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mirage.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shellix tugged her arm-shields free from the dome, causing it to flicker out as Hypnotist turned to face her. A shroud of black covered her face just as Ladybug looked up. Alix wasn’t so lucky, having seen her face milliseconds before the mirage went up. No time to worry about that now._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frelon rushed in as Shellix fell to her knees. “Venom!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Frelon stinger Hypnotist just as Shellix’s arms melted into the watches._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ladybug ran forward, breaking the pocket watch that peaked out from her pocket under her foot. No Akuma fluttered out and Ladybug began to panic, Shellix was going to start attacking them any second now and she had to find this flipping thing-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh, Bug?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She glanced at Filou for a second before looking back and feeling. She turned back to him, holding a gold anklet in his hand. Well then._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks,” She breathed out as she took the jewelry. She captured the Akuma and performed the cure, noting in satisfaction as the pocket watch also mended despite her mistake._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shell,” Frelon smiled, helping the disoriented girl to her feet. “You alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Damn straight, or rather not,” Shellix replied, looking up with fucking heartens. “Thanks, Goldie.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rolling her eyes fondly she turned to gesture at King Monkey. They were on a time limit with Filou after all. “Watch your timer Shellix, just cuz she’s pretty doesn’t mean you can out your identity just yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So I can one day?” She perked up joyfully, ignoring Frelon’s exasperated huff of laughter._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe one day, Filou, King we gotta go or I’m leaving you behind.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She pretended not to notice Shellix leaning up to wrap Felon in a quick hug. Pulling her two boys after her she pushed the glasses onto her face. “Kalki full gallop.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She pulled the boys through the portal, depositing them in their apartment before dropping both her transformations. She was exhausted, and she knew Kim would appreciate being able to end his and Max’s anniversary alone. So she bid them goodnight and made her exit. Seriously, she could only take so much 3rd wheeling, If Jason wasn’t working his ass off at the moment she would have insisted he come to Paris with them for this one. Though he wouldn’t have agreed, she didn’t want to pull him from the case he was working on. She and the others handled it easy, and there was no real reason for him to be there for every attack. That's why they had a team after all._ _ _ _ _ _

______She just missed him._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______There was a knock on her door, and she allowed her hopes to rise for about a second before she squashed it. It might’ve been Diana, but she usually called ahead of time. Maybe Damian, but he didn’t normally knock._ _ _ _ _ _

______Curious, she opened the door. The sight made her freeze, eyes widening, and jaw-dropping before she composed herself. She couldn’t panic right now, she had to get information. Ladybug mode activated she smile shakily. “Hey, it’s been a while.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Aya smiled at her, equally awkward. “Yeah it has, and I realize that’s my fault Marinette.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marie blinked in surprise, hoping against hope. Alix had said Alya was coming to her senses, but she wasn’t sure she had fully believed it until now. Maybe not even now. “It’s Marie now. I guess you should come in then.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She didn’t move for another second before stepping to the side, leaving Alya room to come into her apartment. Her safe space, her home. She may not have lived here for a very long time, but it was her home. Letting Alya into it felt awkward, a bit like she was shoving a triangle into a square-shaped hole._ _ _ _ _ _

______But Marie hoped because she wanted to have Alya back so bad. Aya walked in, glancing around once before smiling briefly at the clothesline wt pictures clipped to them. Maybe around fifty pictures, mostly taken from the polaroid camera, Kim had gotten her what felt like years ago. When she had moved here with nothing but a small suitcase and the miraculous box._ _ _ _ _ _

______She gestured toward her couch and they sat, Marie on the loveseat next to the couch. “What brings you to Gotham? The whole story if you don’t mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alya nodded, chuckling weakly as she fiddled with something small in her palm. It was white, orange, and black. “Nino breaking up with me is what started it I guess, me coming to my senses. He called me out in the letter a lot, and it was a real wakeup call. After that, I started noticing little inconsistencies with Lila, and I realized, even if what she said was true, that I was still in the wrong. With how I treated you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She paused, the speech sounded a little rehearsed, but it was also painfully vulnerable and quite a bit of self-blame was present, but it wasn’t flashy. Not like how Lila used it for attention, but muted like it was painful to admit that she was wrong but she was doing it anyway. Like she really wanted to fix things. Marie felt her chest practically tearing in two with the newfound hope._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Final nail on the coffin was her trying to tell me that Nino and Alix were dating,” She snorted finally meeting Marie’s eyes. “It’s almost laughable how paper-thin her lies are if you just paid any attention.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She set the thing she was playing with on the table, a small little fox magnet. It was so unassuming, but Marie noticed the weight that it seemed to carry too Alya. “But I didn’t, I didn’t even try. I was a lousy excuse for a reporter, and a lousy excuse for a friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She took in a breath, looking behind Marie to the photos. Most with Jason, Kim, or Max, but quite a few with the other Bat Boys, with Joanne, with Diana, with Alfred and Bruce. All people she trusted and loved, who had her back. Through thick and thin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m glad you have a support system who help you because what I did was inexcusable. I’m sorry, and I know that doesn’t cut it. I want to fix things between us, but I don’t want to shove myself where I don’t belong. If my picture doesn’t fit in with the rest, then I understand and I’ll leave. But if you ever want to talk, or give me another chance then I’ll jump on the opportunity.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marie was biting her lip to keep herself from crying, watching Alya as she lowered her head into her hands for a second before springing her head back up and smiling reassuringly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I want to fix things,” Marie began. “I want to fix things so badly. But I’m still hurt, and you have to understand that it’ll be slow for me. To trust you again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alya let out a small gasp, rapidly shaking her head. “Y-yes, yes of course.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think we’re both a bit overwhelmed,” Both girls exhaled a laugh at that understatement. “Do you have somewhere to stay in Gotham?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, I got here a little while ago.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, give me your number, and go home. I’ll text you and we can meet up and talk. Okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alya nodded, reaching her hand out to accept Marie’s phone and input her number. “Sounds amazing, thank you. Can I-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marie noticed Alya’s body language, still painfully easy to read when she chose to be vulnerable. “Yes, come here sweetie.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Because Marie knew that Alya had her whole world flipped upside down, and she of all people knew what that was like. Fractured trust of not, Marie didn’t want Alya to go through that alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alya practically melted into her, pressed into Marie as she sobbed into her stomach. “Thank you, thank you,” She muttered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re welcome.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alya leaned back, sniffing another time before standing. “I’ll see ya then,” She walked to the door, sparing her one last glance before closing it with a soft click._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marie exhaled a shaky breath, head falling to rest on her knees. That had been unexpected, and she wished she had had a warning beforehand. But it probably wouldn’t have changed much._ _ _ _ _ _

______She was fine._ _ _ _ _ _

______She was glad for it, happy to mend things._ _ _ _ _ _

______She should really get to work, finish some stuff early._ _ _ _ _ _

______She picked up her phone, debating with herself before pulling up her contacts. Should she?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You don’t have to do it alone, Marie,” Tikki stated softly, her and Kalki flying up o rub against Marie’s checks. Mullo patted her thigh in consolation. “Call him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mullo flew up to grab the other two and pull them into their shared burrow. She dialed Jason, smiling softly and not bothering to hide her tear tracks._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason’s voice greeted her gently, not sounding too tired thankfully. “Hey, what’s up love?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alya came over,” Marie stated simply, giggling a bit hysterically as she heard a harsh thump across the line._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who did what now?!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Relax, it went fine. But I- uh”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m on my way,” Jason replied understandingly. “Put on the kettle if you feel well enough to, I’m happy to come.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you,” She whispered before hanging up. It was going to be fine._ _ _ _ _ _


	9. Like Father Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! sorry

Jason closed Marie's apartment door softly, locking it but ensuring he had his own key first. He would be back in maybe five minutes. He and Marie had a system, after a night like this, they would always have a sleepover. 

He just needed to talk to her brothers first.

“Hey, Jason,” Kim greeted, sounding only a little irritated to his credit. And who could really blame him; his anniversary wasn’t exactly going as planned. They’d had their fun day out, but the whole woo-ing part had been interrupted by the Akuma, and then him maybe an hour afterward…

Maybe he should come back later. 

“Sorry, I just realized how dumb this is. I'll come back later,” He offered a tight smile, unsure what he was really supposed to do in this situation. 

Kim must’ve read something in his expression because all he did was sigh and open the door woodier. “You might as well come in and tell us what’s up. I know you wouldn’t go to us for chitchat.”

Jason nodded his thanks, moving into the kitchen as Kim brought Max in there as well. Max only seemed a bit exasperated, and Jason decided to stop feeling guilty and just get it over with. “We might have messed up with the Alya thing.”

Both looked more interested now. “She went to Marie’s apartment. They talked, and Marie said she was happy with the result, but she’s also just really confused and overwhelmed.”

“Understandable, our informant in Paris told us Alya seemed to be coming to her sense. Though I still do not like Marie being around her,” Max stated, fidgeting with his glasses for a brief moment. Kim was seated very close to Max, so he slung his arm around the man’s shoulder for comfort. 

“Are they gonna meet again soon?”

Jason nodded. “They don’t have a date set, but Marie has Alya’s number.”

Kim perked up a bit at that. “We could just delete the contact.”

Before Jason could decide if Kim was actually being serious Max shook his head. “It is highly likely that she could have memorized it, or written it elsewhere for safekeeping. And even if she had not, then she is sufficiently knowledgable enough to find it on her own.”

Jason had nearly forgotten about that, Max had taught Marie some basic hacking skills, just as Tim tried to teach his other siblings. Guess hackers were desperate for a partner, he should really team them up at some point. But then again, they might just take over the world. 

Yeah, maybe not. 

“Oh yeah,” Kim deflated slightly. 

“We’re forgetting the obvious guys. It’s not our situation to handle. We could follow them, or maybe even chase Alya away _if _she tries something, but till then we follow Marie’s lead.”__

__The other males nodded, and Jason sat back with a light sigh. It was so easy to want to micromanage Marie just cuz he didn’t want her hurt, but he knew she likely had the same thoughts about him. That was what in the end always came to him last minute._ _

__She was, of course, her own person._ _

__He supposed he couldn’t help but love that about her. “I gotta get back then, sorry for crashing your date.”_ _

__

__Surprisingly enough, Kim stood first, pulling Jason into a forceful hug. “No problem, it’s always good to see people caring about Marie. Even if she’s more used to it now.”__

Closing the door, Jason made his way back to Marie. She had never been treated kindly enough by her old friends. Always pressured into doing commissions for free, babysitting for free, sacrificing her free time. And she did so without complaint because she was a good person, but also because she had been taught from a young age that she had to earn love. 

Love should be earned, but not by the constant requirement of stuff from her. Her parents had been her first tenants, making her feel like she must be the perfect hardworking, self-sacrificing girl they wanted in order for them to love her. Then it had been her teachers, Ms. Bustier in particular. 

And then it was her friends, once people stopped avoiding her in order to not be on Chloe's bad side. They refused to give her the time of day, besides Nino Kim and Max, until she had stood up for herself. 

Jason quietly snuck back into Marie's room, lying next to the sleeping girl. 

Sometimes he felt like she slept too soundly for what she had gone through. Not that he'd want it any other way, he just couldn't help but wonder if years of hiding her emotions had transferred even to her sleep. If her brain would keep everything bottled up so she wouldn't frown even when she wasn't awake. 

She certainly struggled to admit when she felt bad or needed help, but could it be so deeply ingrained into her that she never could let down her guard? He hoped now, but somehow Jason knew it was true. Knew it was true when he recognized the haunted look of night terrors some mornings yet there was a smile plastered on her face. 

It wasn't a mask for cameras or for strangers. It was a mask against the entire world because she couldn't trust that she wouldn't be taken advantage of the minute she allowed herself to _feel. ___

_He sort of got it sometimes, when the Pit was strong in his mind, and he felt that feeling too much of anything could set him off. But he only got like that sometimes, where he felt that unsafe and unstable._

_Marie, and the entirety of Paris to a lesser extent, had to deal with this all day every day until Hawkmoth was brought to justice._

_In a way that made him worse than any other villain. Because dangerous and angry people didn't care, would let themselves lose control whenever they pleased, and terrorized innocents. While good-hearted people like Marie would fight constantly to never show much discontent, to never feel. Only to watch someone else carelessly lose themselves to Hawkmoth, and Marie was forced to fight them then._

_Marie was always the one to fix everything, and never able to let anyone else fix her._

_But Jason knew she was starting to let him._

__

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__

__  
_  
_Adrien awoke from another string of nightmares but did not cry._   
_

__

__

__Gabriel could feel the despair rolling off of him as he crushed the butterfly he had been utilizing. Being able to sense other’s emotions was normally so taxing. But he had learned to control it more around the time Nathalie had refused to wear the miraculous again. It was less taxing and more addicting at times._ _

__

__Sometimes he turned into a husband’s love for his wife, on other occasions he would tune in to a person’s feelings of victory. A feeling that would soon be his. He coveted it._ _

__

__He felt Adrien settle finally into crushing acceptance and helplessness. Finally, the combination he had been waiting for, he smiled widely at discovering it. He could have akumatized himself to fabricate these feelings of course, but the feelings would be temporary and weaker than genuine feelings._ _

__

__What he had done to get Adrien here would be irreversible as far as he knew. And Gabriel believed he knew everything there was to know._ _

__

__He paused in front of Adrien’s door and found himself enjoying the feelings coming from Adrien. They were irrational, despair and helplessness and a burning desire for revenge. But they felt wonderful, and he wondered if he should tune in to his neighbor's misery sometime._ _

__

__He opened the door to find Adrien sitting upright in his bed. “Father?”_ _

__

__“Hello, son,” He looked around the small room as Adrien moved to stand before him. "How are you adjusting?"_ _

__

__"Alright I guess," He answered vaguely, and Gabriel found himself fighting the urge to reprimand him for his lack of response. Truly, why did he bother with these pleasantries when Adrien insisted on being so uncooperative._ _

__

__"Adrien, do you wish for revenge against your old partner? The one who betrayed you."_ _

__

__Adrien looked only a little surprised, and then he looked down at his hand, where he used to wear his ring if he remembered correctly. "Yes," He paused before looking up again. "I want her to suffer, but I also wish I could change her. Maybe stop her from being corrupted against me."_ _

__

__"I can help you,” Gabriel told him and he saw Adrien’s eyes sow doubt. He does not think his father can give him what he wants? Fine, but he is wrong._ _

__

__“How.”_ _

__

__“I can let you help me, for revenge on Ladybug, for reclaiming _your _miraculous, to make Ladybug devoted to you unconditionally when I reset the timeline to save your mother.”___ _

__

____Now Adrien seemed interested, back straightening as he stared at his father. He didn’t quite believe him, but he wanted to. “My mother?”_ _ _ _

__

____“I lost her when there was a curse put on her miraculous, the peacock. He pulled out the miraculous, and he knew the glint of desire in Adrien’s eyes are telling. He was going to win. “Of course, that didn’t stop me from taking my own miraculous to reclaim what was wrongfully stolen from me.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Your miraculous,” Adrien breathed out, still confused without Ladybug to tell him what to do. He would fix that, talk to him through coms so that Adrien would never have to do this weird dance of nearly figuring things out._ _ _ _

__

____He removed his tie and knows he has succeeded when Adrien looks at him in awe and respect. This was how Gabriel deserved to be seen, respected, and a bit of fear too. The Kwamis were gods, which made the right holder gods as well. If they knew how to make it so._ _ _ _

__

____Ladybug didn’t even try, and she had many people proclaiming her their goddess. Hawkmoth was hated true, but he was feared and respected as he should be._ _ _ _

__

____Adrien squared his shoulders to look him in the eyes, looking every bit like the respectable heir Gabriel had wished him to be. He was _perfect. _“Let me help you.”___ _ _ _

__

______Demanding, his son. “Do not fail me again, Adrien. And do not think that Ladybug cares for you if she says she does it is only because you now have this,” He placed the peacock miraculous in Adrien’s outstretched hand. “Do not be fooled, my son.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______There was hope in Adrien now, tentative but there nonetheless. “Yes father, I will make you proud.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______ _ _ _ _

__

______Adrien, pinned the miraculous to his shirt, before looking up at Gabriel with a smile. “Call me Plume Soleil.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__


	10. Good Intentions

As Marie walked into the cafe, she pretended not to notice the three men in the corner booth who wore cheap hats and hid behind various objects. She knew they were just concerned, and she didn’t have anything to hide in regards to Alya. Though really, how were they so bad at disguises.

Damian was all right; hat, sunglasses, and a large blank book to duck behind. 

Jason and Kim on the other hand; hats, sunglasses, and _trenchcoats._

__

__They ducked behind their coffee cups when she walked in, she rolled her eyes at their antics before heading to the table where Alya waited._ _

__She had a coffee before her, and Marie gave her a nod before going to order her drink and sitting next to her. She tapped the woman’s arm casually. “You’re really tense, relax.”_ _

__Alya did not relax, instead, squinting at her curiously “When did you get so good at reading body language?”_ _

__Marie just gave her a blank look as a server placed her cup on the table. “I live in Gotham, Alya. You should learn too, or you’ll get hurt.”_ _

__“Ah, right.” Alya glanced around anxiously, taking a small sip of her drink. “I thought over everything we said, and what we didn’t. Conclusion; I was a horrible friend, but I do want to make it up to you, to everyone I guess. Lila was exposed on the _news _and I still refused to believe it; and that's just sad honestly. More then anything, I should have stood by you from the get-go. I fucked up.”___ _

____“I know, and it’s okay. I forgive you, remember? Just,” She sighed now, tucking her mug against her chin. “It was hard to be abandoned like that, and then by my parents. I’ve probably got abandonment issues, I’ve always had issues with feeling like I had to earn my place as a friend, and that made it worse.”_ _ _ _

____Alya winced, remembering when she had told Marie she probably had some issues like that before Lila happened. She had known that and had not considered it when she turned her back on her. “God, I’m sorry. You’re completely right, have you been able to get a good support system here really? I saw your pictures, but I just wanted to check.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah actually,” She knew the boys were listening real hard a few tables down. “Kim and Max of course, and I also got really close to this family. They’re always there for me, and honestly, I’ve never felt safer, or more loved.”_ _ _ _

____Alya smiled at her, only a little wistful. “Yeah, I’m glad for you, you deserve it, Marie.”_ _ _ _

____“I know you broke up with Nino, and you’re here, so you don’t talk to Lila I’m guessing?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I kinda started dodging her calls, and she stopped calling me pretty quickly after that,” Alya chuckled. “Guess he figured I’d finally come to my senses.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I hope Gotham’s treating you well, you’ll have to keep me posted.”_ _ _ _

____“You’d be willing to meet up again then?_ _ _ _

____Marie looked at her a little strangely, and Alya found herself expecting an ‘of course.’ Because Marie was just good like that. “Yeah, not all the time. But I’d be happy to say in contact, I told ya that remember?”_ _ _ _

____Alya felt her throat dry a little bit. “Every once in a while?”_ _ _ _

____“Well yeah,” Marie tilted her head a bit as she finished off her coffee. “You really thought I wouldn’t talk to you beyond today? I mean, you hurt me, it sucked, I dealt with it. I had a lot of help, from Jason in particular, but others too. I’m healed honestly, a bit scared but still whole.”_ _ _ _

____Alya couldn’t help but think of the unspoken in her statements. Alya had hurt her and had not fixed her. Marie did not need her, she wanted her in her life- but more from a distance. Because things like that don’t really heal. They mend a bit, but the scar and the cracks would always be there. She knew this, but as it was affirmed it hurt a bit more. “I’m glad,” She replied, feeling only a little hollow._ _ _ _

____“We may never be as close as before, but I’m glad we’re trying to be friends,” Marie offered with a smile. She stood, drawing half a macaroon wrapped in plastic wrap and setting it on the table. “Talk to you later Alya, I have a meeting soon.”_ _ _ _

____It was symbolic for her she supposed, she had offered friendship by splitting a macaroon. Now she gave Alya half a macaroon as a way of mourning their lost trust, with hope for the future._ _ _ _

____Alya reached for the cookie with trembling fingers as Marie walked out of the cafe. She had known they would not be close like before, but this made it feel more real. But only for her, it had been Marie’s reality for a long time now._ _ _ _

____“Goodbye,” She whispered to herself.____

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“You have improved much since we last met, Priestess Marie,” Diana complimented genuinely. “Is there a reason for this?”_  
_  
_

____“Yes actually,” Marie smiled at her, forehead glistening with sweat. “I started training with Nightwing, getting help from someone who had to find ways to make his height work to his advantage as well is very helpful. I’ve learned to use that, and my agility to my advantage.”_ _ _ _

____Diana nodded appraisingly, though she wasn’t hurt by the spar, she had noticed that some of the blows felt to her actually made her feel some pain. She had used some pressure pads from Bruce that would squeeze her limbs hard to proportion that her hits would hurt humans. It was a bit imperfect since Marie could only aim for certain areas, but at least Diana could accurately judge Marie’s strength._ _ _ _

____They had also gone over some basic spell knowledge, such as the proper procedures and basic warnings. Diana did not see the need for spell casting as much as others but knew that was partial because she didn’t need it. But it was a vital and intriguing part of the Order, so she explained everything to the best of her ability._ _ _ _

____“I am impressed, and I recommend you continue training with him. Perhaps from the newest Robin as well if necessary.”_ _ _ _

____Marie nodded happily, tracing the ink on her arm. “I will follow your recommendation.”_ _ _ _

____She trailed her way out of the building, feeling the sun on her face with a deep sense of peace. Her phone rang in her back pocket, not looking at the caller ID she picked up. “This is Marie Kanté-Chiến, how can I help you?”_ _ _ _

____“Hello, Ms. Kanté-Chiến, do you have time for me today?” She giggled a bit at Jason but noticed his voice was a bit strained._ _ _ _

____“Always have time for you, love. But you sound a little upset, is everything okay?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s,” He hesitated, voice tight. “”It’s _that _day. And I really need to distract myself or something. Better than just sitting here.”___ _ _ _

______She felt dread coil in her stomach. It was the day he had died when he had been cursed to this life full of nightmares and the Pitt looming over him constantly. “Okay, I get that. Do you want to patrol or?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Patrol.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you sure?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, I’m fine. Meet you at the usual spot?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marie smiled to herself, feeling proud of him for trying. Maybe it would be fine. “Race ya there.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______By the time she’d gotten there, he was already there, and she suspected he had already been suited up when he had called her. “I call foul play.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He chuckled, glancing around the area. “I haven’t seen you, how could I have?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re special like that,” She grumbled to herself before taking off to jump onto another roof. She used her jump rope to pull herself up, Jason dropping to a crouch beside her._ _ _ _ _ _

______They scanned the area, feeling the cold wind prick at their skin. It was nearing the end of September, and the air was already colder than comfortable for Marie. It felt like the cold winds had swept in overnight, making Marie feel stiff and tired randomly. Though that may partially be due to her lack of sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I feel so far from Paris,” She mused aloud, Red Hood not facing her but she knew he heard her. “I was always so scared, so unsure and alone. I could trust no one, and people would assume they knew everything about me. Then shit went down, and I moved here and met you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She glanced at him for a moment, squinting against the wind. “So thank you, for extending your hand and helping me feel like I wasn’t alone for the first time in forever.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Someone had too, you deserve so much more,” Red Hood replied simply. But she knew what he meant because Jason had told her before. “And anyway, you were so small and helpless, love.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She scowled at him as he reached over to flick her nose. “Like a tiny little mouse in that crowded hallway. I have a bit of a hero complex sometimes, tiny.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She snorted at that, slugging his arm. “You’re just freakishly tall, hun. Can’t kiss ya right now, you’re wearing that stinky mask,” She teased him much to his dismay. She could almost make out his pouting underneath his mask._ _ _ _ _ _

______She grabbed his arm, noting towards the city. “Let’s get going hun, my hero senses are tingling.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______So she let herself plummet had first off the ledge, free falling a moment before catching herself with her rope, Hood coming up behind her to steady her a bit._ _ _ _ _ _

______This always felt a bit like magic, and she knew a thing or two about magic. She hummed to herself, breathing deeply._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, Multi I see something two streets up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Multimouse nodded at him as she turned to trail after him. A man had a boy backed into an alley, pointing a generic gun_ _ _ _ _ _

______The man looked to be in his sixties, clearly homeless, and probably on some form of drugs. His skin was unnaturally pale and yellowish and his eyes were bloodshot. He held the gun shakily, but the safety was off and in his condition ethics were out the window. “Gimme your fucking money,” He grit out at the boy before him._ _ _ _ _ _

______The kid looked to be around ten, and Multimouse was going to take extra delight in beating this one. She swung her rope out, lashing the ground behind the man as she jumped off the roof. The homeless man turned his head, temporarily shifting the gun away from the kid, as Red Hood jumped in to help the kid escape._ _ _ _ _ _

______Multimouse landed feet first on the man’s head, sending him spinning into the brick wall next to Red Hood. “We’re really just helping you, that kid could be pulling your life support in ten years,” Red Hood joked half-heartedly as he forces the man to his knees._ _ _ _ _ _

______The man bit at Red Hood’s hand, not quite making it there. “Take it easy,” Multimouse chirped at him, as she alerted the police. “I can be less forgiving than Hood if you fuck with my friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Bitch,” He growled at her, prompting Hood to narrow his eyes in a glare._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t punch him,” Multimouse said calmly, predicting Red Hood before even he realized his fist was curling. “He can say whatever he wants, doesn’t change the fact he’s going to jail.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The man spat at him, a thick trail of yellowish saliva stringing from his beard. “Fucking coward, hiding behind a whor-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Red Hood descended on him in a rage, gripping the man’s jaw so that his eyes swam with tears and Multimouse thought his jaw might shatter. The man whimpered from where he was held, but Red Hood just raised his other hand to his gun. “Don’t you ever speak to me again. You’re useless, worthless, complete _waste _of-“___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hood! Please, it’s not worth it,” Multimouse insisted, one hand on his gun holster and the other trying to ease his hand from his face. Red Hood shook her off, but just threw the man to the ground and turned his glare to her. She could see, even though his mask the green glow of the Pitt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, look up at me,” Multimouse tilted the man’s jaw up, unsure if it was dislocated or not. His eye was swollen and she could see a burst blood vessel in his forehead from the strain. “You’re fine, still going to jail though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Red Hood remained silent behind her, but she could feel his glare on her back. This was a mistake, he should have stayed home. He nearly-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hood,” Multimouse quickly pulled zip ties out off her belt and clipped them onto the crook. He seemed more than happy to let her at the point. “He doesn’t deserve to die, it’s not necessary.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She looked up at him, noting how he was letting out heavy breaths in concern. “You’ll regret it later, just let it go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He glared at her, even though his mask. “Bet you’d know all about regret, Mouse. Do you regret losing everyone before?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She snapped her head back like she’d been stung, torn between being royally pissed and terribly hurt. That was quite possibly the worst thing he could have said to her because he knew her. He knew her better than anyone. “Hood, maybe you should go home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She didn’t leave, because she wasn’t sure the crook would be okay if she did. But Red Hood just glared at her, not moving towards them. “Maybe you should go home, back to your country where you belong.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She stood quickly, fighting back her emotions. It was fine, she could deal with this. She had heard objectively crueler things from her old classmates, why should this be different? Maybe she trusted him more, even after Paris. Maybe that was a mistake, even if she knew he’d never say that on his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was just the Pitt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She walked past him, not looking back or touching him as she swung off. She heard a curse behind her and maybe running. Was he chasing her?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He probably realized his mistake, she knew he felt horrible. She should probably tell him it was fine, but she needed time. “Kalki,” She barked, transforming in a quick blast as Red Hood got closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Voyage.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She was in Paris, Red Hood back in Gotham. He made a mistake, today was that day. It was fine, she knew he was struggling right now, _it was fine. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But it wasn’t, it didn’t feel fine. It would be fine tomorrow, but right now she was angry and hurt and-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And she was in Paris, right where Red Hood had told her to go in his moment of rage. She had gone back to Paris because she was scared and needed to be alone. Maybe it was because she associated Paris with loneliness and fear. Or maybe it was because she found it easier to reign in her emotions here; because she _had _to.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Muscle memory and painful mental scar memory was great like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She didn’t realize where she was until she nearly tripped down a step. She was at her old ‘secret garden’ where she used to draw so much inspiration. It had been a little bit of an escape for her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Marinette?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She froze, heart, pounding as she looked over her shoulder. Nino stood there, looking shocked but not unhappy to see her. They stared at each other for a moment before he rushed forward, earring off his jacket and zipping it around her quickly. Her arms were pressed against her sides under it and he used the hood to hide her face as he pulled her towards a more secluded but still visible spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sorry, just didn’t want you to be seen,” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he helped her put her arms in the sleeves. They were both shaking a bit as they sat down next to each other, Marie dipping her head down a bit to hide her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey, Nino,” She smiled at him awkwardly. “Thanks, I- it’s nice to see you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She surprised even herself with the honestly in the statement. Nino looked absolutely shocked, but also hopeful. “It’s great to see you too. First thing’s first; I am so sorry. I get it if you never forgive me dudette, but I fucked up majorly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She put a hand on his arm and smiled at him gently. “I forgive you, I heard from Alix that you figured it out and tried to steer Alya on the right path. And you were never one to try and hurt me, you just kinda- stopped standing up for me, which hurt but,” She shrugged a bit. “Not the worst thing that happened, and I know Alya can be intimidating.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah, I don’t know how well that worked out,” He chuckled a bit awkwardly. “But thanks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She smiled at him brighter now, happy to measure him. “It did work, she tracked me down to apologize, and we met up earlier to talk. So thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That means a lot, but you look kinda upset right now, and I’m a little concerned. You don’t have to tell me, but I can listen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She frowned now, remembering what had driven her back to Paris in the first place. Nothing that would have lasting consequences probably, but still painful. “My closest friend and I got into a fight. Honestly, he’s dealing with a lot, and he didn’t mean to hurt me or anything and he tried to apologize but I just-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She shrugged at him a little. “It hurt, it hurt and it’ll be fine I just needed to let myself _feel _hurt, ya know?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nino nodded thoughtfully, playing with his wristbands. “Yeah, it’s something us Parisians struggle with now. But that's always been you too, so I know it’s even harder. Don’t envy you on that dude,” He laughed bitterly, clearly thinking about his role in ostracizing her. “You haven’t been treated kindly, and it makes sense that you need to take a step back and let yourself take time to accept when something hurt you. You haven’t had anyone let you do that, so it takes you some time and space. That's sucky, but it makes sense.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She blinked at him in surprise, forgetting how helpful and understanding Nino could really be sometimes. “Maybe you should consider being a therapist rather than a DJ, you could do great as either.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He chuckled a bit at that. “Just know you really well, Nettie. Which is why it was so pathetic of me to not stand up for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“In the past, Nino,” She winced a moment before smiling again so quick Nino almost didn’t catch it. “By the way, it’s Marie now. But only to a few people.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nino seemed to understand she meant not to out her new name to certain undesirables. “Is Alya apart of that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Marie sighed a bit, considering. “She does call me Marie, mainly cuz ‘Marinette’ had bad memories for me. We won’t ever be as close again honestly, but I think we could be good friends. She lives in Gotham like me now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nino chuckled at that. “Same as Kim and Max too right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah, they live across the hall from me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Everyone lives in Gotham now, 'cept a few peeps. You started a trend, Marie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Marie smirked at him, relishing in the normalcy between them. Marie suddenly leaped up, mime-ing waving papers around as people shot her odd looks. “Parisians Take Over Gotham! Extra, Extra!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nino was near howling with laughter, she sat down as he wiped a tear from his eye. “Maybe I should move to Gotham.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She considered it a moment, imagining moments like this more often. She loved her new life, loved her people. But she had missed Nino too, more than Alya if she was being perfectly honest. If Max and Kim were like her dads more than her older brothers, then Nino was like her twin. They had been attached at the hip as kids. They had grown apart as Chloe’s bullying got worse, but had still been close when Adrien had been Nino’s friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It was probably Nino’s approval that made her fall for Adrien so easily. They had both been duped she supposed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Maybe you should.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. Intervention

"Teacup, you need to come out," Dick shouted from outside her door.

It had been a few days since her fight with Jason. After meeting with Nino, she had gone home and locked herself in her room. She hadn't gone out aside from some bathroom breaks, feeding the Kwamis, and getting caffeine. "I'll come out when I'm dead!" She shouted back, looking over one of her latest commissions. She hesitated another moment, grinning. "I'm bi!"

"You know I support you, and same," He stated plainly, clearly not going away. "Teacup, don't make me come in there."

She chuckled at that, knowing it was an empty threat. She knew the Bat Boys could pick locks, it was a fairly easy skill to learn, she knew as well. So after locking it, she had shoved her dresser against the door. "Go ahead, I'd like to see you try."

Okay, maybe she didn't have any self-preservation or common sense at the moment. But she hadn't slept in three days and had been significantly sleep deprived before that. 

Because Dick was now pulling himself through her window, having just climbed around the outside of the tall building she lived in. "You _dick, _you could have fell."__

__"Please, I was a Flying Grayson, I would have only fallen if the building was crumbling, now," He crossed his arms, standing a good foot taller then her. SHit, she really made a mistake here didn't she? "Why are you holing up in your room like doomsday here?"_ _

__She turned back to her work, pointedly not looking at him. "Please, we both know if doomsday was coming I'd be the first out there. I'd-"_ _

___"Marie." ____ _

____Dick didn't use names too often, none of the Wayne's did really. Damian wouldn't use first names anyway, Jason had about half a ton of nicknames for her, Tim called her Bean due to their shared low of coffee, Dick called her teacup. All of them called her Tiny or Shortstack form time to time, and even Bruce would call her a variety of dad names._ _ _ _

____She turned back to face him, only feeling a little guilty. She knew he worried about her, they all did really. Even Damian had texted her, she did do this sometimes, but not usually without letting anyone in. She would normally leave it unlocked or at least respond to texts._ _ _ _

____"I," She swallowed, feeling a little silly. "Had a fight with Jason, I just got upset and I know it's fine and he's not mad. He probably feels shitty about it, but I just-"_ _ _ _

____There was a it of silence, and she just sighed, turning back to her work. "It's not a big deal, I just gotta finish this. Anyways, it's my fault for running off and I'll talk to him I swear just-"_ _ _ _

____"Do you think he's mad at you?"_ _ _ _

____She flinched a little, not letting herself hesitate in her movements. "No, just disappointed probably. I should have stayed and talk things out."_ _ _ _

____“Teacup, I swear,” Dick groaned, grabbing her hands. She didn't know it, but he had a similar conversation with Jason yesterday, and he was _over _their respective pity parties. “You and Jason are the stubbornest, stupidest, most infuriating people I ever-“___ _ _ _

______“Dick, what are you doing?” Dick was pulling her now, clicking her door open and dragging her down the hall. She started struggling, skidding her feet on the floor to slow him down. “You better tell me what you think you’re do-OH-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dick leaned down and scooped Marie so that she hung over his shoulder in a fireman carry. Forced to hang on for dear life as he walked across the hall to pound on Kim and Max’s door. “GUYS!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The door opened and she heard Kim greet them. “I see the gremlin has come out of her cage, does she need food or?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“She still hasn’t talked to Jason cuz they fought like maybe four days ago, and that's why she locked herself in this time,” Dick rushed out, and even though she couldn’t see Kim’s face as she was staring down at the floor, he could hear his silence. She knew he was exasperated from his silence alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Marie I _swear to fucking Kwami-“ _____ _ _ _ _

________And suddenly they were going down the hall, Kim grouching at her the entire way, Dick occasionally throwing in oh so helpful comments. These two meeting was a mistake. Dick meeting _anyone _was a mistake. “Guys I swear if you don’t tell me where we’re going-“___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We’re going to see your boyfriend-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So that you stop neglecting _basic self-care-“ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“And come out of your room for more than five minutes a day!“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her head spun for a minute at their strange physic talking before she understood them. Then she started struggling again, but there wasn’t much she could do short of throwing herself to the side to try and get him off balance. But Kim was on that side and was strong enough to catch both her and Dick- so no cigar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Guys no. We had a fight, no big deal, no need to address it. Let me go-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They didn’t listen, finally reaching Dick’s car, and boarding it. Marinette was tossed in the back while Dick and Kim took the front, and worst of all. _The child lock was activated. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She huffed out a breath, pouting to herself grumpily as she waited to be released from her strange prison. As soon as they opened the for she would make a break for it, disappear, fake her death, get a new identity. Or her second new identity anyways, geez that was strange to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They had arrived and Marie was not ready._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dick turned in his chair, grabbing her arm in a vice grip as Kim opened the door and scooped her up in a bundle against his chest. It really wasn’t fair that he could somehow carry her like that and restrain her flailing limbs at the same time. Curse her small body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dick and Kim walked her up the Wayne Manor steps to her doom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alfred only gave her a small look of pity as she was manhandled past him. “I’ll be expecting you for dinner, Miss Marie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She didn’t bother questioning it, knowing of Alfred’s talents by now. If Alfred said she was staying, then she was staying. She had accepted her fate, but that didn't mean she was happy about it. She would have been perfectly fine stewing and awkwardly avoiding Jason for another few days. Well, probably._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Finally, they reached Jason's room, Kim pounded on the door with one fist as Dick just smiled at Marie, ya know- like the little traitor he was. "Hey, zombie got a package for you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The door opened, and Jason's eyes widened comically seeing Marie. "You."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Marie couldn't resist she looked at him in the eye completely deadpan. "Me," She yelped as Kim emptied his arms, shoving her into Jason. Which ruined the effect but whatever. The door closed behind them and she was positive she heard furniture scrapping. "Oh my God, they're barricading the door."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She met Jason's eye and they shared a couple of snickers at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Was there anything normal in their life? She looked him over, noting that he was wearing the same clothes she'd saw him in last, but he looked like he'd showered so there was that at least. His eyes didn't look as haunted and she could feel the Pitt's presence nearly faded from him. Still, he seemed anxious, understandable as she had been avoiding him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm sorry," Jason began, wringing his hands before tucking them under his arms. "I fucked up royally, I completely betrayed your trust and said horrible things. I can't do anything else about it, and I wish I could say it wouldn't happen again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm sorry for running, I mean, I get it I really do. I know you aren't completely in control during that time, and I wish I could help you," Marie admitted, she glanced around his room. It was mainly clean actually, blankets and books were everywhere like he had a separate reading nest for every book he was reading. There were some more odd things, like a tower of soda cans standing tall over some ammo shells, but it was fairly average actually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I might have maybe found out you can?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Her eyes snapped back to him, curious and tentative. She studied his nervous expression for a moment before nodding, stepping forward to grab Jason and drag him to his bed and sitting there. Thankfully it was clean, just a bit unmade and a few unopened energy drinks laying there. She cracked one open, passing the other one to Jason. "Alright, let's hear it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Plagg said that as the Guardian you have access to spells that could cure the Pitt's influence on me. Something about a potion that could wipe dark traces from human bodies, particularly those who wield or have wielded miraculous."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Marie nodded, contemplative. "That makes sense, Diana has taught me some basics about spell casting, and I think I know the one you're talking about. Plagg, do you know what it's called?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Plagg zipped out of his pocket, moving to settle himself on Marie's knee as Tikki flew out to join him, Mullo skittering after. "Can't say I do, Bug. Maybe something about cleansing or auras."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tikki scowled at him lightly, poking him. "Diana will have the spellbook," Tikki declared with the certainty she only used occasionally. Tikki knew she did, and if Marie asked how then she would not receive a straight answer. "But don't go now, you should meet with her tomorrow, or better yet just text her for the spell now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jason gave Marie a questioning look, she just smiled at him. "I'm a literally Priestess apparently so I'm gonna go on faith and text her. I believe the Kwamis, and I believe in the power of Alfred, who told me I'd be staying for dinner."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jason snort, chugging the last of his drink. "Yeah, okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They talked about the past few days, though Jason was not amused learning that she hadn't slept or ate since patrol that day. So looking at the clock, he decided they would go to dinner with everyone else, whether Dick was around to let them out of not. Thankfully, Jason had set up a rope ladder in his room in case he ever needed to escape that way, so they just walked around back to the front door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alfred opened the door, not looking surprised to see them in the slightest. "Just in time, dinner is almost ready. I will prepare you the guest room closest to the others."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Thanks, Alfred!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Of course, Miss Marie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Do you think he just watches cameras?" He asked as they walked toward the dining room, used to Alfred but curious what Marie thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"No, I don't think so. I have a theory actually, but nothing concrete," She replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What's your theory?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I think he might have been a peacock wielder at some point," She answered casually, Jason gaped at her. Seeing his clear confusion she giggled. "Miraculous can leave imprints on wielders if they were trained properly. Alfred is extraordinary on his own, but the miraculous would explain the extra."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"But isn't the peacock grant the power of emotion?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yes, but the peacock also symbolizes vibrancy, sight, and truth. So it would make sense if Alfred was imprinted with truth as it's one of the peacock's secondary ideas represented by it," Marie explained as they walked into the dining room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dick glanced up at the two, smiling proudly. "I see you two have worked everything out?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yeah, but I'm gonna make your life hell," Marie chirped contentedly, settling in a chair beside Damian as Jason stumbled into his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Um, what'd you do to Jason?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She glanced at him, noticing how shocked and amazed he looked. She leaned over, poking him. "Jase? You alright there?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He looked at Bruce, who looked more than a little concerned by now. "She figured out how Alfred knows everything, she just figured it out casually and-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alfred walked in, eyes twinkling with mischief as he set plates on the table. "Yes, excellent job Marie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jaws dropped noticing the loss of the 'miss.' They'd ben trying to get him to do that for ages, and he just-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Thank you, Alfred!" Marie looked plenty pleased with herself as she began serving herself. "I don't know if you ever met any of the other Kwamis, but I know they'd be more then happy to meet one of Dusuu's birds."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alfred smiled at her as if the rest of the table wasn't losing their minds. "I would like that, Marie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tim started glancing at his coffee suspiciously, and Bruce began shaking his head fondly. Dick just dropped his head into his hands. "Marie I am losing my damn mind."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alfred left to finish preparing his dessert, and Marie just sat back content as everyone began talking and questioning everything. Alfred seemed like he must have been a fine bird once, she would like to give him the peacock again someday. Once she had retrieved it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She felt her phone buzz and found Alya had texted her.______________

___**Alya:** Nino texted me___

___**Alya:** He said you talked to him and said I'm cool now???___

___**Marinette:** Thats great!!!! Yeah I did (◕‿◕✿)___

___**Alya:** WHY?___

___**Marinette:** I thought it would be good for him to know. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Maybe you can be happy? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)___

___**Alya:** He said he's gonna move to Gotham too... has plane tickets here in a month___

___**Marinette:** Does he want 2 meet up?___

___**Alya:** Yes___

___**Alya:** Fuck, why I-___

___**Marinette:** What's wrong?___

___**Alya:** I want to but-___

___**Alya:** Idk, what if it doesn't go well?___

___**Marinette:** I don't know, but you gotta try.___

___**Alya:** You're right.___

___**Marinette:** Of course I am (ᵔᴥᵔ)___

__  
_  
_


	12. The Destruction Cure

Marie’s phone dinged, and she nearly swallowed one of the pins in her mouth. Readjusting it she called out to Tikki. “Hey, Tikki could you read that for me?”

“Okay!” She chirped, coming over to knock her screen, Plagg lazily floating behind her to follow his pillow. He had taken to napping with Tikki at Marie’s apartment occasionally. Since Jason didn’t need the rig in Gotham, it made sense, and nobody wanted to keep them apart really. 

“It’s from Diana, she sent you the spell for Jason.”

Marie coughed, spitting the pins onto the floor to be stepped on later. She felt her hands shake a bit with nerves, she could heal him. The spell existed and she could help him feel like he could always be himself again. “C-can,” She swallowed, wiping her palms on her jeans. “Could you reef- READ it?”

That drew a high-pitched laugh from Plagg and a little giggle from Tikki. “Watch it or I’ll get the squirt bottle,” She threatened him, turning back to Tikki as he hissed at her.

“A tear from a fox, the tooth of a monkey, hair of a bee,” Tikki read aloud as Plagg curled around her to glance at her screen. 

“That's pretty easy,” Marie mused, already planning how to gain the required ingredients. 

Plagg cut her off, sounding oddly upset. “That's not everything.”

Marie turned back to them, noticing how Tikki had paled a bit. “Eye of a butterfly, Blood of a Ladybug.”

Marie winced because of course there was something like that. She did not feel like gouging someone's eye out, even if Hawkmoth kinda deserved it. Though, she may be able to use the cure. “Would the cure heal Gabriel if I gouged out his eye?”

Tikki nodded from where she sat with Plagg. “Yes, the cure should heal Gabriel, but-“ She paused, clearly unsure how to break some sort of news. “For the spell to work, it’s recommended to use about one and a half liters of blood.”

“Okay,” Marie replied, trying to understand what Tikki might be getting at. 

“You could end up with Class III Hemorrhage, which would require a blood transfusion afterward,” Plagg explained. “If you tried to hook up the transfusion while you were collecting the blood you could contaminate it, and the spell wouldn’t work. It’s risky Bug, if you’re not careful you could die.”

“Oh,” Marie muttered, sitting down to collect her thoughts. There was no way in hell that Jason would let her go through with this, her brothers wouldn’t either. Dick and Damian might, but Dick would absolutely tell Jason, and Damian might tell Bruce. She wasn’t sure Bruce would let her, and she knew Tim wouldn’t. Damian was her best bet, but she’d rather not take that risk

“I can’t tell anyone then,” She decided, standing to pace the room. She couldn’t help but shake her hands as she walked like if she was still she might pass out like the blood was draining through her body already. “You know the others wouldn’t let me. Will you guys not tell the others about the blood? Just tell them that as the Guardian I alone can brew the potion and cast the spell over it. The instructions are fairly simple, I’ll cut my arm and measure the blood. And I’ll immediately stitch myself up, it’ll work.”

Plagg looked at her, trying to decide, Tikki nodded, understanding the risk. “My kid would be devastated if he thought for one second you could have died,” Plagg stated simply. “If I think for a minute you might pass out, I reserve the right to get you help. Understood?”

Marie smiled, moving forward to scratch under his chin. “Yeah, that makes sense. The spell will work, we’ll tell the other’s about the harmless ingredients, and the eye one.”

Marie stepped back, taking a deep breath to school her nerves. She was having the Wayne’s and her brothers over for dinner tonight so she should probably check on the Lasagna in the oven. It should be done any minute now. 

Just sash was walking toward the kitchen she heard the timer ding. “Maybe Alfred’s rubbing off on me,” She joked to Mullo, who was resting in their nook. Tikki and Plagg had hung back, likely to comfort each other. She tried not to feel too guilty about that. 

“Perhaps so, Pup,” Mullo chuckled. 

Smiling and humming to herself, Marie put the Lasagna on a hot plate and set the table. “Need any help, love?”

“Yes actually, come over here, and then go get cups,” Marie responded, spinning into Jason’s arms to give him a kiss. “Happy to see you here early.”

“Happy to be here,” He chuckled at her, nuzzling her softly before kissing her on the forehead and leaving for the glasses. Well- plastic cups anyways, since Jason had never gotten over her dropping that glass bowl that one time. Honestly, she did it one time. (That he knew of)

“Anyone home?” She turned to smile at Kim walking in carrying a twelve-pack of sodas with Max behind him. Kim set the drinks on the table to scoop her up into a hug. “Glad to see you out of your room and planning on eating.”

“Yeah, yeah Kim,” She chuckled, turning to hug Max. “There’s my favorite brother!” She ignored Kim’s indignant squad of protest and Max’s laughter.

Bruce and Tim filed in next deep in a discussion about their business, Dick, and Damian trailing after them bantering lightly. Greetings were exchanged and she eventually got everyone to sit down at her table. She and Alfred set up these dinners so that he could get time off, and because she had hosting in her blood. It was exciting for her, and she was happy to do it. 

Halfway through the meal, she noticed Tikki catch her eye, giving her a nod. She had put it off long enough apparently. “I have an announcement to make,” Marie stated, prompting the others to quiet down and look at her curiously. 

“You and Jason finally get together?” Dick teased her, obviously expecting some blushing or stuttering. But she and Jason had decided to just see how long it took the others to notice, so she decided not to answer. 

“I was going to talk about the potential of healing the Pitt from Jason,” She replied, ignoring the looks of shock. “I talked to Diana, and I have the ingredient list and the instructions. It’s called the Destruction Cure, and I believe I can brew it.”

Bruce settled his expression into something more tentative than anything. “Are you certain this cure works?”

“It was originally created to combat the Lazarus Pits, but it has also shown promise to curing any corruption of the soul by miraculous means, so yes.”

“What do you need?” 

She took in a breath, and she saw Damian look at her curiously for it. “They’re more personable than expensive, but there is one hitch. I’ll need a tear from a fox holder, a tooth from the monkey holder, a hair of a bee holder,” She listed off, stopping to ensure she had been heard. “And I’ll need the eye of the butterfly holder.”

Tim drew in a sharp breath, obviously understanding. “Nothing from the Cat since the Lazarus Pitt is from Plagg I’d guess. And we obviously don’t know where the Butterfly is.”

“Right, I have his identity, but it doesn’t do me any good right now. Not until Hawkmoth makes a mistake,” She admitted bitterly. “But I want to get the other ingredients as soon as possible. The bee is easy, the same for the fox. For the monkey, you can either have your tooth knocked out, or you could maybe ask your parents if they kept your baby teeth?” She gave a small shrug, turning from Kim back to Tim. “So we can’t really cure Jason until we defeat Hawkmoth, but since we know his identity he really can’t last that long. He’s under siege now.”

“Thank you, Bean,” Tim smiled. “I’ll get you anything you need for this, of course, I’m assuming you need a cauldron or something? I didn’t take Spell Casting in school, so just let me know.”

She chuckled, mentally noting she did need to ask Diana about that. “Thanks.”

Jason smiled, squeezing her hand under the table before letting go to give her a side hug. “Watch out Gabriel, we’ll see how he judges everyone without one of his eyes.”

That brought a laugh out of everyone, though it was somewhat awkward from a few. The conversation still flowed easily, no human in the room but Marie knowing of the other ingredient. By the time dinner ended, and the others were bundling up it was nearly twelve. Marie bid Tikki and Plagg goodnight, staying up to clean the dishes and the like. 

“You get enough to eat Mullo?”

“Yes, Priestess,” Mullo smiled at her. “I must thank you for that treat.”

She chuckled, moving to close the window that looked out from her living room. As she was closing it she paused, she could have sworn she saw-

There, across the street. A camera was pointed towards her window, she saw the small flash go off thanks to Tikki’s luck imprinted on her. “Mullo, I need to transform.”

“What is it?” They asked curiously.

“Someone’s stalking me, I need to know who,” She muttered as she watched the man stow away his camera. He looked to be in his forties, wearing a large plain black hoodie and dark jeans, not unusual for Gotham. But she trusted her instincts, he had been photographing her. She couldn’t afford to wait and lose him. “Mullo, transform me.”

She crawled out her window when she was sure the man hadn't seen her, soundlessly tracing after him via rooftop. She was focused, scanning him constantly for the imprint of a gun in his pocket, or any change of pace. He seemed at peace, oblivious to the vigilantes following him. 

He turned to a small apartment complex near Crime Alley, and here she had to make a split-second decision. She could leave, risk not knowing where her stalker lived, or she could divide and follow. Last moment, she made her decision, dividing. She let three of her follow the man, two staying outside to play lookout. 

One of her trailed after the man, sticking to the shadows, one cringed to the back of his hood, which he had let fall to his back once they entered the building. And the third one of her went to a computer in the lobby, scanning the names of the residents as a precaution. 

The one riding in the man’s hood was breathing shallowly, trying not to smell the horrible scent of sweat and cigarettes that clung to him. The man was silent, dark eyes squinting in the dimmer lighting the complex offered. Finally, they reached the tenth story, elevator dinging sharply. He walked down the hall to a normal looking door and knocking. 

The Multimouse following them scurried into a shadow, watching for whoever would come out of the door. She was prepared for anything, mouth set in a thin line. Or so she thought. 

Tom Dupain opened the door.


	13. Moving Day

Marie sat at her kitchen table, Kim and Max seated around her.

They had coffee, as it was a staple for her at this point- but it remained completely untouched before them. “I listened to their conversation for a while, and it’s fairly straightforward. They hired him to follow you and the Waynes around until he could find me. They paid him for my location before letting him go, they don’t know about the library or Diana.”

There was a beat of silence in the room, the walls of her home feeling alien and hostile. Every shadow and sharp edge jumped out at her, making her seem small. 

“Couldn’t we get a restraining order?” Kim asked nervously, clearly unsure how to fix the situation, but trying anyway. Because sometimes, the confirmation that you weren’t alone meant more than the actual solution. Marie let out a small thankful breath, smiling at Kim even as she disagreed with him. 

“Legally I could, but I would need proof of them harassing me. Plus, it might aggravate them.”

“They seem aggravated already Pipsqueak,” Kim protested. He probably thought she was giving them grace of some sort, which was a fair assumption all things considered. But a wrong one nevertheless. 

“They know I’m Ladybug,” Marie reasoned. “If they feel like they can stop me they won’t reveal that. If they lose that ‘hope’ then-“

“They will have nothing to stop them,” Max finished, wide-eyed. He sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose so that his glasses were pressed against his forehead. “You are right, so call Jason. We must get to work.”

“Get to work?”

Max turned from them, straightening his glasses as he started pulling dishes from their shelves, setting them in neat stacks on the table. “We must relocate you, they will likely come here first thing in the morning. Ask Bruce to stay in the guest room Alfred keeps prepared for you anyways.”

Kim nodded, following his boyfriend in cleaning out her kitchen. “We’ll get everything out, call Jason and tell him we need plenty of boxes. Alfred probably already knows, but we should tell them.”

Marie hesitated a moment before nodding. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed Jason, he picked up on the third ring. “Pixie?”

“Jason,” She breathed out, relieved he had woken up. “My parents know where I live, Max said I should pack and move into the Manor. I can rent out the room of course, but could you get lots of boxes? Bring anyone who wants to help, but we’ve probably got like five hours.”

There was some rustling noise on the line, probably getting out of bed. “Yeah, _shit- _I’ll be over as soon as I can, love.”__

__“Thanks,” She smiled as he hung up. Turning back, she hurried to her room, carefully folding commissions into various clothes bags she had lying around. She stopped partway through to email Alya that she was moving. If she texted her she would likely wake up, so an email was a nice alternative. She had finished securing her commissions when she heard a knock at the door._ _

__She turned to go back to the living room, being only a little shocked to find all the Bat Boys carrying plenty of boxes._ _

__“Hey Teacup, I hope you know that I’m making you sleep as soon as we get you home,” Dick teased her good naturally as he started placing her dishes in the boxes._ _

__“Might just let you for once, I’m beat,” Marie admitted, turning to greet Tim who wordlessly handed her a large thermos of _very _strong smelling coffee.___ _

____“I love you so much, thank you,” She gulped down some of the drink, immediately feeling the boost. She noted the equally large thermos in his hand. “Sorry for waking you.”_ _ _ _

____“Happy to help, Bean,” He smiled at her tiredly as he started towards her living room. Damian was last, simply patting her shoulder in support before moving to help. She smiled at Jason in thanks, stepping forward to wrap him in a tight hug._ _ _ _

____She breathed in deeply, feeling that she was standing like Atlas holding up the sky, but at the moment she wasn’t bearing it alone._ _ _ _

____Once everything was packed up in boxes, Marie sent her notice to the apartment manager, slipping her key under her door with a note. Alfred helped them load everything up and she went back to check if she'd forgotten anything. It was strange moving out. She had lived in one place her whole life, and when she'd had to move she hadn't had time to mourn it exactly._ _ _ _

____She hadn't seen its walls bare, stripped of everything that made her think of it as her home. It wasn't traumatic or anything, but it was heavy. She smiled to herself a bit, this was the place she had finally taken her own independence. The place she had run to when everything fell apart, well-_ _ _ _

____She turned towards the door to find Jason waiting for her. He was holding her coffee in one hand, patient and unassuming. She walked to him, giving him a quick kiss before leading the way out. She wasn't really leaving anything of importance, she was going to Wayne manor and things would be a little different. But she would be with Jason and other people who cared about her._ _ _ _

____And at the end of the day that was more than enough, well the early morning anyways._ _ _ _

____They pulled up to the Manor at 5 am, quickly dumping all her boxes in the guest room. She took a minute to get settled before letting Dick force her into her new bed. He fussed over her for a minute, promising lots of mother-hen-ing when she woke up before clicking the lights off. She smiled to herself a bit at how comfortable she had gotten with people actually caring about her health._ _ _ _

____Her parents had never really cared, just as long as she was in her room and quiet before they went to bed. Max and Kim had tried, but she was far more stubborn than them and she outlasted them. Alya would tease her but didn't do anything about it. And that had been her normal, and it wasn't terribly upsetting._ _ _ _

____But it was nice to have someone force you to bed or drag you down to reconcile with a friend. For someone to care enough about you to not let you do everything alone she supposed as she snuggled herself deeper into her blankets._ _ _ _

____Jason quietly walked into the room soon after, having been talking to Bruce. He smiled to himself, taking in the peace and contentment on her face. This moment, he can't help but think, is one where she is truly open. She is relaxed and open and unafraid, and he loves that he is part of that reason. He moved farther into the room, boxes stacked around him in little towers. Like she is the ruler of her own little city, she is magnificent and beautiful._ _ _ _

____He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Marie’s forehead, mumbling against it with all the gentleness and care in the world. “Goodnight, my love.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He does not notice Marie let out a small sleepy smile as he turns away, being on the edge of sleep._ _ _ _


	14. Different Sorts of Chains

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

Lynx watched with some awe that had never really dissipated over time. Everything fixed, a complete do-over. He looked back at Ladybug with a small smile. _A second chance for good. ___

__“Way to go, Bug!” King Monkey cheered, giving Shellix a high five before she ran off. Frelon stuck around, knocking shoulders with Lynx in celebration. Frelon was a quiet, but still appreciated and humorous addition to the team. Her humor lay more in sarcastic glances and ye rolls then witty one-liners, but it was equally hilarious. You just had to pay more attention._ _

__Ladybug smiled, moving towards them. Only to pause when a throwing dart landed in front of her foot, about a foot long of dark blue metal with pink and gold details. Lynx turned, carefully stalking to stand closer to her as he scanned the rooftop._ _

__

__“I must say, My lady,” A voice called out, casual and arrogant as it’s speaker lazily stepped into their view. “You pick a good team, for the bottom of the barrel.”_ _

__He wore a brilliantly colored silky suit, deep purple with delicate pink accents. There were gold cufflinks and a gold embodied mask which complimented his gold hair. His eyes were an acidic blue-green. Unnatural and constantly shifting in the light. “But you are missing your soulmate, you need me.”_ _

__“She doesn’t need you, you bedazzled chicken,” Lynx growled out, clenching his baton with a fury. He heard Filou's miraculous beep and knew the situation was dire. Agreste wasn’t on a timer, they were. Frelon and King Monkey hadn’t used their abilities, but if it came down to it then Agreste wouldn’t let Ladybug leave in the first place. “Moved on from the leather-clad furry fetish to looking like a thrown up wad of cotton ca-“_ _

__“You know nothing about me, you’re just another copycat. And a rather pathetic one at that,” He barked back at him. He soothed his expression back into the cocky and uncaring one from before. “I meet you all on the other side of the field. Copycat will feel his muscles crumble to dust, and his mind descent into madness, while Ladybug-“ He looked over her, letting his gaze roam wherever he pleased. Lynx trembled with rage, only staying put as to not draw attention to Filou sneaking up aways behind him._ _

__“Let’s just say you will finally realize who your soulmate is, and will stop making silly mistakes.” His eyes were back on Lynx’s during his last words, eyes haughty. He paused a moment before he smiled pleasantly. “Call me Plume Soileil, and control your bee, Bugaboo.”_ _

__He spun, the long tailcoat sweeping in a fantastic display of colors as he swept his legs under Frelon, knocking her onto her back. He turned, attacking King Monkey as Lynx split his baton._ _

__Rushing forward, he traded blows with him, only faltering when one of Plume Soileil’s dart-fans protruded unexpectedly from his back. He lost balance in that moment, barely long enough for him to shove Lynx off the roof. He spun quickly, slowing his momentum before springing himself onto the roof._ _

__There, Ladybug and Plume were locked in combat. He fended off her yoyo with his fan, her using her yoyo shield against his darts. Without warning, she swung he yoyo a different way, leaving herself open for one of Plume’s darts to graze her cheek. With her risky throw, she pulled a street sign into his face, knocking him towards Lynx._ _

__Lynx rushed forward, connecting his fist harshly with Plume’s back, sending him right back to Ladybug’s feet. Eyes suddenly frightful, Plume quickly plucked a small feather from the edge of his mask, releasing it into the wind._ _

__Ladybug turned, grabbing the amok before it could touch anything, giving Plume the chance to escape as Lynx was too late to reach them. They all stood there for a moment as if they had seen a ghost._ _

__

__Ladybug was more upset than Lynx but he was much more enraged. Still, Plume Soileil was nowhere in sight. FIlou and King Monkey returned to the scene as Frelon rushed out, her time up. fully charged. “My apologies, where did he go?”_ _

__Ladybug turned tp Filpuo, still visibly confused. “I don’t know, he used an amok as a distraction.”_ _

__There was a brief silence before King Monkey spoke. “It was really him then-”_ _

__“Adrien, Shit Noir, the one and only.”_ _

__Ladybug nodded distantly. “Yes, everything just had to get complicated. I need time to think on Plume Soileil before anything else can happen.”_ _

__No-one mentioned that they didn’t have a choice either way. Marie knew what it was like to not have a choice, and she understood. But it did make Lynx furious on her behalf. DIdn’t she deserve some rest or simplicity?_ _

__“I guess we knew what Hawkmoth was planing these past months,” Ladybug mused bitterly._ _

__“Yeah, as if _he _wasn’t enough of a shit show already.”___ _

____“His concerns have only ever been tied to Ladybug,” Filou reasoned. “He still had tunnel vision for her, we can use this.”_ _ _ _

____Ladybug reached up to touch the shallow cut on her cheek, bleeding lazily despite its sting. She lowered her hand with recognition, it would defiantly leave a scar, but would likely be hardly noticeable unless you really looked. Small miracles._ _ _ _

____“Ladybug, I’m going to take Filou to my parents,” King Monkey declared, knowing nothing more could be said on the subject really. “They’re in the countryside for a little vacation, and I want to see if we can get that tooth without knocking it out.”_ _ _ _

____Ladybug nodded at him, only watching fr a moment as King Monkey unnecessarily scooped up Filou and took off. Deep in thought, she collected Lynx and teleported them. She had much to consider._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____But Filou resigned to think of Plume Soileil later, as it did little good to dwell on it now. They had a tooth to track down, and while Kim had said he knew where it _should _be, he did mot trust Kim to know where shit was. You could only hold onto naive optimism for so long when you live with someone.___ _ _ _

______King Monkey pulled him behind a telephone booth, shielded from cameras. They detransformed quickly and Kim offered Max his arm as they walked towards the apartment. Max couldn’t help but glance around at the city he had grown up in, not being able to really look around during attacks. Perhaps a year ago fights would have taken hours and he would’ve seen the whole city, but the new team was incredible. So fights rarely lasted more than an hour once they arrived on the scene._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you still have your key?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kim snorted at that, reaching up above the doorframe for a small pin. “No, I lost that thing before we even got to the airport. But brothers used to lock me out all the time, so I invested in lock picking.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chuckling good naturally at Kim’s story, Max pushed the door open. “Or you could just check if it’s locked right now. Your parents are much like you, dear.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kim blinked in surprise, groaning as he led him inside. “I love you so much smartass,” He gave him a quick peck on the lips as he led him to a storage closet._ _ _ _ _ _

______They shuffled around the carious boxes and folders in the closet. Kim pocketing a small handful of trinkets, telling story after story of young antics. Max contented himself listening, always happy to learn more._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then Max found a small box that had likely held a handkerchief or the like. It had a fair number of little ziplock bags, and with three or four teeth in them. Max picked up Kim’s feeling only a little gross. “I believe this is why we are here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kim grinned, mercifully putting the bag in his hoodie pocket. “Yep! That’d be it, we still have time to run by your favorite teas shop before we call Marie. What’cha say?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That sounds most agreeable.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kim led Max out, talking a mile a minute with varying degrees of passion and excitement. Max cannot help but look at Kim a little dazed, wondering what was stopping him from finally pulling out the ring he’d been carrying in his pocket for a week now._ _ _ _ _ _

______He doesn’t get the chance that day, Kim brings them to an abrupt halt when he saw the girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s Lila, but she seems different. Her hair is pulled back into a neat ponytail, clothes more formal than anything. And she seems uneasy, but she walks up to them anyways. “Oh, hello boys! I’m glad to see you here! I was just meeting with Clara Nightingale, and really could use the company,” Lila batted her eyelashes at them, but her act was painfully see-through. Her eyes no longer showed any emotion in them, and her lies were repeats._ _ _ _ _ _

______Neither of them understood why she was still lying and to them no less. “I doubt that, but you can say what you like. In any case, we do not have the time or patience to deal with you right now,” Max stated plainly. He was more than a little annoyed, and still very upset on Marie’s behalf._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lila’s eyes welled up with tears, letting out small whimpers. “I-I don’t understand why you would say such mean things to me! Unless… Have you been talking to Marinette? She hates me I swear! She’s been mad ever since I got to Paris, maybe its because I’m not from here?” Kim looked a bit awkward, while Max just looked bored with her. First Marinette was jealous, and then Lila claimed she was against foreigners, Lila couldn’t keep her lies straight if they stapled themselves in a line._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you done?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lila sighed, earlier demeanor complex scrapped. "You don't need to be so jealous about it. I'm too busy to talk right now, I have a job with Gabriel Agreste," She informed them. "I would be willing to stay in touch if you-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No thanks," Kim answered coldly, still very much upset on Marie's behalf. "When you finally admit that you lied to everyone, I'll come back to laugh at you. Otherwise, I'm fine never seeing your-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's no way to greet an old friend! I thought we could get along so well, but Marinette has lied to you," She teared up again, to absolutely no one's surprise. "I'll j-just leave then," She sniffled._ _ _ _ _ _

______She walked away then, likely the only thing he had said truthfully in that conversation. But Max and Kim didn't know that she did have a job of sorts with Gabriel Agreste, though it had nothing to do with fashion or modeling.______

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___"Hello, Nooroo."_ _   
_  


______"Nathalie!" Nooroo smiled happily, rushing forward to hug her cheek gently. The two had formed an unlikely friendship a while ago, though they had both been suspicious of the other. "I am glad to see you, how is Adrien?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not good, Plume Soileil made his first appearance today." The two settled, Nooroo sitting on the table next to Nathalie's resting hand. "I fear Nooroo."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Understandable, I am sorry. Do you have your plan in motion?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes actually, would you like to hear it, I would value your input," She offered with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______He gave a small nod, more expressive than her but still dampened by their situation._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I am working on a file, it contains various receipts for Gabriel's butterfly farm, and some footage I managed to collect of him transforming. The Agreste lawyers are brutal, so I want more than this, as well as security for myself and Adrien. But once I have this, I will turn it over to Ladybug."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nooroo nodded, patting her hand in comfort. "That is very wise and kind of you, Nathalie. I am proud of you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She smiled at him, a rare sight. "Thank you, but I do worry about Adrien. These dreams, nightmares, visions that Gabriel sends him- They are permanent?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nooroo's eyes turned sad. "I think so, I have never been abused in this way before, so everything is theoretical. Gabriel's progressive descent to madness was easy to predict, as miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes. The Brooch corrupts him more and more, and that is irreversible. But Adrien..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nathalie rubbed the top of his head in comfort, understanding. Her and Nooroo were much similar, though Nathalie was bound to the Agreste's by a different sort of chain. "I believe so. Perhaps the Guardian could heal some of him, but it would be a lifelong struggle to remember what is real, and what is not. To trust himself again, if he ever cares enough to hate himself for what he has done. What Gabriel _will _make him do."___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Will I be able to help him," She asked finally, trying to accept that she had failed to save him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He will need to go to a mental institute at the least, a prison at worst,” Nooroo admitted sadly. Nathalie ignored the sharp pains in her chest, nodding quietly. She had been too late to save him, but perhaps she could succeed in not damaging him permanently. As much as possible anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay, obviously less time as the peacock is ideal,” Nathalie offered plainly, compartmentalizing various tasks and ideas for later. “If you could think of any incriminating evidence that could disappear without notice then I’d appreciate having it. Once the miraculous team defeats him then I can present them with the case. Gabriel won’t stand a chance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nooroo smiled at her shyly, proving of Nathalie finally standing up for what she believed to be right. “I have faith in your abilities! And I will help any way I can.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Then let us begin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	15. Marie, get some fucking sleep.

“Thanks for coming here, everyone!” Marie chirped, waving the TV remote around like a sword. Nevermind the fact that only two of the people present didn't live there. “We’ve got a very sad movie to watch, so get ready to cry."

Max blinked up at her from his spot on the couch, Marie had that glint in her eye like she had a plan. He didn't know how gathering the Bat Boys and him and Kim for movie night was a plan, but he knew not to underestimate her. "Marie, you have never been someone to watch sad movies. In fact, I haven't seen you watch a sad movie since we all watched Lion King."

She winked at him, clearly already set on what she was going to do. "Yes, but they always make you cry."

Tim nodded, clearly being the first to figure it out, with Max a close second. "For the potion, you need tears of a fox."

"Exactly!" Marie smiled, pressing play so the commercials started up. Tim groaned a little, muttering about other things he could be doing.

Jason just smirked at Max lazily from where he had taken the recliner. "We can't we just pinch him or something?"

Max scowled, crossing his arms protectively. Marie paused theatrically as if considering it much to Max's dismay. Finally, she shook her head with a giggle. "I mean we could, but I wanted to have a movie night!"

Dick smiled brightly, being the only other person really on board for these group activities. He and Marie had often forced the others into doing various activities so she knew she would have his support. "Sounds amazing! Damian if you try to leave I _will _hide your swords. Timbers, I will hide your coffee."__

__Damian scowled while Tim just rolled his eyes. "We both know Bean would give me coffee anyways, and we both have coffee stashes."_ _

__"Oh, no you're watching Tim. While I wouldn't be cruel enough to deny you coffee, I would be cruel enough to steal all your tech. Then you wouldn't have anything to do, which is significantly worse."_ _

__She tucked herself between Max and Kim, grinning at Jason's small pout. If he wanted cuddles he should have sat on the couch with everyone else, and he knew it too. "Now, the movie's starting!"__

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__Marie scowled at her computer screen, having been searching camera's in Paris for Gabriel Agreste for hours now. He had covered his tracks well, unfortunately. She now had the majority of the ingredients needed for the spell, having collected Max's tears in an airtight container earlier. All she really needed was Gabriel's eye, which was still gonna be a hard blow to her conscience, and her blood._  
_

__She had asked Tikki about just draining a little bit of blood at a time, but no cigar. Apparently, the effect a miraculous had on your blood would only imprint for an hour at most. Too many holders outed because the magic showed up on blood tests, so they now had a timestamp. Teeth, hair, and other flesh from holders weren't often examined. Unless of course, the holder was dead, but their secret identities did not matter at that point. Blood on the other hand was examined all the time, so she would just have to be careful._ _

__

__Marie sighed to herself, rubbing at the creases in her forehead. Sure, she knew who Hawkmoth was, but without substantial proof, she was just shooting in the dark for his location. She pulled up his property listing again, a separate tab with a map of akumatization sightings printed out on her desk. They really didn't work with anyone hideout. Suddenly curious, she searched up Nathalie's properties. It was entirely possible he could have given her the money to purchase it after all._ _

__Nothing, she must be in hiding with Agreste's._ _

__She pulled up Gorilla's, only to find he only owned a small apartment. Not nearly big enough for Gabriel's tastes. She considered everything for a moment, Gabriel was not close to many people. She pulled up Lila's profile._ _

__But she didn't find any properties for Lila, because Lila Rossi was listed as a missing person. She had been missing for months now, reported so by her mother and boss. Last seen at some middle school near the Seine._ _

__Yet she distinctly remembered Max and Kim telling her about their run-in with Lila. When she had claimed to be working for Gabriel Agreste, but she hadn't mentioned what she was working on had she?_ _

__"Got you Hawkbitch," She muttered to herself._ _

__Marie rubbed at her eyes, fighting back drooping eyelids. She was so close, if she could find Lila, she'd likely find Gabriel. And Lila wasn't exactly the most subtle person. If she could just-_ _

__

__"Bean?"_ _

__Marie looked behind her to find Tim staring at her from the doorway, the blanket tucked over his shoulder making it clear he had just woken up. "Oh, hey hun. Why are you still up?"_ _

__He narrowed his eyes at her and she couldn't help but feel like she had just made a mistake. "I just woke up, Marie."_ _

__"You used my name, am I in trouble?" She chuckled nervously, there was silence for a moment as he studied her._ _

__"Look outside," He replied finally, still looking at her like she had played herself. So she looked and noticed the sky looked a deep purple color, the color that comes out around morning before sunrise._ _

__"Oh," She said still unsure how the time had slipped away. "I could have sworn it was like eleven a minute ago. Anyways, have you made coffee yet? I made some awhile ago, but really I need a boost."_ _

__"Are you serious? You can't keep doing this!"_ _

__Marie just rolled her eyes, bristling at his glare. "It's not a big deal. I get like this, and it's just life. You do this too-"_ _

__"Yeah, that's why Dick and you force me to bed! Damian has even made me sleep once before, cuz-"_ _

__"Because they're your family, well kudos to you guys. My parents never did that, not everyone does," She rubbed at her eyes, stubbornly staring back at Tim. They were both standing now, stances tense as they glared at each other. "I'm working, and you actually do the same thing so you can't judge me."_ _

__"That doesn't make it okay! You force me to sleep too, and you've been stressed as fuck lately, you-"_ _

__

__“What's going on in here, you woke us-“_ _

__Marie groaned, already knowing she had lost the battle, and judging by the smirk growing on Tim's face he knew it too. The evidence laid all around her, various energy drinks, a still-running computer, and a fully made bed. Dick narrowed his eyes at her while Jason just sighed, he knew how hard it was to get her to sleep. “Tim was just interrupting me,” She huffed._ _

__“Inter- You shouldn’t even be awake!”_ _

__“You’re awake,” She fired back._ _

__“Yes, but I actually slept last night,” He pointed out, not mentioning that in actuality he had just passed out. “When’s the last time you slept, Bean?”_ _

__She shifted uncomfortably, a direct question was never good. It meant that Tim already knew, and just wanted you to confirm it. He’d know if she tried to lie, not that she would but it made the situation harder. “Two,” She mumbled._ _

__“Marie.”_ _

__“Two days ago,” She admitted, cringing at Dick’s expression. “But it’s fine! I’m not tired and I need to find Hawkmoth. I can’t fail-“_ _

__“You aren’t failing, Teacup,” Dick interjected. “But if you want accurate results then you gotta have your brain charged up. You can’t just-“_ _

__“Watch me,” She snapped patience spent. “I don’t get what the big deal is. I’ve always done this, no one has ever had an issue with it before, and-“_ _

__“Pixie, that’s not good,” Jason finally said. Marie snapped her eyes to him, waiting to be yelled at again but he just sighed. “They never paid attention enough to care, or they didn’t care enough to pay attention. Point is, they should have been trying to help you stay safe and healthy.”_ _

__“I’m not dead am I,” She smiled weakly, shoulders hunched in. She knew she was fighting a losing battle, but she hated feeling this useless and out of control. Hawkmoth had terrorized her for the majority of her teenage years, and she was so damn close. She felt her eyes sting and her forehead throb as she frowned. “And Paris has suffered long enough if all it takes is for me to be a little tired to end this war shouldn’t I?”_ _

__Jason actually growled at that, making Dick and Tim look at him in surprise. “Your health should not be traded away for theirs.”_ _

__“But they-“_ _

__“No! Paris treated you like shit!” Jason sighed, looking at Marie with tired eyes. She suddenly realized he was about a foot from her, eyes more concerned than anything. "They treated you like shit, and I don't like that you treat yourself like shit in their place. We care about you, and we need you to work with us here. Gabriel Agreste is going to be caught, but you can't do anything if you don't allow yourself some basic self-care, love."_ _

__Marie dipped her head down, the genuine concern and understanding in his voice making her feel guilty. They had only ever tried to help her, no matter how broken and battered she was. And she just compared them to her _parents. _"I'm not used t-to..."___ _

____She didn't know how to finish that, but judging by the silence in the room they all understood. "It's okay, Pixie. Just-"_ _ _ _

____Jason suddenly shifted forwards, leaning down to scoop her over his shoulder. “You’re going to bed.”_ _ _ _

____"W-what-“_ _ _ _

____Jason turned to Dick and Tim, causing her to squeak in surprise at the sudden movement. “Get all the blankets and pillows you can and stack them in the living room. If Damian wakes up then bring him there too.”_ _ _ _

____Dick nodded, saluting him with a serious expression before dragging Tim after him._ _ _ _

____“Jason, this is ridiculous, I don’t need-“_ _ _ _

____“Marie, you need to sleep. You’ve been skirting by only sleeping every few days for a while now. Don’t think we haven’t noticed, cuz we have. I care about you, and you need to take better care of yourself.”_ _ _ _

____Maybe the speech would’ve meant more if she wasn’t tipped over his shoulder as he turned off her computer. But still, she felt a little touched. “Look, love, all your life you’ve been taught that you should always put others before yourself. That you should cater to bullies, give everyone free stuff, sacrifice your time and effort for those who don’t care. But that’s not right, you do that you’re gonna deteriorate. You’re going to lose the spark in your eyes and your sense of purpose.”_ _ _ _

____Marie still wanted to argue, but her tongue wouldn’t move, and honestly, she didn’t have anything to say. Still, she decided to try one more time as he reached the living room. “We’re heroes, Jay. Sacrificing ourselves for others is what we do.”_ _ _ _

____“But we also take care of our partners, keep them from taking that self-sacrificial bullshit too far,” Jason explained, as they rounded the corner to the nest the others had set up._ _ _ _

____Dick and Tim had forcibly wrapped Damian in a blanket so he couldn't move. He did not look happy about this in the slightest, but as his arms were tucked against his sides underneath a thick sturdy blanket he didn’t have much say in the matter._ _ _ _

____His eyes met hers with a glare. “This is your fault,” He hissed at her, much to Tim's amusement._ _ _ _

____Jason swung her back over his shoulder so that she landed atop another blanket, where she was given the same treatment much to her protests. He tipped her back under his shoulder as the other's snickered at her distress. "It's not like I wanted to be interrupted," She retorted. "I'm just as trapped as you are."_ _ _ _

____"Yes, but you deserved it, I did nothing to earn this type of treatment."_ _ _ _

____Dick cuddled into (a reluctant) Damian with a wide smile. "Well both of you are here now, and there's nothing you can do about it. If anyone gets up they will find themselves in a similar trap," Dick pointedly looked at Tim. "Other than that, Tim, turn off the lights."_ _ _ _

____"I don't need to sleep," Marie mumbled in a last-ditch attempt. The others ignored her pointedly, and Jason tucked his nose against her neck._ _ _ _

____“I’m gonna kick your ass later,” She warned him halfheartedly._ _ _ _

____He smiled down at her, eyes soft. “I know,” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, making her wish the blanket would cover her red cheeks as well. “Get some rest now, love.”_ _ _ _

____And with the warmth in the room, coupled with her own exhaustion she couldn’t help but comply._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Maybe being forced to bed wasn't that bad._ _ _ _


	16. The Plan

“Going somewhere?”

Marie grinned, spinning on her heels to quickly glance at Dick. He was already dressed, so she quickly jumped forward to tug him towards the door. “Yep, you too. I need a disguise, I’ll explain later.”

He chuckled along with her as he started the car. She never had gotten around to getting her license, something about having four guys willing to drive you around and the ability to literally teleport anywhere would do that to you. She had been planning on walking, but driving was faster. 

“Last night, or this morning- you were acting like you made progress?”

Marie winced a bit at the reminder of her little scene last night. It had been nice to wake up with the others, nice to see their care. And even though it had been hard to accept their help last night, it has been for her own good. That did not change the fact that she had to leave quickly. She had gotten a good four hours of sleep, so there was that at least. “Yeah actually. I found out that Lila was a missing person.”

Dick quirked a brow at that, pulling to a stop at an intersection momentarily. “Isn’t that the reporter?”

“No, that's Alya. Lila’s the one who lied about everything.”

His expression soured a bit. “Oh yeah, the one who exposed your old friends as spineless sheep.”

Marie couldn’t help the awkward giggle from spilling from her lips. “I’m guessing Damian told you the story then? Jason usually calls them blind shit-sacks.”

“That sounds like Jason,” Dick admitted, pulling into the parking lot. “How about it then? I have a distinct feeling that Damian doesn’t quite know everything.”

“No he doesn’t,” She admitted, pulling him into the clearance section of the store. There was silence for a moment as she studied the discounted clothing. “Lila’s lies were fairly harmless at first, mostly name-dropping. But it was how easily she did it that upset me. I knew she was lying, partially because she said she was Ladybug’s best friend, and partially because her lies are shit.”

She pulled out some dark blue halter top and a sheer long sweater and made her way to checkout. As he followed her, he couldn’t help but notice her aloof attitude towards the situation. There was still some righteous anger there, some hurt, some betrayal- but it was used by the ease that she carried herself with. But he knew how easy it could be to fake ease, especially if one had experience. 

“I hate lying. Being Ladybug meant that I constantly _had _to lie, it really triggers my anxiety so that sucked, but it was life. Hearing Lila lying like it was no big deal just, hurt me? Made me jealous? I don’t know, I just hated that I was forced to lie for good, no matter how much it hurt. While she lied for fun, without remorse or real reason.”__

__She paused her story to checkout, easy smile in place despite the ghosts clinging to her eyes. To any onlooker, she seemed casual, relaxed, and friendly. But he noticed how her gaze flickered to the woman’s hands every so often, how her stance was more balanced than the cashiers, how her smile pulled at her eyes too strongly. He saw the hauntedness that clung to her, the same one he saw on Jason, or Tim, or Damian. The one he saw on everyone who had seen too much, especially those in the hero business. Especially those who had started too young._ _

__It reminded him of himself when he had fought Slade._ _

__“I couldn’t exactly explain any of that, my reason for hatred, or how I knew she was lying,” Marie explained as she pulled him towards another store in the mall. This one advertised wigs and hair extensions, and she headed towards the more natural-looking wigs. “So I played it off like I was hyper-jealous of her hanging off Adrien’s arm. It hurt, how easily people accepted that because I literally set him up on dates before. But it was fine, and I brushed it off.”_ _

__She turned her critical eye to a long blond wig, carefully studying the front and back of it most carefully. “I guess that should have been the first sign that my friends did not actually trust or respect me. You spend so long being kind that people label you as a doormat, and by the time they label you, it’s hard not to play along. It just progressed from there really. First, they wouldn’t hear me out, then they were passive-aggressive, then they started just talking when they needed something. Cookies, shirts, connections, they asked for it all.”_ _

__She shrugged carelessly. “I got sick of it, stopped trying to reach out, stopped the free commissions. They got more hostile after that, Max and Kim didn't abandon me though. They had believed her until she started to lie about me, they trusted me too much to believe that I would do stuff she said I did. After that, they listened more readily for the holes in her stories, but no one else. The three of us just stuck together, and it wasn’t perfect, but they were great. They never asked me to do anything for them without considering me first, never laughed at me, or told me off without hearing me out.”_ _

__She let out a small smile as she paid for the wig. He was most surprised by how genuine it seemed, how her eyes still held joy in them, through her trauma. “It was enough, even if my own parents wouldn’t listen. They found out I was Ladybug, demanded I stop since I was just a child,” She scowled at that, leading him into another store. “I was mature enough to run shifts at the bakery, deal with bullies, and school without help. But I wasn’t mature enough to handle a responsibility I had already handled on my own for like four years. I guess it was then that I realized they didn’t know or care about me, only the _perfect little girl _who was always happy and kind to everyone. Maybe there was more to it than that, but I couldn’t give up Ladybug either way. So I left.”___ _

____“Do you ever regret it?”_ _ _ _

____Marie paused, mouth set in a thin line. “Being Ladybug? No, it’s who I am at this point, a hero. Leaving Paris? No, Ladybug can’t be akumatized and I was close to that. Leaving my parents would be yes, but only when I’m dreaming of when they would tell me they were proud of me.”_ _ _ _

____Dick studied her for a moment, finding another layer to the girl. Beneath her happy and objectively bad-ass exterior, there was pain and hurt. Beneath that was her morals, her fire. And even beneath that was a simple fact. She was finding her place in a world that had been unkind to her, scrambling for normalcy and order when the people who had always been the ones to tell her right from wrong were against her. She had been forced to leave a toxic environment full of misguided yet kind people who hadn’t trusted her. She was starved for self-love, and basic trust despite always being told that she had grown up lucky and perfect._ _ _ _

____She had been in a bad situation where everyone disvalues her concerns and health and had to pull herself out of._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I’m proud of you.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Marie’s shocked blue eyes snapped to his, and he looked away. The surprise there was painful, reminded him of so many other traumatized teen heroes. Marie wasn't a teenager anymore, but she still reminded him of his Teen Titan days. “So is Jason, Tim, and Damian too by the way. Bruce and Diana, even if the majority of us are emotionally constipated idiots.”_ _ _ _

____That got a giggle out of her, and he smiled at her. “We’re all proud of you, for your strength, kindness, confidence, and intelligence. For everything, for you being you desire everything. Even if you’re a Slytherin.”_ _ _ _

____She gave a huff of indignation at that, straightening her posture. “Slytherin’s are the best, fuck you.”_ _ _ _

____“Never said they weren’t _decent,” _He teased her, ruffling her hair. “I don’t see you plotting nearly enough though.”___ _ _ _

______She just groaned at that, rolling her eyes in exasperation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I used to come up with these ridiculous schemes,” She chuckled lightly. “I think I was more interested in the adrenaline rush than the guy I was trying to talk to, to be honest. But now I can say I have experience not being seen, even if it wasn’t always intentional.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dick snickered at that, watching her critique the dress she had chosen. It was a soft red with cream flowers sewn into it. He thought it would look great on her, but noticed it might not conceal the tattoo on her shoulder. “That sounds like you. Maybe try something long-sleeved.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She wrinkled her nose in slight distaste, probably thinking about the latest fashion. “I guess, but the long-sleeved section looks pretty bare if you ask me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He chuckled at that, picking out a dress in consideration. “I won’t ask you then. Did anyone help you with these schemes?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“A lot of people actually, pretty much all the girls in my class, and Nino sometimes. Kim and Max never really gave me their opinion, but were always supportive.” She nodded at a dress he held for her inspection, tossing it over her shoulder as she nodded towards the register._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks for coming with me, I’ll buy you a coffee if you wanna swing by.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Course, Teacup,” He laughed a bit at the fountain she had picked out at some point. “But that shade doesn’t match you. And in any case, you’re practically my little sister.”______

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___"I found out that Lila has been reported missing," Marie began._  
_  
_

______ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly Jason straightened up, a bright grin on his face. "Someone finally off-ed her?" He frowned. "Someone beat me to it!?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Damian scowled at Jason, seemingly oblivious to Marie's protests. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Todd. If you could only do your job right the-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm gonna cut you off there," Marie finally interjected authoritatively. The boys quieted down, though Max had clearly mot forgotten having seen Lila last time he had been in Paris. "She is alive, we know that cuz Max and Kim met her when they were getting Kim's baby teeth. Which probably means she went into hiding with Gabriel coming out as an errand girl since she has no legal connections to him."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tim nodded in understanding even as Jason started arguing again with Damian. "So we find Lila-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"We find Gabriel," Marie summarized, a proud grin stretching across her face. That was the easy part, she could only hope they would accept her plan as well as they accepted er research. "I do have a plan, and I'm gonna need you to trust me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Everyone's eyes narrowed at that because that line was only used when someone was going to attempt something very dumb. Tim was the first to speak up. "Bean, I trust you with a lot of things. Your own wellbeing is not one of them."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She pouted a bit at that, unable to effectively argue that point. "Okay, touche. But seriously, it's not combat-related! It's more of espionage kinda thing."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She had everyone's attention now, and Dick was clearly putting the pieces together, having seen her disguise. "You're gonna tail her."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marie nodded, hoping the look in his eye was awe rather than just being horrified. "That's the plan. I'll find and follow Lila, once I find his hideout I'll teleport right back. This is too good of a lead to drop, all I'd have to do-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is put yourself in unnecessary danger again," Jason cut her off, clearly not the only unhappy person in the room. "It would be better to have Damian or even Max go."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She shook her head at that, keeping her voice level. "I know the city and Lila. Damian could possibly tail her in his civilian clothes, but if anyone recognizes him it's over. And the Robin costume wouldn't blend in Paris, he's too much of a public figure."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I hate to admit it, Todd. But Angel is correct, Lila could possibly become sidetracked attempting to lie her way into the Wayne's good graces," Damian pointed out reluctantly. "We need a local hero to tail her, and someone who won't be recognized."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I already bought a disguise with Dick this morning, I'm the best option."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kim frowned, tugging Max closer to him instinctively. Max was a possible other option, and Kim knew it. But he would not want to endanger Max, and he wanted her safe as well. "I know what you're thinking Kim. I've always been stealthier then Max, no offense, but you'd be spotted for sure. Especially if Lila thought you were important enough to flirt with."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Max grimaced at that, Lila's flirting was the ultimate threat in all honesty. She turned back to face the others._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll have a tracker on me the whole time, and I won’t get into a fight without you,” She reasoned, noticeably more calm than the rest of them. A group of overprotective idiots, the lot of them. Though she couldn’t really blame them as much as she’d like. “It won’t even take more than a full day probably! No one will recognize me, and my parents aren’t there so there’s really no chance of anyone recognizing me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What if someone does though,” Jason stressed. “One of your old classmates or something, and you might not even see Lila!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And if I do? That’s a chance I have to take, and we all know my old class isn’t observant enough to figure it out, and Lila’s not exactly subtle. She’ll probably be escorted to his hiding place with a parade in her name.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kim snorted at the image, shrugging. “I mean, you’re not wrong. But I don’t see why it as to be you that goes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stealth,” She reiterated. “As Multimouse I stand the best chance at not being spotted, except maybe Filou, but in civilian form, he’s much more recognizable than me. Old classmates would defiantly recognize you, I’ve got a great disguise and they haven’t seen me in a while either.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a silence in the room, no one really able to dissuade her. She was just as stubborn as them and they knew it, and she was actually right._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason finally sighed giving a small nod. “You’ll call every couple hours.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No promises, I can’t if it’ll blow my cover.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’ll text then.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I might not be able to-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Marie you will let me know you are safe at least once every three hours, _please. _“___ _ _ _ _ _

________Marie knew she should say no, it was possible that she might not be able to after all. But he had so much concern in his eyes, and she knew how worried he must be. For her to go back there, for her to go alone to stalk someone who bullied her out of Paris practically, to the villain who’d given her so much trauma._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay,” She whispered, still uneasy. “I’ll try.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He didn’t quite smile, but he nodded. “Good, you better.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Damian sighed, pursed lips betraying his unease toward the situation. “Todd will be inconsolable while you are gone. I will never forgive you if I must deal with him moping forever.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her lips quirked up into a smirk, much to his evident dismay. “I’ll keep that in mind, Dami.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright, I’m the only one not emotionally constipated enough to ask for a hug,” Dick exclaimed, rushing forward to scoop her up into one of his bear hugs. She easily returned the gesture, though she wished her feet were on the ground. “Stay safe Teacup.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You guys are acting like I’m going to war or something,” She giggled, turning away from Dick’s hug to give Tim one. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She gave Kim and Max their hugs, pointedly ignoring Damian’s scowl to ruffle his hair affectionately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She turned to Jason, stepping forward to run her hands down his tense arms to hold his hands. “Hey, don’t worry bout me Jay,” She muttered, looking into his eyes with as much reassurance as she could muster. “Just try not to brood the whole time I’m away.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That's more of Demon-Spawn’s thing,” He joked. “Course I’m not worried, you’re only going back to the blind shit-sack’s lair, why would I be worried?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She smiled again, pulling him into a tight hug and secretly pressing a light kiss to his shoulder. “Exactly, love. It’ll take more than that to stop me from getting back to ya.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She pulled back, squeezing his hand once more in reassurance before slipping on her wig. The blonde color and the slightly off foundation made her look too different from her normal self. The foundations over her tattoos and the new clothes only completed the look. She was hardly recognizable, apart from her large blue eyes, which she hid behind Kalki’s dark glasses. “See you guys soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She called for her transformation, opening the portal before sparing a quick glance back at her family. All watching her, with various degrees of concern and care in their expressions. It really was only meant to be a recon mission._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So why did it feel like she was going to war?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	17. Familar Faces

"I didn't think I'd see you here."

Marie paused, recognizing the voice behind her instantly. She had been walking down the street still in her disguise, there was no way he should have been able to recognize her. But she couldn't say she was too surprised, despite the effort that went into her disguise. She turned around all the same with a small smile. "You know me?"

Luka just smirked lightly, holding out his arm in invitation. "I see people with more than just eyes, Ma-Ma-Marie."

Marie smiled in thanks at him for whispering the last part, knowing fully what he meant. "Of course, we have a little catching up to do don't we," She took his arm, following easily as he led her down a street she did not recognize. She trusted him to take her where she was needed, even if it could be difficult not to ask where he was taking her. Luka likely wouldn't tell her unless it was important. 

"It's been nearly a month, and I know you are in no way predictable," He teased. "Truly, I've missed seeing you."

"Same here, Lu-Lu. I heard from Jagged that you're gonna tour as a backup guitarist?"

He winked at her playfully, eyes twinkling with knowledge she knew he shouldn't logically have. "Officially, I think it'll be maybe an hour in before he 'spontaneously' calls me up for something more adventurous."

They were near the river now, strolling to some shops that she used to go to with friends occasionally. It was a fairly wealthy area, with a good number of people strolling about. She absently tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear, using it to shield her as she looked for Lila. 

"That sounds like him. Am I right in assuming you know why I'm here?"

Luka shrugged, pulling her through some people crowded around a shop. "An officer asked me a week ago if I had seen Lila anywhere, I saw her five days ago, then again yesterday. Coincidence does not follow you around, you're too involved with fate and destiny for it."

She chuckled lightly at that. The most random of chances would always end up being important later, Luka was right about that. Meeting Diana and Damian at the Library, meeting Jagged Stone, even meeting Luka again now. "I'd have to agree with that. Is this where you saw her?"

"Close, there's a coffee shop around the corner. Too high-end for a girl running away from home, and her order had _Juliet _scribbled on the side of her cup."__

__Marie just shook her head at that, of course Lila would choose the name Juliet. She could see the coffee shop Luka was talking about, nearly two stories tall for no reason other than to boast. It oozed wealth and both Lila and the Agreste's were show-boaty enough for it. "Thanks, Luka. And good luck with your tour, you deserve it."_ _

__"I had a thoughtful recommendation," He grinned at her brightly, squeezing her elbow quickly. "I'll see you around after the hectic parts are over."_ _

__She knew by now that it was wise to keep Luka's suggestions and odd comments in mind. Jason was certain Luka was a meta, but Luka would never say one way or the other. "I'll hold you to that, Lu-Lu."_ _

__He pressed some cash into her hand as he turned to leave. She took in a deep breath, walking into the high-end shop to get a drink and sit. Hopefully, Lila would come in before she had to buy a second drink, or maybe a third. The coffee smelled heavenly, somewhere to take Tim in the future. Would that be considered abusing the miraculous?_ _

__

__She shook her head, stepping forward to order. She had some waiting to do.__

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

_  
_"Order for Juliet!"_  
_  


__

__Marie smiled to herself, her suspicion confirmed. The woman who grabbed the coffee wasn't exactly disguised, but her hair was pulled back into a tight braided bun with comically large sunglasses so Marie couldn't see her face completely if she didn't want to look suspicious. The name being Juliet was the confirmation she needed, so she grabbed her to-go cup and left the table she'd been sitting at for the past two hours._ _

__She had to remember to get Luka a thank you gift, she never would've found Lila otherwise most likely._ _

__She followed 'Juliet' out of the store, noticing that Lila didn't stop to spread any lies along the way. She only walked quickly in a path that was clearly familiar for her, she didn't look at my signs along the way. Truth be told, she looked healthy enough from what she could see, a little stiffer than normal but healthy._ _

__She had her nose buried in her phone so it was perfectly possible that she might get hit by a car, but she was fine at the moment._ _

__Marie followed her for a while, trying to commit the path to memory just in case. It was about twenty minutes before Marie had to duck to the side. She smiled to herself, seeing Lila lead her straight to a house that was clearly not hers. Alya had show-boated pictures of Lila's house in class awhile back, and Lila couldn't possibly afford a house without alerting someone._ _

__Lila didn't even bother to look around, simply pulling a key from around her pocket and slipping inside quickly._ _

__She studied the house before her, it was obviously belonging to a wealthy family, but it hadn't shown up under Gabriel. She pulled out her phone to look up who it belonged to._ _

__Marie wanted to groan aloud when she realized what building it was, it was the house that Emelie Agreste had grown up in, she had bought it a while after Adrien was born to help her parents. They had died soon after she had gone missing, but she had scheduled payments from a private account so the property would remain hers until she was declared dead. There was only one issue with that._ _

__Emelie had never been officially declared dead, so the properties she owned were still listed under her name. Marie had forgotten to check Emelie's properties, only checking Gabriel's. She couldn’t be sure that had ever been a plan, but it had kept her from finding the house. If she had only been more thorough…_ _

__Too late for that now, Marie kept staring at the house. She had checked in about thirty minutes ago, so she still had another two hours at least before she had to call again. And she couldn’t help but be curious, Lila had actually seemed very subdued, not drawing so much attention to herself. It didn’t fit, didn’t make sense with her character. Just like how Plume Soleil's hatred towards Ladybug didn't make sense with his character._ _

__She had never expected to have to fight him again, but even then she didn't think he would hate her. Resent her for taking the miraculous and replacing him, defiantly. Blatantly hate her and constantly trying to slice her head off?_ _

__No._ _

__Something was wrong, she just knew it. Marie she ducked out of sight, coaxing Mullo from her pocket. “I’m going in, still recon. I’m just gonna watch for a bit,” She reasoned to them._ _

__Mullo just chuckled, nodding in understanding. “I trust you, Priestess, I understand your curiosity and need for explanation.”_ _

__Marie smiled gratefully, rubbing Mullo’s head for a moment before calling on her transformation. Mullo was great like that, understanding of her curiosity and letting her pursue it. But Multimouse could not be seen by any in the house, so she was on a timer._ _

__"Multitude."_ _

__A handful of Multimice shared a confidant smile before rushing into the house. Houses were built to keep out the elements, and people, to keep secrets in. True, they had the advantage of dissuading most bugs and critters, but a human the size of a mouse? Gabriel might as well have been hiding on a table once she knew where to look._ _

__One of the Multimice perched herself outside the door to Gabriel's study as three of her went inside. Another couple of her ran into some of the rooms nearby, just in case._ _

__One of these Multimouse found a beautiful painting of Emelie Agreste hanging on the wall above a glass coffin. She wondered if Gabriel saw himself as the hero, the prince who would come to save Emelie from her 'sleep' and live happily ever after. If he would ride into the sunset on his horse, trampling the bones of his enemies under him as he did so._ _

__She frowned sadly at Emelie, wondering what sort of woman she had been. If she would have ever wanted this._ _

__

__But Multimouse was here on a mission, and the three in Gabriel's office were not hearing much in way of interesting information. SO far, she had only learned that Gabriel liked the most complicated and intricate coffee of all time and that Lila had once again added too much creamer. And an amusing as it was to hear Lila being chewed out, she was growing impatient._ _

__Gabriel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before turning back to his tablet. "See to it that you do not mess up next time."_ _

__"Yes sir," Lila bit out, standing before him awkwardly with two more coffees. "Am I gonna work today?"_ _

__He didn't look up at her, only concentrating on his tablet. "No, maybe tomorrow. I'm working."_ _

__Lila shifted uneasily, eyes set. "Then what am I supposed to do?"_ _

__He looked up this time in clear annoyance, eyes harsh. "That is not my problem, and in any case, I don't care. Don't bother me."_ _

__Multimouse could've sworn that Lila's eyes flashed gold before her mouth snapped shut and she left without a word. Multimouse couldn't help but stare after Lila in confusion as another one of her scrambled along to a better glimpse at what Gabriel was doing._ _

__She gasped lightly, seeing finally what she should have never returned. She had photos of the pages, but it would have been better if he didn't have it at all. The Miraculous Book was open before him, along with a strip of paper that was half-written on. He was translating it, a spell to send out multiple Akumas at once if he succeeded._ _

__Not gonna happen._ _

__The Multimice in the other room gave a quick nod, rushing to push the painting off the wall. If this worked, she would have to hurry, and she might lose the element of surprise. But she could not afford to fight multiple Akumas at once consistently. Maybe it was bad luck to disrespect the dead, but Emelie wasn't technically dead so Multimouse decided it was worth the risk._ _

__She tipped the painting over, sending it to crash onto the floor as she ducked for cover. Her other copies seized the opportunity, rushing forward to snag the book and the papers that she could carry before running the hell out of there. She really had to stop getting in stupid situations, regardless of the reward. It was ridiculous, she would have more white on her head then Jason at this rate._ _

__"LILA. COME. HERE."_ _

__Multimouse let out a small gulp, ducking into the shadows of an open archway as Lila ran past wildly._ _

__She waited a moment, hearing faint shouting from the room. She let out a small sigh of relief, glancing up and down the hall quickly. All she had to do was get outside so she could call for Kalki. She had already done more than she said she would, and while she had time left, she did not want to go against her word. More anyways._ _

__

__Just as she stepped out of the shadows, she felt a hand clasp over her mouth._ _


	18. Hope

Multimouse squeaked as she was pulled back into the other room. 

She would have to thank Jason for what happened next, she reached behind her and grabbed her attacker's ear. Once they were off-balance she turned in their grip to jab them in the abdomen, followed by a quick punch to the throat. It was almost comical how quick they went down, falling near soundlessly after a quick gasp of air. Jason had probably shown her way too many moves meant to be discreet, but she was pleasantly surprised that she hadn't mixed it up with something more violent. 

Then she realized who the attacker was, having not been able to see them properly before. It was Nathalie, still wearing her ordinary suit though it was a bit rumpled now. Immediately Multimouse panicked, her mind firing off every way this could go wrong. Every way she had just ruined her plans, she really couldn't afford for Gabriel to know she was here. Before she could panic much more, Nathalie held up her hands to reveal she held no phone or weapon.

"I'm not with him anymore, I want to help."

Multimouse paused, not releasing her tense posture but looking at Nathalie closer. She seemed oddly tired, despite not having used the peacock miraculous in battle for months now. "How can I trust you?"

"I came to give you information," Nathalie stated, still on the ground before her. "What he's been doing to Adrien and Lila is revolting. I stopped seeing his usual methods through the eyes of one who wanted to save him, and through the eyes of one who wished to end the war."

Multimouse had no reason to trust her, but she felt honestly in the woman's statements. In a moment, Nathalie reminded her of herself. When she was pleading with Alya to believe her what felt like a lifetime ago, that yes she hated Lila, but she hadn't pushed her. She remembered her desperation to be believed, despite knowing Alya might not. 

She sighed, knowing Jason would hate what she was about to do. She held out her hand to help her up. "Let's hear it then."

Nathalie didn't take her hand immediately, looking at her in a mixture of gratefulness and shock. "You believe me?" 

Multimouse gave her a lopsided smile. "I know what it's like to no be believed, and despite being hurt in the past I believe in second chances," She pulled Nathalie to her feet quickly, fixing her with a stern glare. "Prove me right."

Nathalie swallowed and gave her a nod. "I'm sure you know that Adrien is Plume Soleil and that Lila is helping him. But it wasn't truly a choice for either of them. Lila chose it at first, but when she did try to stop though with shrewd intentions, she was not allowed. Adrien was-" Nathalie swallowed, clenching one hand into a fist by her side. "Adrien was manipulated through an Akuma to think that Ladybug had hurt him. He tricked him into thinking that everything would be perfect if Hawkmoth won if Ladybug suffered. It was still his choice, but he was manipulated into it"

Multimouse felt her throat go dry. Guessing that Adrien had not become a villain on purpose and hearing how he came about were different things altogether. She wished she had been wrong, wished she had just been attached to the old him, but she had been right hadn't she? "What did Adrien think would happen if Gabriel won?"

"He was told that he would have his mother back, and through that, his father would love him. And he was told Ladybug would love him, and that she would be perfect for him."

That sounded like Adrien, though a bit more extreme. Multimouse had to fight to keep herself from shaking. She knew he was like that, it shouldn't hurt her this much that she was right. She shouldn't have expected too much, even if she was right that he wasn't exactly doing it of sound mind. "I need to recharge my miraculous, can you wait outside a door to let me do so?"

Nathalie nodded, leading her quickly to a closet. "I will stay here."

With a quick nod, Multimouse opened and shut the door, leaving her in the small space as her transformation wore off. Mullo floated in front of her, eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry, young guardian."

Marie slumped against the door, starting at Mullo with teary eyes. "For what? I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up for him, I knew he was like that. I just-"

"You miss your old friend," Mullo said, accepting a small slice of cheese that Marie had kept on hand just in case. "You did not know for certain."

"I should have-"

Mullo shook their head, finishing their food quickly. "Hope is not a weakness. It is a strength, Priestess. Yes, it can hurt, but that does not make it any less of a virtue."

They floated forward to press their forehead against Marie's gently. "Never apologize for your strengths, Marie. You are worth far more than that."

Suddenly teary-eyed for a whole other reason, Marie let out a quiet hum of thanks. Mullo was always a source of silent acceptance to her, and when they chose to speak it was usually wise and understanding. Even though Tikki was incredible, Mullo had always been the most like her. Because sometimes it hurt too much to constantly be the hero, the source of good luck and strength. It was far more natural to her to be a mouse, a little more subdued, not as loved. But still strong, good, and powerful in her own right. 

"Now let us go. I trust Nathalie, take any opportunity or leverage she gives you," Mullo advised. 

With a nod, Marie called again for her transformation. Today had defiantly thrown her for a curveball, but she had never expected today to go perfectly according to plan. Nothing ever seemed to go according to plan completely, and she was adaptable. The mask covered any sign of crying that might have been there, so Multimouse walked out of the small space confidently. "Thank you, Nathalie."

"Of course, I assume by your presence that Ladybug and the other heroes will come soon?"

"Yes, though I can't say for sure when."

Nathalie nodded, gesturing to a door to their right and leading her through the large house. "I think it would be best if you did not have to fight Plume Soleil then if you could help it."

"That would be best," Multimouse smiled lightly for a moment. "I have to ask Nathalie, what do you want out of all this?"

Nathalie did not smile, only glancing back at her curiously. "Same thing I always wanted I suppose. To save the Agreste family, only now my method has changed. First, it was helping Gabriel to get his wife back before I realized how wrong he was. Now I just hope you or Ladybug can save Adrien, end the war."

Multimouse considered this for a moment, before letting out a small sigh. "I don't think magic could reverse what Gabriel did to Adrien, not completely anyway. The best thing would probably be a mental hospital."

Nathalie didn't stop like Multimouse thought she might, simply offering a curt nod as she continued. "I hoped you could, but I understand. Will I have to go to jail?"

"Would that change you helping me?" Nathalie shook her head, but Multimouse still considered it for a moment. There was little protocol for magical terrorism after all. Technically it was her- or Ladybug's jurisdiction. Hawkmoth had to go to jail as he had been declared a terrorist, but Mayura had never been declared a terrorist specifically. They might try to nail Nathalie for knowing Gabriel was Hawkmoth unless Ladybug spoke up for her. 

"I can't say for sure. But I can tell you that I won't out you as Mayura, I'll tell Ladybug to say that you helped me and that you knew he was Hawkmoth. But as far as anyone else knows, I know nothing else," Multimouse finally stated.

Nathalie nodded, signaling towards a door at the end of the hall. "I appreciate that, and here's some of my help upfront. Adrien has taken to taking naps throughout the day to combat the effects of the damaged miraculous. He'll likely notice once it's gone, but if you steal it and get out you should be fine."

Mutimouse pursed her is in consideration. She would lose the element of surprise, but if she moved fast enough she would have a huge leg up on Gabriel. It wasn't technically combat, and still a form of espionage too, which was nice. 

"I'll take it," She finally decided, she turned back a bit to nod at Nathalie. "You should make yourself scarce, the last thing you need is Gabriel using you like he did Adrien or Lila."

Nathalie nodes swiftly, turning to leave without a second glance. "Good luck."

Maybe Nathalie hadn't always been a hero, but she made a pretty good one, Multimouse thought to herself. The task before her was quite possibly the most nerve-racking task she would have to complete, which was saying something. She had to steal the miraculous off of Adrien without being caught or seen. Then she could escape an go home finally. 

She stared at the door a moment, building up her courage while she could. "Multitude."

Creeping under the door, the Multimice made their way to Adrien's bed, finding the boy laying on it under a thin sheet. He had some sweat on his forehead, the peacock miraculous pinned to his black shirt as he slept. Maybe his body was healing in his sleep, maybe he was having nightmares from the horrors Gabriel had inflicted upon him. Multimouse didn't have time to wonder about it, slipping her hands beneath the pin to unclip it. 

The other Multimice ran into a line, ready to quickly make themselves scarce. "Go," Came her whisper.

All at once, the Multimice unengaged the pin, throwing it to the next mouse before ducking under the bed. The second mouse rushed forward, following the other three as they helped her quickly duck under Adrien's desk. 

The very second the Multimice were in the clear, Adrien's eyes snapped open. The weight on his chest was gone, and the sickness had diminished for it. He clawed at his chest, enraged to find it missing. The look of dread ad heartbreak on his face was ridiculous, exaggerated to the point she could swear there are tears in his eyes. Like he's losing a part of himself rather than a pin that he's known about for maybe three weeks in combat. 

That didn't ease the sting of unreasonable guilt she felt. She had grown enough to realize that she was doing good, but old habits die hard and she couldn't help but feel it was in some way her fault. That she could have prevented this outcome _somehow. _"NO!"__

__He jumped to his feet, not bothering to put on shoes as he ran out of the room. "Father! Father the miracul-"_ _

__The Multimice jumped out as soon as he left, merging back into one person. Adrenaline was pumping through her body, making her grasp the miraculous in a tight fist. After all this time, she finally had it, the peacock miraculous, the miraculous book, and the location and Identity of Hawkmoth. After all his years of tormenting her and the city, he would finally be brought to justice. Largely in part for Nathalie, and the boys back home. Those who stood by her and built her up so she could do this._ _

__Multimouse smiled at the empty room as she unlatched the window. "Check, Agreste."_ _

__

__And then she dove out the window into the open air._ _


	19. Retribution

Jason was pacing a hole in the carpet. 

Marie should be checking in in another half hour, but that didn't stop Jason from panicking. He was practically inconsolable, dead to the world around him aside from the phone he was clutching in his palm. Normally, Dick might think it was sweet of him to be so concerned for Marie. But now it was just grating on his nerves, making him more anxious for her. Yeah, he trusted Marie but that didn't mean it wasn't anxiety-inducing. 

Especially with Jason's infernal pacing. 

"Todd, if you do not sit down this very instant, I swear to you I will-"

It seemed he wasn't the only one who had had enough. Dick jumped to his feet, quickly intervening between his brothers before disaster could strike them. Damian had gone to the gym for a couple of hours before returning to the family room. No one could seem to stay away for too long, even Tim had just pulled his workstation into the room. "Come on, that's enough."

"Why should it be? We're all concerned, that does not mean he should-"

"That's **enough,** I said," Dick glowered, hand on Damian's shoulder to attempt to dissuade him. His katana was already half out of place on his belt, and Dick didn't feel like cleaning anyone up. Damian glared behind him for a moment before leaning back. "We're all concerned, and understandably so. But if you're fighting we might miss a text from Marie, do you want that?"

"Tt, I doubt Todd could drop the phone even if I sliced his hand off," Damian spat out. Even so, he walked back, dropping into the couch to pick up the sketchbook he had left there. "But no, I suppose I don't."

"Good," Dick sighed, throwing a glance back at Jason. He hadn't really reacted much to the whole situation, Dick couldn't tell if he had noticed in the first place. He glanced around the room again, checking that all weapons were out of sight. "Let's not lose our heads here, Marie would never want us to fight on her account."

Tim fixed him with a tired look from his nest of computers around him. "Have you met the woman? I'm pretty sure she wants to watch the world burn."

"Yeah but- you know what I mean."

Dick moved back to sit as the silence continued. When he had first met Marie, he had been shocked by how attached to her his brothers were. He quite possibly never would have guessed he'd become equally attached before long. Well, not as attached as Jason maybe, but still. 

He glanced back at Jason worriedly. He didn't know how he and Marie hadn't gotten together yet, it was obvious how much they loved each other. He had never seen Jason happier actually, had never seen Marie happier than when he was with him. They brought out the best in each other, without causing the other to burn out. 

But maybe Jason could do without the separation anxiety. 

Suddenly a portal opened, causing everyone to jump out of their spots as MultiMare stumbled out of the portal. She had barely set her foot on the ground before she was wrapped completely in a hug by Jason, nearly completely concealed from everyone as the portal faded behind them. Tim hurriedly closed his computer, whipping out his phone. Kim and Max had gone back to the kitchen to cook everyone's lunch. Alfred had probably stopped them, so they hadn't been seen since then. 

Damian sheathed his sword with a swirl, but Dick didn't miss the relieved expression that took over his features momentarily. 

"Jason, I can't breathe!"

Jason just laughed, letting her go enough so that his hands were on her shoulders. "You're not hurt are you, Pixie?"

At Marie's confirmation, Jason finally let go of her so she could transform. She sent everyone a bright smile, if not a little exasperated. "Plan was a definite success and then some. I have a lot of information, and then we're gonna have to suit up."

Dick blinked in surprise just as he heard Kim and Max rush into the room. Marie's eyes were set and ready for war. And everyone in the room was starting to realize it, what it might mean. 

"We have a couple new advantages."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Marie relaxed against Jason's side as her group talked.

She had told them the full story of course, from Luka's tip to stealing Adrien's miraculous, to her mad dash out of the house. Some of them had been understandably annoyed for her engaging when she hadn't planned on it beforehand. But overall understood why she'd done it so no one made a big deal about it. 

"Okay, but if we attack now they might be expecting it, we could just wait a bit to grate on their nerves," Tim pointed out. 

Kim just shook his head, cuddled into Max. "Yeah maybe, but how many people will he akumatize in that time? We want him less prepared, not overly prepared."

Everyone was very invested in planning, the when, who, how, where. Everything was picked at, but Marie knew the truth of the matter. "We can't really plan too much."

All at once, six heads snapped towards her. She was fairly well-known for nitpicking and overcomplicating plans, plans that worked but which could rarely ever be comprehended by any but her. "What do you mean," Max asked finally, voice inquisitive.

"We don't really get to decide where, and when isn't an option. We need to attack now, limit as much chance as possible by eliminating time for the situation to become more complicated. We're gonna go full-flush. All the permanent heroes and all you vigilantes will be there. I'm not gonna bring in the temporary heroes, partially because they don't know how to work with you, partially because we don't have time. 

There was silence throughout the room, but Marie could see the agreement and respect in their expressions. The fight in their stances, the fire in their eyes. They were there for her, always willing to help. Sometimes too eager, some a bit reluctant at first- but always there for her when it mattered. 

"I don't like this, Kanté-Chiến," Damian admitted tensely. But Marie found herself unconcerned, though understanding his sentiment. "But we all stand behind you."

She nodded to him in thanks, knowing he would have been the hardest to convince out of their group. "The war will end today," She declared, hands folded in her lap. There was no smile on her face, only a set determination at the task before them all. "Everyone suit up, and meet back here as soon as you're ready."

The group cleared out, but she met Jason's gaze across the room and nodded towards the kitchen. She followed him there, knowing she could suit up in seconds. They stood across from each other, stress clear on both their faces. 

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," She smiled weakly. "Doubting me now, love?"

He frowned, hands clenching by his sides. "You know I'm not, just-"

She understood, his concern was not suffocating. But it was present, and it was heavy on both of them what would happen next. "I get it, I'm-"

Their gaze was heated, intense with realizations. Finally, they both rushed forward, meeting in a deep hug before a small kiss. This could be it, this could her last day with him. This could be the end of the war, the end of her life, the end of his. They didn't separate, gazing at each other with hope and affection. Trying to convey everything they didn't know how to say with a look, with a kiss, with their embrace. 

"I'm sorry-"

"I know, I am too," She muttered to him, not straying far from his lips. "But we're ready. And I trust you- trust everyone here."

Jason gave a small sigh against her, chasing her lips back into another kiss. There was so much mixed into it, so many emotions at such intensity it made them both dizzy. They didn't know if they would make it if they would win. They had a war to get to, but at that moment neither of them could bring themselves to break apart. "I love you," She whispered against him.

She felt him smile into the kiss, teeth clinking against each other for a moment. "I love you too."

She pulled back, stroking her thumb against his cheek before she stepped back. They stayed there a moment, studying the other like it would be the last time they would see each other. "Let's suit up and meet the others," She finally decided.

They both called upon their transformation, and Ladybug wished she had given him another kiss before his mask was on. Wished she had pushed this off till tomorrow, wished for it deeply, but couldn't find it in herself to say it was a mistake to do it today.

She needed this to end, needed it to be over.

"Let's go."

She walked back into the living room with her head held high, nodding to the others who were also suited up. "I have a backup plan, but we should be able to take him and any Akuma he chooses. Frelon and Shellix will meet us on the other side."

"We're with you," King Monkey declared, holding Filou's hand as he stared at her with confidence. "Just lead us there."

Ladybug let her features sink back into determination as she called for Kalki.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hawkmoth was waiting for them in the Agreste mansion.

Maybe it was because it was more spacious, or maybe it was a matter of pride for him. But they were fighting on his turf. His hands were clenched at his side, one holding his cane. Adrien and Lila stood behind him, hands behind their back. "I was expecting you," He began pleasantly. But he was scanning their group, clearly not expecting the Gotham Vigilantes with them. But evidently, he didn't consider them too much of a threat, eyes snapping back to Ladybug. "Though I wonder what happened to the pathetic little mouse you sent into my home."

"It all ends here, Gabriel."

"You're right, it ends here. Here you will give me your miraculous so that I can revive my wife. Don't stand in the way of good, Ladybug." 

"You can't fight us all," Ladybug reasoned with him. "Surely you know this."

"But can you fight us all?" Hawkmoth sneered back, finally opening his palm to reveal a black Akuma resting there. Ladybug's eyes widened, knowing she was too far to stop what would happen. The Akuma dashed to the necklace clasped between both Lila and Adrien's fingers. They didn't hesitate to accept it, going up in a stream of black bubbles. 

The two were connected into one larger body except for their two individual heads. Adrien's knee-high boots and abnormally large gloves were white with black lines. His fists enlarger into something like the Hulk might have, he had a black transparent butterfly visor on his face covering pure black eyes. He was snarling at them, hatred in his eyes as he stared them down. 

Lila's knee-high boots and slim-fitting gloves were orange with blue-grey lines. She had an identical orange butterfly visor over pure white eyes. Orange smoke curled from her fingertips, making it hard to see her as she glared at them with identical hatred as Adrien. Both were connected with a dark green bodysuit that clashed with everything, black detailing.

It aggravated the fashion designer in Ladybug and it was quite honestly insulting. She snapped her gaze from the Akuma back to Hawkmoth with a glare. "Your last battle and you go with that disaster? You should be ashamed to call yourself a designer you _bitch." ___

__There was silence for a moment, everyone looking at her incredulously as Hawkmoth's mouth was gaped open in shock. Suddenly he growled at her, stomping his foot with the anger of a child. "Nooroo designed them like that to spite me, I would never-" He continued to sputter on for a minute, all of which Ladybug took to assess the villain before her._ _

__She-he.... _they _were obviously going to be difficult strategy-wise. To switch between blocking heavy blows and being agile and cautious enough to not be fooled by the mist would be disorienting for sure. She could only hope to outnumber them in order to subdue them. She wasn't sure if there was something more to the mist that curled around the villain, but she couldn't tell for now.___ _

____"Go!" She called out, losing what little patience she had for the man. She and Lynx rushed to Hawkmoth as the other's started towards the Akuma._ _ _ _

____But the Akuma didn't move, watching as Nightwing reached the mist surrounding them first, only to recoil with a hiss of pain. He stumbled back a step, glaring at the Akuma. "We are Deux," They spoke from both mouthes in a rumbling growl._ _ _ _

____Nightwing rushed forward again, through the mist to swing at them. "The mist stings, but it's not that bad," He called to the others, and they spared not a moment longer before they rushed forward._ _ _ _

____But Deux wasn't done with their tricks, they still had one. "Deux-Cloner," They called out and they were taken by a great flash. And then there were two of them, identical smirks thrown at themselves as they kept fighting._ _ _ _

____Of course, he gave the two-headed Akuma a cloning power, did that mean they should be called _Oven? _Ladybug dismissed the thought as she dodged another blow from Hawkmoth. He was on the offense right now, weaving between Lynx and Ladybug at speeds that left her reeling.___ _ _ _

______"You cannot hope to defeat me, Ladybug. Even with your number's advantage, the miraculous users are gods amongst men, and you are all mere children," Hawkmoth declared as he sent a harsh jab of his cane into her stomach. She stumbled back with a gasp, clutching at herself to steady her breathing. "Give up!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're not the only one who can multiply, Hawk-bitch," She spat back, flipping open her yo-yo to pull out two more miraculous. She had hoped to not risk her life like this, as it was difficult to wear multiple miraculous at once. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and she had enough hate for him that she didn't think she'd care if she did endanger herself. She would bring him down no matter the cost, no matter if Adrien knew who Multimouse was._ _ _ _ _ _

______This war would end today._ _ _ _ _ _

______She smirked at him, as she called upon the Mouse miraculous and let Ladybug fall. Lynx took the opportunity to distract Hawkmoth as she called upon the Dragon, Horse, and then the Ladybug again._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Multiply!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______And then there were five of her, one for each miraculous she had on, and two ordinary Multimice. They sent each other an inspirational wink before scattering. DragonMouse and BugMouse jumping in to fight a now surprised Deux. Combined with the other's attacks, Deux was having a very difficult time keeping track of their smaller adversaries._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her to Multimice jumped back into fighting Hawkmoth, while MultiMare teleported away._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Multimice and Lynx were doing better now against Hawkmoth. Even with his speed, he couldn't keep up with them as they zipped around him. Small blows started to add up and he found himself being forced on defense._ _ _ _ _ _

______Deux wasn't doing much better, while the mist still stung their enemies and made them slower, they just couldn't keep up with the Vigilantes, DragonMouse ganging up on them. Their clone was failing just as quickly to Frelon, Shellix, and BugMouse._ _ _ _ _ _

______But it wasn't enough, they were growing tired, the mist that dripped from Deux filling the space quickly and making it hard to breathe. When had it gotten so hard to breathe?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh, she couldn't breathe, she was choking._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hawkmoth caught one of her, slamming the blunt end of his cane against her side so that she fell into a wall with a harsh smack. She stayed there a moment before falling the distance to the floor, groaning and gasping around the red sticky feeling in her chest. She felt wrong, something was wrong. She sat up-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yep her rib was broken._ _ _ _ _ _

______She groaned, laying back down to watch the fight with shuddering breaths, Lynx was glancing at her every now and then, concerned but not able to abandon the fight. Hawkmoth was gaining the advantage again, having to look out for one less enemy. She saw his face shift into cold arrogance as he slammed his fist into Lynx's side. Lynx was faster than him, but he was a bit distracted now, more careful for the other Multimice, glancing at the one mouse who had fallen in concern._ _ _ _ _ _

______And then a portal opened, bringing Viperion with MultiMare. Viperion didn't hesitate, and she knew that what she would see now could e the result of countless resets. Viperion called out seemingly random tips to the heroes, causing them to dip and weave around attacks that they could not have foreseen otherwise. Deux-Cloner was brought their knees in seconds, Deux in a couple of minutes._ _ _ _ _ _

______To Viperion he could have lived years or even decades of fixing their mistakes, but to them, it was over quickly._ _ _ _ _ _

______BugMouse ripped the necklace from around Deux's neck, stomping on it and capturing the Akuma. Adrien and Lila fell to the floor, but only Lila seemed to realize they had lost. And then everyone's eyes turned to Hawkmoth, who had just realized how outnumbered he was._ _ _ _ _ _

______Adrien for his part did not give up. Attempting to slam his fist into the back of Robin's head, only to find himself being harshly shoved into the ground by his face. He cursed at them, thrashing senselessly as Robin just grinned. He was quite possibly enjoying this way too much._ _ _ _ _ _

______"MARINETTE YOU FUCKING BITCH," He screamed at her, oblivious to Robin's sudden glower. "You were _her _this whole time, you were always her you-"___ _ _ _ _ _

________Hawkmoth attacked, slamming his knee into Lynx's chest as he was distracted, Then he spun, snagging one of the Multimouse to the ground by his cane. "Back off, or I'll smash her," He growled at them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was quiet then, a crosspoint that no one wanted to be at._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And then a woman walked into the room, white dress hanging loosely on her thin shoulders and flowing lightly to the ground. She looked like a goddess, with blond hair thrown over her shoulder loosely and captivating green eyes staring right at Hawkmoth. "Gabriel," She breathed, staying where she stood before them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What," He set his jaw, glaring past her at Filou. "How dare you attempt to trick me like this. I'll kill you-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Gabriel, darling it's me," She pleaded, hands clutched against her chest. "A girl came down here, dressed in some sort of red and black suit. She freed me, and told me you were here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A tear dripped from her eye, making a small dark stain against the top of her dress. "P-please."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hawkmoth didn't fall for it, continuing to glare through wet eyes at Filou. It didn't fool him, but it _did _distract him. There was a sharp pain against the side of his neck, causing him to stumble to the side. The mirage faded, job complete as DragonMouse stood over him, all the other types of Multimice crowding behind her.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Fuse," She called out, transforming back into one Multimouse with a bright light. The light had barely faded for a moment before Gabriel found himself without his miraculous, brooch ripped from him so quickly that his jacket tore. But she wasn't done with him, the very blood in her veins and pounding in her head cried out for retribution. For justice to be done to the man who had traumatized and ruined her. The man who had chased her out of her birth-country with his lackey- Lila. The man who took away the innocence and optimistic hope she had for the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The man who murdered her childhood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She slammed her fist into the side of his head, knocking his skull against the unforgiving concrete below._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"MARINETTE-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Shut up," Robin hissed at Adrien, digging his katana into his neck in warning. The other birds and heroes did nothing to stop her, only restraining Lila and Adrien while Nightwing stepped back to call the police._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Multimouse called for the Ladybug one final time, letting the Mouse transformation fade away. Yet the look of absolute fury in her eyes remained the same. Before her, was the man who had put all of Paris into a war in which no one person could express their emotions healthily, no one could process. The man who had made it so people were forced to cater to bullies and liars. The man who emotionally traumatized an entire city, including his own son, who he then manipulated into joining his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was less than human to her at that moment. Which is what made it so easy to do what she needed to do next. "Lucky Charm," She spat out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________None of the vigilantes or heroes there would ever be able to forget what happened next. A spoon fell into her waiting hand, and she didn't turn from him for a moment. There was no apology or hesitation, no trace of remorse to her actions. Her eyes were set with a deadly vengeance, as everyone else realized what she was about to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Game's up, Agreste."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And then she dug her spoon into his eye socket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	20. Bleed For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is self-harm in chapter, but it's done for the spell and not for anything else. I kinda breezed over it, so it shouldn't be triggering.

"You selfish whore."

Ladybug stood calmly as they waited for the police, one hand clutching onto a ziplock bag with Gabriel's...missing piece. Nightwing had already called them, and the paramedics and they were due to arrive any minute now. The miraculous team had ducked out to recharge their kwamis briefly, knowing the three criminals were in good hands. Tikki had not been disappointed as she had expected, only reminding Marie that she had a temple. Offerings were common then, and there had been a few people who had sacrificed criminals to her.

The goddess of creation was not squeamish. 

"He's suffering, heal him!"

Of course, that did not stop Ladybug's stomach from churning if she looked at Gabriel. His hands were zip-tied in front of him, and he'd been given a sanitized rag to press to his face. But Adrien was only enraged by this further, demanding that she cast the cure. But Ladybug couldn't because she needed his eye, and nothing of importance had been damaged in the fight anyways. 

"Can you shut him up?" Robin hissed from his perch by the large window that spanned the room. Nightwing had relieved him from his duty of holding Adrien once Adrien had first started talking. 

"We don't kill," Frelon reminded him calmly, sitting cross-legged next to Shellix. "It'll only be another minut-"

"WHY WON'T YOU HEAL HIM YOU SADISTIC BI-"

"Adrien, silence," Gabriel finally spoke up. Adrien immediately quieted, voice temporarily out of use as per his father's command. Gabriel only sighed, looking up at Ladybug with a strange expression. "I can recognize when I have lost, even if the injustice of the situation makes me sick. But the children are not doing this of their own free will. You must let them go-"

"We know," Ladybug interrupted him. "We know of the magic you used on them, but that does not mean they can go free."

Gabriel gaped at her in surprise before frowning at her sternly. "And what authority do you have to keep them here?"

"You traumatized, manipulated, and incriminated them, Agreste," Robin spat. "They will be sent to an asylum to recover, with a slim chance of ever rejoining normal civilization."

"Ladybug can heal them, can she not?"

"I cannot," Ladybug said coldly. "The Akuma's which tainted them were never purified, their magic cannot return to them in order to make the effects of your carelessness reversible. There is a way I can give them a chance at possibly beginning the road to healing, which is why I needed your eye."

Gabriel was silent, the results of his actions finally becoming real to him. He had lost himself to regain his wife, only to destroy the last of his son's free will, and that of another girl. He had bestowed a similar fate that had befallen them to another woman, Ms. Rossi might never forgive herself for losing her daughter. 

"My mercy towards you is allowing the court to damn you rather than exacting revenge myself," Ladybug continued, ignoring the looks from the vigilantes. At that moment they saw the police arrive through the window, and Nightwing went to greet them with Filou and King Monkey as assurance.

"Can you not heal my wife?"

Ladybug looked down at him, finding pity in her heart despite her hatred for the man. "No, I cannot. Even if you had made a wish with the miraculous, you might have only brought her back as a zombie, or you might have reunited with her only in death. Wishes do not exist without consequences, Agreste. There was never any hope to save her."

Gabriel Agreste met her gaze for a moment before bowing his head closer to the ground. The once-mighty man finally defeated. Lila had remained silent the entire time, but now she let out a small cackle of delight. Every head turned to stare at her as she grinned. "That's what you get for crossing me, for daring to-"

"Silence, Rossi."

The police walked in, accompanied by a handful of paramedics who rushed to Gabriel's side. Some of them didn't seem to realize who they were, while those who did glared at the criminals. Ladybug just turned to the policewoman who looked in charge with a nod. "Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth, Adrien Agreste was Plume Soileil, and Lila Rossi was working with them. Nathalie Sanceur aided us in uncovering Agreste's identity-"

Gabriel's head snapped up in surprise at this, making one of the paramedics 'accidentally' smack the back of his head. 

Ladybug continued on, uncaring of the man's betrayal. "-and shall be of great use for physical evidence. Adrien and Lila were under the influence of multiple akumas, and should not be held responsible for their actions completely. They should be put in a mental hospital, and have to do community service should they ever be released. Is there anything else you need officer?"

"No, we can take it from here. But I would like you to come by the station to discuss the trials, your statement, and the mental hospital situation."

Ladybug shook her head, gesturing towards Frelon and Shellix. "I have two heroes who will accompany you, I must return our allies and tie up some loose ends the miraculous have left. I will, of course, give my statement later on, and will be glad to speak at the trial."

The officer considered everything fr a moment, glancing back only once at the vigilantes before coding. "In that case, thank you for everything, Ladybug. Go home."

Ladybug turned away, walking to the heroes and vigilantes with shaky confidence. "Ready to go, team?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," King Monkey piped up, resting his arm across Filou's shoulders.

Ladybug smiled, calling for Kalki before opening the portal. The vigilante's filed in with the three heroes. Ladybug glanced back, looking over everything but skipping her gaze over Lila and Adrien. They had been part of the reason she could never call Paris her home again, and she did not know whether or not to thank them for it. 

She stepped through the portal feeling that she had left her baggage on the other side.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Marie pressed a knife against her skin, feeling it's presence without any bite, yet.

She needed to finish the spell, and this was the only thing left. She had a small cauldron she had gotten from Diana before her, the potion itself being white and black and incomplete. As soon as she bled into it it would have the capability to heal Jason of the curse. 

She turned to Plagg, the one who would be ensuring she didn't go too far with this. He was looking at her with such a pained expression that her heart ached for him. Still, he hadn't stopped her, and it would be best to get this part over with.

"Ready?" She asked him quietly, not breaking eye contact with the tiny god. Plagg gave her a nod, sending a small wave of confidence through her. She took a deep breath to steady herself. 

She quickly made the cut, ignoring the stinging in her eyes, and the adrenaline rushing through her as she measured it. It wouldn't take long, but every moment stretched out in her mind. Every second, every breath, every _drop- ___

__"That's enough!"_ _

__Marie slumped back as Tikki, Mullo, Wayzz, and Plagg pressed the wound closed. She took a breath to steady herself, pressing quick sloppy stitches into her arm. And it burned a little, and it was hard to keep her stitches even, but it was do-able. She wasn't the first person to self-operate, and she had her helpers keeping the wound closed for her.  
It was crude, and the string crossed over itself in some places, but she wasn't falling apart, and the bleeding was already stopping. _ _

__She tied off the string with Mullo's help, wiping it with a cloth as to not drip blood over her workspace. She had taken the time to clear out all her commissions beforehand, but she didn't want bloody sheets._ _

__"Told ya it'd be fine," She laughed weakly, turning to smile at Plagg affectionately. She felt tired, but not enough to be worried about passing out. She accepted a cookie from Tikki and devoured it quickly._ _

__Plagg sent her a weak glare but dipped down to embrace her anyways. "You are the most stressful kitten I've ever had, and you're not even mine," She flew back to fix her with a glare. "You are **never** doing that again, I don't know why I let you pull that self-sacrificial _bullshit _in the first place."___ _

____She scratched his head, knowing that Plagg must have had something like this happen with a past holder to react so negatively, the sad look the Kwamis gave him only confirmed her suspicion. "It's alright guys, lets finish the potion."_ _ _ _

____Plagg sighed, floating back from her to nestle himself into Tikki's side. Marie just smiled at the two before turning back, pointedly not looking directly at the plastic (because Jason had never forgiven her for the one time she dropped glass) measuring cup. She poured it with her uninjured hand as Mullo flew in circles stirring the potion._ _ _ _

____"Priestess, add the hair."_ _ _ _

____Marie nodded, dropping in there mentioned item from Frelon and waiting for the telltale smoke that would mark the potion as complete. As soon as it started smoking a red-purple color she took a ladle and scooped it into a couple of small vials she had on hand._ _ _ _

____The remainder of the potion was already gone by the time she had salvaged the useable dose- or doses?_ _ _ _

____"Two doses?"_ _ _ _

____Tikki nodded still glancing at her arm every once in a while. "There is a reason, but it's mostly theory on the soul and body. Keep a full dose for Jason, but you could use the second on Adrien or Lila."_ _ _ _

____"Could I split it between them?"_ _ _ _

____"You could, but it wouldn't work completely. Shouldn't you give-"_ _ _ _

____"They're both evils, Tikki," Marie admitted. And it felt so strange to finally say that, but it made her feel less heavy. "Lila is a pathological liar who turned my friends against me, willingly worked with a terrorist, and then unwillingly worked with him. Adrien is an enabler who never had my back, scolded me for speaking up against lies and bullying, and sexually harassed me. And then he became Plume Soleil, not in his right mind, but he still had the capability to do what he did."_ _ _ _

____She looked back at Tikki, who was watching her with a curious yet proud expression from where she was cuddling Plagg. "It only seems right that they should split it, and I wouldn't want either of them out of the mental hospital this soon anyway. Both would benefit from staying."_ _ _ _

____"Okay, Marie, I agree with you."_ _ _ _

____Marie smiled at her friend, splitting the second vial into two vials and corking them. It was almost poetic, that the last thing she would do for two people who had made her miserable would be to bleed for them. Only it hadn't really been for them, it was for Jason._ _ _ _

____She was only giving them the leftovers in the first place because she was a hero. She called for her transformation to deliver the potion._ _ _ _

____After all, would deny Ladybug, the savior of Paris?____

___________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

_  
_  
_"Ah, Ladybug. Can I ask why you need to see Plume Soleil?"_   
_   
_

____"I have something that will help clear up his memories, his and Lila's," Ladybug explained as the nurse lead her down the white halls. She was a pretty woman, with brown eyes and blond hair in a tight bun._ _ _ _

____The nurse nodded, sipping her keycard into the slot to open the door. The room was padded, and Adrien sat on the floor in a straightjacket. There were scratches on his face, worryingly close to his eye. The same eye that Gabriel Agreste was missing. "Hello, Adrien."_ _ _ _

____He didn't respond, staring at her with an expression of rage. She wondered how much of his anger was directed at her, how much was directed at himself. She doubted Gabriel would leave him with the capability to hate him, too risky._ _ _ _

____"Got something for you. Something to make the glamour from the Akuma wear o-"_ _ _ _

____"I don't want anything you want to give me, witch."_ _ _ _

____Ah, so he could talk again. Either Gabriel had told him he could or there was a time limit on it. It was interesting, if not useless. "Drink up," She replied, trying not to take too much joy in it as she grabbed him by his hair._ _ _ _

____She pulled his head back, ignoring his curses. Tipping the small vial over, she waited until he swallowed the potion. Letting go of him, she stepped back and watched him for a moment. He glared at her, shoulders hunched in until the potion took effect._ _ _ _

____He suddenly looked more confused, looking at her like a puzzle that couldn't be solved. "Ladybug?"_ _ _ _

____It must have worked then, it would be okay. She turned back to the shocked nurse standing near the door. "He'll still need help sorting through which memories are real. I also recommend courses on sexual harassment, child neglect, victim-blaming, consent, and enabling."_ _ _ _

____The nurse gave a nod, turning to her with a serious expression. "Yes, Ladybug, of course. Will you be pressing charges?"_ _ _ _

____"No, just ensure he gets the help he needs. Will you bring me to Ms. Rossi's room now?"_ _ _ _

____"Of course," The nurse gestured towards another hallway. "She has been easier to manage, but she's stiff. Like she can't slouch over or relax. I'm Leila, by the way."_ _ _ _

____"Thank you, Leila, and I suspected as much. Hawkmoth made her into a secretary of sorts, a servant or gopher. It sounds like him to tell her to always keep posture."_ _ _ _

____Leila scowled at the mention of Hawkmoth, her green eyes clouding. "Yes, that sounds like that man. We have several people here with trauma from the Akumas. I'm surprised you haven't visited actually."_ _ _ _

____Ladybug couldn't help but be surprised by this. She didn't think she was going crazy, but then again few crazy people did. "I-I'm fine? I mean, I've got anxiety, but I'm not traumatized."_ _ _ _

____Leila glanced at her with something she couldn't place. It made her uncomfortable, feeling strangely seen by the woman. "Dear, you might be. I can't really judge or diagnose you, and you only should if you want to, but you might be traumatized. PTSD perhaps."_ _ _ _

____That was a scary thought, that she might be...damaged like that from her years as a hero. Traumatized for being forced to suppress and hide her emotions, traumatized for being forced to fight her family and friends. Traumatized for being forced into the role of a child soldier with no option to get help or support, traumatized for being abandoned and cast out by those closest to her._ _ _ _

____Maybe Leila was right?_ _ _ _

____Ladybug shook her head to clear it, coming to a stop as Leila unlocked Lila's door. "Thank you, Leila. This should be quicker."_ _ _ _

____The door slid open, revealing Lila sitting straight in the center of the room. She locked eyes with her, moving forward with little hesitance. "Lila, I have a potion to rid you of Hawkmoth's influence on you as much as possible. It's not meant for Akuma's especially, but it will help remove the malevolence of a curse."_ _ _ _

____"Why," Lila spat at her with enough venom to kill an elephant. Ladybug looked at the act with indifference, and perhaps a little pity that that was the most rebellious act she could muster._ _ _ _

____"It's not about you," Ladybug replied honestly, tipping Lila's head back to administer the potion. Once Lila had swallowed, Ladybug turned back to Leila. "Definitely courses related to psychological lying, self-worth, and bullying. Your main issue is that she does not want to be better, not yet anyway. But she will try to make you think she does if she thinks it will let her leave here quick."_ _ _ _

____Leila nodded again, opening the door for her. "Will that be all, Ladybug?"_ _ _ _

____Ladybug thought for a moment before shaking Leila's hand. "That it will be. Thank you for your cooperation."____

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

_  
_  
_"Is it supposed to take this long?"_   
_   
_  


____ _ _

____Tim let out a long sigh somewhere behind him, but Jason elected to ignore it. Marie had gone into her room nearly two hours ago to brew the potion after the battle, he had a right to be concerned about her. "I'm sure she's fine, zombie."_ _ _ _

____Jason paused, considering decking Tim right then and there. They had no clue if she was alright or not, even if the Kwamis were keeping an eye on her. Oddly enough he found himself missing Plagg as well, even if he was a little shit. He was still a comforting presence to Jason, even if he never would've expected to be so attached to the little being. "We don't know that."_ _ _ _

____"We both know Plagg would cataclysm all of Gotham if she wasn't," Tim pointed out, only glancing up from his work for a moment. Still, he sent a quick smile his way so maybe he was showing his support by just sitting with him. He never would've really considered it if it wasn't for Marie's thoughtful presence in his life._ _ _ _

____"Okay, but what if-"_ _ _ _

____"JASON."_ _ _ _

____Jason grumbled, turning away from his traitorous brothers to sink into the couch. They wouldn't even let him worry in peace, inconsiderate assholes._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Hey, you guys started a party without me."_ _ _ _

____Jason immediately spun on his heels, finding Marie standing in the doorway chuckling at him._ _ _ _

____"Marie, what did you do," Dick breathed out sounding more horrified then Jason expected. He looked over her again and then he saw it._ _ _ _

____A line of stitches up the side of her arm, much sloppier then anyone else in the family could do them. But then again, by the looks of things she had sewn her own arm shut. That was no easy feat, but Jason felt more terrified then proud at the moment._ _ _ _

____She just smiled, looking only a little sheepish. "There might have been an ingredient to the spell that I didn't tell you guys about."_ _ _ _

____Then she held up a small vial, deep red with small black and white swirls in it. It seemed to shift in the light, and Jason let out a curse. Of course, she had done something like that, and of course, she hadn't told him. He felt his stomach churn uncomfortably at the thought of her own blood required to cure him._ _ _ _

____"Y-you, you drained your own blood?"_ _ _ _

____"Well, I wasn't gonna make any of you pretty boys cut my arm open, so yeah."_ _ _ _

____He was completely in love with this woman, but he also wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap away from anything and everyone at the moment. "What the fuck. What the actual fu-"_ _ _ _

____"Language, Jason!"_ _ _ _

____Tim groaned, gesturing tiredly towards the vial clutched in her hand. "You needed your own blood for the potion, and you think Jason's gonna drink it?"_ _ _ _

____Marie just chuckled, sending a tired smile at him as Damian dragged her to sit in a recliner. "Honestly, all the work that went into the spell and you act all disgusted."_ _ _ _

____"Why did you not tell me?" Damian demanded, looking more offended and worried than he likely meant to let on._ _ _ _

____She just shook her head, handing the vial to Dick. "You most likely would have told Dick, and Dick I know you wouldn't have let me. Tim probably would have told Bruce, and I couldn't tell if he would try to stop me or not. Nothing personal, you lot are just too protective for your own good here."_ _ _ _

____Dick frowned to himself, handing the cursed vial to Jason. It weighed down heavily on him. "Marie, you can't keep sacrificing your wellbeing for-"_ _ _ _

____"Dick, you honestly have very little room to talk," She grumbled at him. This was why she hadn't told them in the first place, they never would have agreed to it. Hypocrites. "The Kwamis were gonna get someone if anything bad happened anyways."_ _ _ _

____He didn't interrupt her again, just sighing in resignation. Jason was still staring at the potion with a blank expression. Marie did not envy him for having to drink it, but it was better than making it. "Come on, Jase."_ _ _ _

____"I'm not drinking that."_ _ _ _

____She looked up at him, meeting his sickened expression. "Yeah, you kinda are. You agreed to this, we made it."_ _ _ _

____He just shook his head weakly. "I didn't know that it would be your blood going into it. Pixie, I can't-"_ _ _ _

____"You can," She corrected him. "And you will, because you need it to live a happy life, Jason."_ _ _ _

____He didn't answer her, just looking at her. She met his gaze for a moment before her expression softened, she stood much to Dick's protests. Walking across the small room as his brothers looked on with a curious mortification. Dropping to one knee before him she took his hand in hers. "I know you hate that I hurt myself for this, but what's done is done. And we both know you'd have done the same for me, so drink it."_ _ _ _

____He searched her expression for another moment, wishing she was wrong. But he absolutely would've done the same, and he couldn't change what she'd done, as much as he'd like to. Or would he?_ _ _ _

____Jason imagined living with the Pit's curse on him, losing control, and yelling at Marie. That was worse almost because emotional scars lasted longer then physical ones did. As someone who had died before, he could confidently say which one followed you around longest. He never wanted to hurt her like that- or at all again. But he had said horrible things to her before because of the Pitt, and he wasn't in control like that._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He uncorked the potion, not breaking eye contact with her. "Bottoms up."_ _ _ _


	21. Trauma and Healing

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Tired," Marie mumbled, turning her head to cuddle closer to the warmth she was resting on. Jason chuckled, wrapping his arms higher around her form, her head on his lap as he was reading. 

"I could kick your ass, ya know."

Jason smiled to himself as Marie cracked open her eye. "I know."

She still seemed tired, but she had slept more now than in the past two knows how long. She smiled back at him, sitting up on the couch. "We won, today."

"Yesterday actually, the whole cut yourself open in an act of self-sacrifice thing wore you out."

Marie sent him a frown, cracking her joints. "I don't regret it."

"I know."

"You're upset?"

"A little, but I get why you did it."

They stayed silent for a moment, Marie likely processing the crazy events that had happened the day before. From finally defeating Gabriel, to gouging out his eye, to slicing her arm open to heal Jason. She turned her arm, lightly tracing the stitches there. It looked like someone had redone them, replaced the crooked ones she had stitches on herself with neat rows. She really did have to learn to do that better, preferably not on herself though. 

“It’s over, we won. I’m free,” She still sounded unsure, like this could all be some long dream. It was more like a nightmare for Jason with the newest revelation taken into account, but Jason understood where she was coming from. 

“You never have to go back there again after the trial,” Jason reminded her, smiling at her softly as he twirled one of Marie’s pink locks in his fingers. It had grown out a bit since he’d met her, and she would likely want to cut it or re-dye it soon. But she still had never looked more beautiful, until the next time he would see her.

Marie was silent for a moment, clearly wrestling with the idea. Jason was content to wait for her, hearing her steady breathing against him. It calmed him more then he cared to admit, though he doubted she didn’t know already. 

“Jason, am I traumatized?”

That made him pause, looking down to meet her gaze. Her eyes were apprehensive, but of what Jason couldn’t tell. Knowing she’d see through a lie anyways, Jason smiled at her. “Yeah, Marie, you’re defiantly traumatized.”

She looked down, but he understood her line of thinking. He’d been there himself before, so he tucked his hand under her chin to meet her gaze again. “But that does **not** mean you’re broken. It doesn’t mean you can’t heal either.”

He sighed, suddenly finding himself the one to not meet her gaze. “Look, Pixie. Trauma follows our lifestyle around, and healing looks different for everyone. For me, healing is the normal that I found with you. Healing is trying to ensure that others don’t have to go through what I did. For Damian, it’s largely the same, but it’s also adopting elephants and trying to kill his brothers.”

She snorted at that, remembering the looks on Bruce's face when he found Damian's large pet. “Healing is possible, it’s not linear or even with a guaranteed endpoint. It can be ugly, or silly to others but it is possible. And, love?”

He lifted her hand t his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the inside on her wrist. A little reminder that he was there, one that brought a pretty shade of pink to her face. “I’m not leaving you. I am here with you through your healing for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Thank you, my darling,” She whispered to him contently. 

He leaned down, brushing their noses together with reverence. “Always, my love.”

She looked into his eyes, hardly noticing as he closed the distance if not for her own eyes closing. He kissed her softly, and she felt his promise in his touch. _“I’m not leaving you.” ___

__She pulled back, tilting her head up to press another kiss to the tip of his nose before turning her head to cuddle back into his chest. It was a bit cold, and Jason was like a personal heater. Which worked out very well with both her Ladybug and her Mouse hibernation instincts. "Maybe you should get a little more sleep."_ _

__"I've slept more-"_ _

__"I know, but your eyes are already droopin' darling."_ _

__Marie smiled, resting back against Jason's chest. "Goodnight love.”_ _

__

__

__"Rise and shine, fucker!"_ _

__Jason let out a harsh huff of air as Tim smacked him across the face with a pillow. Glaring at him, Jason tossed it back. "Why you-"_ _

__"Breakfasts ready," Tim interrupted, shit-eating grin already in place._ _

__Jason grumbled at Tim's retreating form, looking to his side. Marie was still there, head in her sketchbook tucked under Jason's arm. He wondered if she had slept for long, or if he's just been too tired to notice. She looked up at him, wide blue eyes twinkling._ _

__"Morning, Jay," She set her book down, pulling him to his seat and towards the kitchen. Alfred and Dick were making breakfast, though Alfred didn't look too enthused about that. Tim was seeing just how much abuse he could put the coffee machine though, cranking out pitch-black coffee into a large mug. Marinette swooped by, picking up two other filled mugs, how she and Jason took their coffee before dumping him at the table with Bruce and Damian._ _

__Bruce nodded, gaze lingering on Marie's arm. "I thought the miraculous healed you of any injuries?"_ _

__"If I get said injuries when suited up," Marie corrected him seamlessly, reaching across the table to scoop up the sugar jar. "Jason's potion is done and already administered by the way. How was the late meeting?"_ _

__"It was...predictable. Are the stitches related to the spell?"_ _

__"Maybe," Marie replied, dumping inhumane amounts of sugar into her dark coffee. She sent Bruce a shit-eating smirk as Dick walked in with different plates. "You can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same."_ _

__Bruce grumbled to himself, turning to thank Alfred._ _

__"There's a couple at the door," Alfred informed them. "Could one of you boys get it?"_ _

__"I will," Damian responded, placing his napkin on the table. Damian had been fairly casual about grabbing the door more often, not wanting the other's to ask why._ _

__As he made his way to the front door he straightened his shirt. It wouldn't do to have the intruders seeing him unkept after all. He opened the door, already glaring at the unwanted company with unrestrained hatred. "What do you want."_ _

__Sabine smiled thinly at the boy, glancing behind him. "Are your parents at home? I need to-"_ _

__"My father is busy, as is any other adult in this household. If you cannot speak to me then you should just go home," He cut her off curtly, taking hidden delight in the anger in the woman's eyes. She tipped her hand too quickly, making it easy to push her buttons._ _

__"We're here to ask after-"_ _

__"Marinette, I know. But she does not wish to see you, nor do you have any right. So if that is everything then-"_ _

__"We're her parents!" Tom interrupted him, causing Damian to look at him with the same unimpressed glare as before. His face was cold, uninterested, and unmoved by either of the adults before him._ _

__"You _were _her parents. You have since lost that right, and you have no legal-"___ _

____"We're here to see our daughter," Sabine stated, posture tense and defensive. "Maybe you should go get an adult."_ _ _ _

____"I do not think it's necessary to fetch my father for this inconsequential conversation. You have no right to see Marinette," Damian informed them. He nearly used her name before remembering they didn't know it. He would not expose her true name like that, so he would have to use her old one. "She is old enough to legally leave you two to rot in your own city."_ _ _ _

____Tom's expression shifted into one of hurt as Sabine turned more hostile. "Look, son-"_ _ _ _

____"I am not your son," Damian snapped, losing his little patience for the situation. "You have proved yourself incapable of properly loving and supporting a child."_ _ _ _

____"We were good parents," Sabien protested. "Marinette selfishly ran away, leaving us without any knowledge of where she was-"_ _ _ _

____"That is the point of running from a toxic environment. Both because of Rossi's psychotic and animalistic tendencies, her teacher's gaslighting, and your general incompetence and neglect," Damian had not shifted much during the conversation. But now he leaned forward slightly, still holding his chin high. "You have had trouble in Gotham, your shop has been broken into four times now. It would be a shame if it happened again, don't you think?"_ _ _ _

____Sabine's eyes widened in realization, Tom's following close behind. "You-"_ _ _ _

____"I see no point in further continuing this pointless conversation. If you come here again, actually, if you ever go anywhere near Marinette then I shall release consequences on you both in and out of court."_ _ _ _

____Damian settled back on his heels, sparing them a pleasant smile he had learned from Marie. It was truly amusing to watch them simmer in their anger without just concrete reasoning for it. "Begone, Dupain-Chengs. I only let you go free this time because Marinette wants nothing to do with you. Not in love, not in revenge."_ _ _ _

____He glanced over the two one last time. Overall he was underwhelmed by them, their pathetic expressions were filled with shock and a bit of fear. It was a wonder Marie was related to them at all honestly. Hearing Damian speak typically had that effect on people, but a good solidly backed threat did well as well. "You're nothing."_ _ _ _

____He closed the door with a soft click, uncaring for the strangers' hurt feelings. They should have thought of the consequences before doing what they had done to her._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Sabine fumed, fighting the urge to pound on the door. Just through those doors was her daughter, her daughter who had abandoned her so carelessly- though she and Tom cared enough to travel across the globe for her._ _ _ _

____"Come on, let's figure out what to do at home."_ _ _ _

____Tom followed her, pulling out his phone as he slid into the passenger seat. Sabine didn't pay attention, too busy fuming at the brat who had turned her away. They would have to find a different way to contact her. They deserved an explanation at the very least, and if all was fair then Marinette would come back with them to apologize to everyone. Tell them that she had been in the wrong._ _ _ _

____Nobody had truly trusted the bakers who caused their own child to run away if Mairnete would just come back- stop being so selfish and admit she was wrong._ _ _ _

____“Honey?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, what is it,” Sabine sighed irritably._ _ _ _

____“Hon, Ladybug gouged out Hawkmoth’s eye.”_ _ _ _

____That made Sabine pause, feeling her eye twitch in sympathy. Or maybe in mockery? She pulled over, looking at the news article pulled up on Tom’s phone.____

___‘Gabriel Agreste; or Hawkmoth, claims that Ladybug gouged his eye out after the fight was over and that she kept it as a souvenir. No questioning will occur, partially because Gabriel Agreste’s lawyers refused to work with him after he was revealed as Hawkmoth.’_ _ _

_  
_  
_Stifling her surprise at Hawkmoth’s identity, Sabine remembered the deadly look on that brat boy’s face as he promised to ruin them if they were after her. Maybe she should be more afraid of Marinette?_   
_   
_

____That was not the girl they had raised._ _ _ _

____“Dear, I think we should declare Marinette as presumed dead,” Sabine stated weakly.____

____________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

_  
_  
_"Damian, where did you get a chicken?"_   
_   
_  


____ _ _

____"I will not reveal the name of my pet provider, Drake. Now pass me the toast."_ _ _ _

____Bruce sighed in defeat, patting Tim's arm in thanks. At this point, he wasn't sure he had a handle on the situation any longer. Maybe he should just buy Damian a zoo and admit his defeat. It would be humiliating, but he'd like to see anyone else try to control Damian._ _ _ _

____"Are you really eating eggs? In front of Damian's chicken," Marie demanded in mock outrage._ _ _ _

____Jason just stuffed more eggs in his mouth, freeing his hands to flip her off._ _ _ _

____“This is Henry,” Damian declared simply, he poured some bread crumbs in his hand and held it out to Henry. Bruce looked at the scene exasperated._ _ _ _

____“Where did you get a chicken?”_ _ _ _

____“I got him from an old woman, she needed her fence fixed,” Damian stated like it was the most normal thing in the world. Henry was pressed firmly to Damian’s chest, waiting patiently for Damian to feed him more food. Spoiled bird. Tim just grumbled to himself about respect, miffed at Damian's response to Bruce._ _ _ _

____“Damian, you can’t feed all your food to Henry.”_ _ _ _

____“Why not?”_ _ _ _

____Dick glared at the chicken as if it had been his idea. “Because you also need food to live,” He hesitated a moment. “And absolutely no-one here will feed your pets if you get too weak to feed them.”_ _ _ _

____Damian grumpily bit into his own food, but still continued to sneak food to Henry._ _ _ _

____Marie observed this all with twinkling eyes. Her arm stung a little still, and the tattoos from the miraculous felt heavy on her skin. She had defeated Hawkmoth, so she could technically take off the earrings, but she found herself not wanting to. It might not have been what she had planned, or even really wanted sometimes- but the earrings had become apart of her. The Mouse as well._ _ _ _

____Truly, she didn’t know who she would be without it, or the people around her._ _ _ _

____She glanced fondly at Jason- who was taunting Tim into some challenge or another. She could see Max trying in vain to keep Kim out of it. Truly Max was her brother in all but blood, as was Kim in many ways._ _ _ _

____She remembered how Jason had awkwardly extended his hand in friendship maybe a year ago. Little did she know how much that simple act would change her life._ _ _ _

____Nor how grateful she would be for it._ _ _ _

____Suddenly Jason was tapping her on the shoulder, ducking his head a little with curious eyes searching hers. His eyes were captivating as always, and she stared past the white hair that hung a little over them. “What ya thinking bout, love?”_ _ _ _

____She smiled up at him, finding her peace as she had for a while now in his eyes. “Just how much you changed my life.”_ _ _ _

____He smiled at her, goofy grin focused solely on her._ _ _ _

____By now some of the table had paused their more rambunctious conversations to watch the exchange, everyone wanted to know if they would be winning the betting pool._ _ _ _

____Tim had set the date for tomorrow, Damian had set his for last week, so he was already out. Dick and Bruce had theirs set for much later. And Max had his set for about two months ago. Kim had bet on a month from now. “Yeah, I suppose this is crazy different for me too. Don’t regret anything though.”_ _ _ _

____“Me neither,” She casually reached up to tilt his head down for a quick kiss before turning back to her meal._ _ _ _

____She completely missed the gobsmacked expressions on the rest of the table’s faces. Several people dropping their utensils or jaws. Finally, Dick stood and slammed his palms on the table._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!”_ _ _ _


End file.
